What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger (Samcedes)
by samcedesfan85
Summary: Travel with Sam and Mercedes has they navigate their love through, lies, betrayal, deceit, murder, sex and drugs. Will their love stand the test of time. [I really suck at Summaries, but this is a Samcedes story]
1. Mom didn't say there'd be days like this

Hey Guys! I know you are all waiting for the Bachelor and I should be updating it soon. I already started. But I bring this story to you based off of one of my favorite books. I just gave it a little Samcedes twist. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Samcedes, or the plot!

* * *

Mercedes sat stunned on the cold, mahogany courtroom bench. She couldn't believe the verdict of guilty. The high profile court case of her notorious, kingpin boyfriend, Sam, ended in the worst possible outcome. After seeing the expression of defeat and frustration on Sam's face, Mercedes broke down in tears as numbness ran through her entire body. Her mind raced frantically as she reflected on what seemed like her life crumbling in front of her eyes.

The trouble began when she returned from Los Angeles. Sam paid for her to fly from Richmond, Virginia, to California to shop for her prom dress and accessories. For some reason, she couldn't get into the shopping spree that led from Saks, to Bloomingdales, to boutique shops. Mercedes had a bad migraine and a weak stomach the entire time. Sam's mother, Sandra accompanied her as a favor to her son, though it was no secret that she could not stand Mercedes. Sandra felt the girl was entirely too young for her son. She did not like the hold Mercedes had over Sam and she couldn't understand why he loved Mercedes so much. She knew if anything ever happened to Sam, Mercedes would be gone as fast as a speeding bullet.

Sandra had a lot of style and class, which is why Sam asked for her help. If anybody could put an elegant ensemble together, she could. Sandra was big boned white lady that wore her hair in a flipped under mushroom style. She had a big and nasty shaped butt, the kind of butt that one could sit a drink on. She was shortchanged in the breast area with a chest as flat as an ironing board. She drank lots of coffee so her teeth had stains on them. She wore large EK lizard print frames. With her jewelry, she resembled the female white version of Mr. T.

Mercedes thought she was feeling pukey because Sandra was up close and personal with her. Sandra made Mercedes extremely uncomfortable. She was always in her space. The two of them kept their distance, even on this too close shopping spree coordinated by the one man who loved them both. Sam wanted more than anything for the two of them to get along. Mercedes counted the hours until she returned home, away from Sandra's rolling eyes, and back into Sam's loving arms.

With the most beautiful prom-wear money could buy, the mission was accomplished! Mercedes was back into the comfort of her home and settling into the usual domestic lull after being away for the past four days. Upon entering her home, it was most obvious that Sam had not attempted any housework.

Mercedes stood at the entrance of the kitchen. Watermelon décor was everywhere, which was a sure sign she was home. Mercedes smiled when she glanced at the watermelon calendar hanging on the refrigerator next to the watermelon magnet with her and Sam's photo in it. They had taken the picture at the Virginia State Fair. Mercedes was happy to see that Sam had circled the appropriate day on the calendar and wrote, "Wifey Returns".

Upon learning that his baby was back in town, Sam returned home with roses in hand. He greeted Mercedes who he had missed being next to, with a passionate kiss. Later she treated him to his very own private fashion show of which she modeled her beautiful prom gown. They spent the remainder of the night holding one another, making up for the past few nights they had spent apart.

Mercedes fluttered around her watermelon themed kitchen, putting a load of underclothes in the washer while humming, "At least we're lucky we got em, Gooood Timmes eeehhh," to the end of the theme song. To catch up with the local news, she changed the channel on the 13 inch television sitting on top of the refrigerator. The six o'clock news began with the voice of the anchorwoman.

"Covering the news where you live, this is News Six. Veronica Reade joins us from the city's south side with today's latest groundbreaking news."

"This is Veronica Reade reporting live from Midlothian Turnpike. This car wash behind me," she turned with index cards in hand and points, "is the crime scene of the city's latest homicide. A man was shot and killed execution style while getting his car, a 1985 Cadillac Sedan DeVille, washed. The suspect fled on a sports motorcycle and was reportedly wearing all black. The victim has been identified as Cameron James. Authorities are questioning members of the alleged "804 gang".

Mercedes sprinted over to the television knocking the watermelon motif statue off of the wall to turn up the volume. She stood all ears, eyes and in pure disbelief.

"Yeah, I knew Cam real well," an afro-wearing bystander spoke at the scene into the camera. "I knew he had a contract out on one of the '804' boys, so they probably did this."

With that powder keg on-street interview under her belt, Veronica Reade smiled, "This is believed to be drug and gang related. Stay tuned. We will be updating you with further information as it becomes available to us. Back to you Susan."

Mercedes ran over to the red and black lip shaped telephone in their living room and sent Sam a text message that read 000. This was an emergency.

As the time on the digital clocked changed, Mercedes questioned where Sam could possibly be. He usually called right back. Mercedes paced the floor. She reflected over words her girlfriend, Santana, had planted in her mind weeks before:

"Girl, I am only telling you this because you are my homegirl and I want you to be aware of the word in the streets. This dude Roy put a contract out on Des because he owed Sam $60,000 that he lost tricking and getting high with some freaks. He figured Sam was going to try to kill him, so Cam put out a $15,000 contract on Sam. He didn't have the heart to kill him himself. He knew Sam wouldn't have any type of understanding about his money being short. Everybody knows Sam don't take partial payments. Cam tried to hire this guy name Smoke, who got his name and reputation from his ashy complexion and doing murder for hires. It just so happened that Smoke had a lot of respect for Sam, so he went and told him. And I heard that Sam gave Smoke $10,000 for the valuable information."

Tears formed in Mercedes eyes, how could this be? She sat down on the oversized black leather sectional sofa staring at the phone wishing it would ring. 'We were just together all morning and afternoon. We were in Aunt Sarah's Pancake House eating chicken and pancakes when this occurred, so I know for a fact Sam couldn't have anything to do with this. He never left my side for a minute. Why they gotta be messing with him?' Mercedes thought to herself.

 **Meanwhile Across Town On the City's South Side:**

Sam is kneeling down on the ground watching the dice like a hawk. Everyone is quiet while waiting to see where the dice fall. When all of a sudden the loud Beep ! Beep! Beep! Interrupts the game. Des looked at his phone in panic 000? In the whole two years we've been together she's never used the emergency code. What the hell is going on?

"Yo Tank come on," Sam called out to his right hand man, as he jumped into his red 2015 Ferrari FF almost forgetting to pick his money up off the ground that he had just bet with. "Something ain't right man, Mercedes just text me with our emergency code. She's never used that code the whole two years I've been with her." Heart pounding as he dialed he spoke to Tank in a disgruntled tone, "Yo, if something happened to my wife it's going to be a bunch of dead bodies, man, I'm telling you." The phone didn't sound a complete ring.

"Hello," Mercedes sweet voice managed, not trying to muffle the fact that she had been crying ever since she heard the news report.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong? Talk to me, baby," Sam replied worried.

"I need you to come home right now, I've got to talk to you, it's extremely important."

She told him. "I'm on the way. You alright?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I just need you here, that's all," Mercedes replied. "Anybody there with you? Just say Yes or No."

"No, Baby. It isn't what you think. Now please just come home!" "I'll be there in less than 15 minutes" "O.K., I love you, baby." "I love you too, Baby Girl."

Sam pushed the accelerator to the floor, doing 100 mph in a 55 mph zone, weaving in and out of traffic on 95 North. Sam almost missed his exit to 64 West where he just about caused a Camry to hit a Benz . The Camry driver honked the horn at him as he stuck his middle finger up in the rear view mirror. He turned down the music and looked at Tank who was bopping his head to the beat.

"Yo, man if any of them scandalous hos done told my wife something, oh I am going to straight pistol whip one of em. That's my word. If any of these local dudes done disrespected my wife, oh he's going to die," Sam raged.

Mercedes paced the floor looking out of the window every few minutes. Sam pulled up in front of their Sundance Station Apartment, taking up two parking spaces. Almost stripping the gear shift as he quickly put the car in park, he hopped out of the car. His size ten, crisp new blue and white Nikes hit the pavement as he sprinted across the wet lawn avoiding the sprinkler system with Tank trailing behind him. He never acknowledged the mud that splashed on his one-hundred dollar sneakers, as his only concern was to get to Mercedes. Three steps before he approached the door, he reached under his shirt and pulled out his 9mm semi-automatic. He then gave Tank the key to open the door.

Mercedes ran to the door, throwing her arms around Sam and laid her head on his chest as she cried. He embraced her tightly as he put the safety back on the 9mm and laid it on the end table. Tank stood on guard with his .45 Magnum pistol in his hand.

"Baby Girl, tell me what's wrong," he said in a comforting tone while holding Mercedes in his arms. His whole attitude had changed. Whenever he dealt with Mercedes, his persona turned into that of a teddy bear. It was like Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde.

"I was watching the news, and the reporter said they were questioning people from the '804' for killing that boy Cam and with you being the leader, I was afraid the cops had you." Mercedes sobbed while sniffling and blowing her nose with the tissues she'd gathered while waiting for Sam to arrive.

"Baby Girl, you don't have anything to worry about. I know the police will probably pick me up for questioning because of my reputation, but they can't hold me. Nothing has changed. I am giving all this up in a couple months once you graduate. You know what we planned, right?" He asked her as he stroked her hair. Mercedes shook her head, wiped her tears and smiled up at him.

The plan was that as soon as she graduated from high school, they were moving to Norfolk . She had been accepted to Old Dominion University. He was going to give up his current lifestyle and open an exotic car lot near Virginia Beach. He'd had a good run. He'd been flooding keys of powder cocaine into the streets of Richmond for the past few years. Sam had every drug house, corner, strip, block and neighborhood in the streets of Richmond, and all surrounding counties, on lockdown. He owned and operated every single after hour, crap, number and liquor house in the town. The ones he didn't own in the rural areas, got blessing and approval from Sam. He was the ringleader of the "804" and ran the most successful and organized crime ring in the state of Virginia. He had found Mercedes and wanted to share the rest of his life with her. Amazed that he had gotten away with everything this long, Sam was certain it was time to move on. He knew that this life was a trap. He had enough money stashed and decided to quit while he was ahead.

The day she graduated, the police indicted him on murder charges. He was held with no bond. Mercedes wanted to drop dead and die. She was devastated. The funny thing is, everybody thought she was distressed over the money. She was ravaged due to the fact that her husband, her soul mate, her best friend, her confidant, her life, her everything, her all, was gone.

Mercedes sat on the mahogany bench listening to the verdict knowing he didn't commit this crime. He was dining with her at Aunt Sarah's at the time of the murder and he never left her side. That was Mercedes' testimony when she was called to the stand. But the testimony of the others was more damaging. Cam's mother, Shuckey, a frail, brown -skinned, bald headed woman, with her front teeth missing or rotten from getting high for so long, testified that she'd seen Sam fleeing the scene. She was a junkie. Shuckey had a possession charge pending in another court, which was going to be dismissed after she hung Sam. The Commonwealth attorney agreed to the deal. Shuckey was a freebasing, cocaine-addict, low life, but they had wanted Sam for a long time, so her character was ignored.

Sam was sentenced to 60 years. Mercedes vision blurred. She couldn't hear or interpret anything anybody was saying. All she could hear was "guilty" and feel the weight of her own sobs coming like huge waves in her arms. Mercedes immediately looked as Sam screamed out to Shuckey, "You lying junkie bitch! You reap what you sow. Just because I'm in here don't think it ain't others who can't get to you. You better leave town because this here town ain't big enough for you to hide in!" Sam was taken away chained and shackled. When Sam reached the door, he stopped in his tracks. He glared at Mercedes and hollered out, "I love you, Baby Girl, forever and ever! These walls can't stop our love, Baby!" Mercedes couldn't look at Sam. Sam's bow tie wearing lawyer explained to her that he would have to do at least 15 years before he would be eligible for parole, providing good behavior. The lawyer informed her that the longest the state could hold him was 35 years. Thirty-five years was a long ass time. She had to figure something out.

Mercedes finally got herself together and left the courtroom to face Sandra, who had been removed earlier from the courtroom for trying to intimidate Shuckey from testifying. Shuckey had a restraining order out on Sandra for threatening her not to go to court to testify against Sam. When Mercedes delivered the news to Sandra and her first concern was his material possessions.

"How long before you're going to be home because I need to come and get Sam's jewelry and also I need to get his cars from over there. You're going to have to sign that Benz in your name over to me, too." Sandra was harsh and to the point. She never liked playing second fiddle to Mercedes, and now it was time for her to position herself as numero uno, as his mother.

The nerve! How dare she? Mercedes thought speechless. She could not utter a word.

"You can act like you don't hear me, but I'm going to say it one more time," Sandra stressed. "I need to get all my son's belongings from you and I mean that."

Mercedes' palms began to sweat and her heart began to pound rapidly as she looked up into Sandra's eyes and said to her in a stern tone, "Did you just comprehend what I said? I said they just gave Sam sixty years for a crime he didn't commit, and all you can do is worry about his possessions. I simply can't focus on any car or anything else material right now. Just so you know, I am not giving anybody any of his belongings until I speak to him. As a matter of fact, I can't even talk to you anymore because I feel like you are tempting me to disrespect you, and overall, you are Sam's mother." Mercedes put her hand on the strap of her Gucci soft stirrup crocodile shoulder bag that Sam had rewarded her with for making all A's the next to last 6 weeks of school. She pushed it all the way on her shoulder and turned to walk away.

Sandra followed behind her making a scene. "Listen to me, you little grown-ass gal. You don't get sassy with me, missy. See, you might have a hold on Sam, but I don't care nothing for you, never liked you and never will. You ain't nothing to me. See, Sam ain't here to take up for you now." Sandra was so mad, foam gathered in the corner of her mouth.

Mercedes couldn't control the tears from rolling down her face as she walked faster and faster to get out of the pathway of Sandra's words. Everybody from the bondsman, to the inmate trustee mopping the hall, and the lawyer holding a file talking to his clients, stopped what they were doing to watch the distraction Sandra made as Mercedes expeditiously tried to escape. Once she was out of the courthouse she ran to her car, threw her purse onto the passenger seat and just sat in the driver's seat and sobbed. As the tears flowed down her face then to her neck she screamed, "WHY ME?!"

After Mercedes boo-hooed a while, reality sank in. Where was she to go now? She knew she wasn't going to ask her family for any type of assistance. She was too ashamed to after she had moved out from her mother's house and in with Sam. She had vowed at that very moment that other than moral support, she would never ask anything else from her family. She would learn to take care of herself, but where would she start?

Somehow she managed to drive herself to her favorite aunt, Millie's house. Millie was a small featured, cocoa-colored woman with very thin eyebrows and long eyelashes. She wore finger waves gelled neatly across her entire head. Before she could ring the doorbell, she reflected on something Millie had taught her years ago. The Bible said that if two come together and agree on something, whatever they ask for will come to pass, but Mercedes needed confirmation. Mercedes asked God to give her the will and the strength to be there for Sam and to love him unconditionally. To be with Sam always, even through incarceration. She prayed for some of the tension to lessen between her and Sandra. She knew that the only breakthrough and miracle would come from God.

Millie had already heard the verdict on the evening news. Mercedes explained to Millie in detail the performance Sandra put on as they were leaving the courthouse. To Millie's surprise, Mercedes wasn't really concerned with Sandra's actions. Her focus was on Sam and his well-being. Millie tried to comfort her by sitting beside Mercedes on the loveseat and placing her arms around her asking her, "Baby, would you rather have 12 people convict him or six people carry him?" That was not comforting to Mercedes at all.

"Auntie, no disrespect but somebody dying and someone going to jail is two totally different things. In jail, everything is stripped from you. Your freedom, your self-respect, and your loved ones are all taken away. Yeah, you can still see them and touch them, but at the same time you watch them get conditioned. You watch them get bitter. You watch and hear of your loved ones getting disrespected by some egotistical, control freak, toy cop, who probably doesn't have any authority at home, so they come to work and abuse what little authority they have. I'm sorry, Auntie," Mercedes said shaking her head as she continued, "There is just no comparison."

Millie said, "Right," as Mercedes continued.

"Then we get stripped of our rights as well. We have to be searched when we visit. We can't wear this. We can't wear that. They can search our cars at any given time if it's on their premises. Does prison actually corrupt our people to be more scrupulous? What is the fear now?"

Aunt Millie couldn't get a word in.

"The way I see it is, one day you're living a regular everyday life and the next day you're in prison being treated like an animal. Locked in a cell 23 hours a day, then they wonder why when you're released you act like an animal" Mercedes raged.

She thought about all these things and just began to pray. She had always prayed every night, but now she really pulled out her Bible and started to read it. Her mother had always instilled prayer in her life. Mercedes had been through a lot of things and she knew that she would or was to be faced with some unknown obstacles that had yet to be revealed to her, and ultimately, God would be the only one who would carry her through. She knew that God would be with Sam no matter what the outcome was. Millie kneeled in front of the sofa with Mercedes. She left her Aunt Millie's house feeling a lot better.

As Mercedes approached the apartment, she could see from the street that the door was cracked open. As she approached the door, she realized it was off the hinges. She automatically thought the police had been there, but for what reason? Sam was already in jail. She walked into the apartment. The living room furniture was gone. There was only a broken frame on the floor with a painting of Sam and Mercedes that Sam had gotten to hang over the fireplace. She walked to the eat-in kitchen and the table was gone. There was only one bar stool pulled up to the counter with one-watermelon placemat. She stepped into the dining room – cleaned out! She proceeded to the bedroom— nothing left! Only Mercedes clothes were hanging up in the closet and her jewelry box. There was a note attached to the jewelry box with duct tape. Written on a brown paper bag with a black magic marker in big bold letters was. "YOU WILL NOT BE FUCKING NO OTHER GUY ON MY SON'S SHIT".  
She couldn't believe Sandra was behind all of this. Mercedes screamed out, "That dirty bitch!" She broke down crying hysterically.


	2. The Good Times

**Hi guys! New chapter. I don't own Glee or the plot! Enjoy!**

 **Reflecting back 2 years:**

Mercedes was 17 years old when Sam got locked up. She met him when she was only 15, a sophomore at Henrico High School. One Friday night, back in the day, her girlfriend Santana spent the night at her house. Mercedes was on punishment because she had gotten a Saturday morning detention for arriving late to Mrs. Walden's class one too many times, so she and Santana couldn't go to Skate Land or anywhere else for that matter. It was a sure gift that she could have company at all, especially company as resourceful as Santana.

Santana was bright skinned with dirty blonde hair. She had big poppin' hazel eyes. Being the baby of seven brothers made her quick on her feet. She loved staying the weekends over Mercedes' house because there was a loving mother and always a refrigerator full of food. Plus, there was peace and quiet away from the crack infested, brick bungalow style projects she lived in. Mercedes' house was a mansion filled with all the latest technology. They even had a guest room, although she never slept there. She'd always bunk in Mercedes' room.

Santana loved Mercedes' large bedroom. It was the perfect girl's living quarters. The comforter set was a maize, bright orange and hot pink print with a white wood bedroom suit. The large rug on top of the hardwood floors was a maize print to match the comfort set. She even had a hot pink telephone. The lighting in the room was hot pink and orange disco lights. The walls were covered with Nicki Minaj and Drake posters. One wall had a bulletin board filled with pictures of her family and all of her friends from school at dances and games. Mercedes had her own desk and walk-in closet filled from top to bottom with clothes, belts, boots and shoes. But most importantly, Mercedes's room had her own television, DVD player and all the latest books and tapes on her bookshelf.

Santana had stolen her older brother's phone book, a book with the numbers for all the "big boys" who were major players in the drug game. Mercedes's mother, Gina, had taken her phone line out of her room as part of her punishment. So, they had to sneak and use Gina's line. No one called Gina's line after 11pm. Santana and Mercedes continued to make calls and either got no answer or the "big boy" was not at home. It was midnight by this time, and they had called all the numbers in the book except one. That number belonged to Sam, A.K.A. Ghetto Super Star, big time drug dealer and a treacherous killer.

Santana had been skeptical about calling the number because she knew Sam would not take a phone prank lightly. He had a notorious reputation according to Santana's older brother, as well as everybody else in the hood. Sam was not to be played with in any type of way. Santana didn't know him personally, but there were stories all over town of his heartless acts. Maybe it was just a rumor that he had killed a boy over a Blow Pop one time. It was also said he'd killed a man for telling his mother to "kiss his ass" because she pulled into a parking space that he had been waiting on. Nobody would dare testify against him because his whole family, including his mother, were gangsters. Nobody messed with anybody who was dear to him. His workers would even steal from their own mother to keep from being short on any of his money.

Sam was the worst kind of dope man to deal with. Rumor was, and this rumor was close to the truth, that he was a coldblooded killer, cunning, and very intelligent. He was charismatic and a master of head games. With his business-oriented mind, he had goals and things he wanted to accomplish in life outside of the drug-game. He had book sense— common sense— and street sense! Very rarely would you find a street hustler with all three of these traits. When you do, all hell can, and will, break loose. Which it did.

Santana took all these things into consideration and decided, being the thrill seeker that she was, that they were going to call Sam anyway. Hell, it was Friday night and he probably wouldn't be available anyway. She picked up the phone and hung it up, then picked up the phone and dialed. The phone rang twice. She hung up before anyone picked up, and then burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Mercedes asked. "I am about to call this guy," she said.

"Call him then. Don't keep hanging up," Mercedes demanded as Santana followed her orders, a male voice answered. "Hello," the receiving voice said.

"Hello, can I speak to Sam?" Santana said. "How did you get this number?" The male voice inquired. "Sam gave it to me," Santana responded in a casual tone. "Well, this is Sam and I don't know who this is playing games, and I know you are playing because nobody would or should be calling here for me. Now tell me why you insist on lying?"

Santana bucked her big pop eyes. She wasn't expecting Sam to even be there. She was totally caught off guard. So, she just tensed up. She had to think quickly.

"Sam, this is Santana, Baby Joe's little sister from around "The 804."

"Okay," said Sam, "Is something wrong with Baby Joe?" sounding sincere.

"No," replied Santana.

"Then what other reason would you be calling my family's home?"

She immediately came back with "My friend, who lives in the county, seen you come through 804 and is dying to meet you."

Mercedes immediately hit Santana. Santana got up off the bed with the telephone in her hand, speaking into the receiver with her hand around the mouthpiece of the phone. Santana was good on her feet.

"Ever since she saw you, she's been calling me asking who you were. She's very fly. Not to be disrespectful in any kind of way, but she looks better than any of the girls I've ever seen you with. She has real long black hair with copper streaks and ain't got no bumps on her face. She got a real big butt!" Mercedes's eyes got big as Santana continued. "She ain't no yuk mouth chick either. She got pretty white teeth, and 'bout 5'3. I ain't gay or nothing, but she bad, Sam."

Mercedes was struggling with Santana to try and hang up the phone. Santana couldn't believe she still had Sam on the phone listening. So she guarded the telephone with her all. She would not dare hang up on Sam anyway.

"I told her that you already had a girlfriend and that you wouldn't be interested in her, but would you at least say hi to her please?"

"Where is she?" Sam asked. "She's right in the other room." "Put her on the phone," Sam demanded, but laughing to himself. I can't believe these little girls are playing on my phone, but I am gonna go ahead and play along with them.

Santana called out, "Mercedeees", as if she wasn't standing right there. Santana extended her hand out handing Mercedes the phone. Mercedes shook her head no, but Santana begged and pleaded with her on her knees until Mercedes took the phone and softly said,

"Hello." She was sweating from tussling with Santana to hang up the phone, and tried very hard to catch her breath. She was also a little scared that Gina might wake up, hear them, and come into her room to hang up the phone. Or even worse, pick up the phone and embarrass her in front of the king of all the big boys.

Sam went along, pulling on the jay he was rolling before the phone rung: "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you." She said. "Where in the county do you live?" he asked just making casual conversation.

"Richmond Hills." He automatically knew that she must come from a good respectable family. Richmond Hills was an upscale elite community. There were only a handful of black families living there. She didn't want to tell him that she lived in Richmond Hills because she didn't want him to think that she was the stuck-up type. At the same time, she didn't want to lie. That was something that he could easily find out. They chit-chatted for about 15 minutes. Sam couldn't believe how well spoken, confident and mature Mercedes was. He wanted to see who the person was behind the voice.

Sam received a text message. "Give me your number so I can call you right back, because I gotta go take care of something." Sam said. I can't give him my number. He cannot call back here this time of night. My mother would flip the hell out. I can't tell him I'm on punishment, and I don't want my mother to tell him either because then he'll really think I am a little girl. Think quick Mercedes, Umm ... Umm... think!

"I need to take a shower and get myself together, so how about I just call you back?" Mercedes tried to save her under-aged self.

"That's cool. So, just ring me back in about thirty minutes." Sam was very persistent. He knew he would be in the house for the night because he had been out gambling for 3 days consecutively. He didn't really have anything else to do and he was in a good mood. Most of the time he had no time to be at home to kick it on the phone with a female. This would be different for him.

From the time that Mercedes hung up the phone from Sam, Santana started filling Mercedes in about all the good things that were known about Sam. "Girl, he got money! He is da man, you hear me? He brought every kid in the neighborhood bicycles for Christmas around the 804. He'll never let anybody go hungry. He takes care of everybody around there. Girl, and he fine as I don't know what. He is a Greek god! He taller than you, bout 6'0. Girl, he got blond hair and green eyes. He can dress his ass off, even got a pimp daddy walk. He got two open face gold crown teeth in his mouth that are spaced apart. I even heard he got a big dick too."

Santana boasted on how Sam had a different car for each day of the week. Mercedes didn't take Santana seriously about everything she said pertaining to Sam. Santana couldn't believe that Sam actually told Mercedes to call him back. She secretly thought to herself that Sam probably wouldn't even be there when Mercedes called back.

Thirty minutes flew by. It was after midnight, but she still waited fifteen extra minutes to call him back because she didn't want to seem pressed to talk to him. It sounded like they were having a party. There was music playing and people talking in the background. She asked, "It's loud, what's going on?"

"My momma and cousin are having a couple of drinks before they go out," Sam said. Mercedes and Sam talked for over 2 hours. He asked her mainly about her family life. He felt getting that information out of her would tell him a lot about her character.

"Who do you live with?"

"My mother."

"What does she do?"

"She has her own catering business. She works from home."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have a brother by my father, but he doesn't live with us."

"Oh, your mother and father divorced?"

"Dang, what are you Hawaii Five- 0 asking all these questions?"

"Hell no, I ain't no police," Sam laughed. "No, far from the police baby, just a guy trying to get to know a girl, that's all. Something wrong with that?" He knew it really wasn't.

"No. Now my father is the forbidden story," she jokes. "I usually tell people he lives out of town, which is only half the story. He does live out of town, but he's in prison." Mercedes said. Sam found this interesting, he turned his ears up.

"For how long?" Sam asked about the father's jail time. "Well, for a long time."

"What's a long time?""So far, 15 years plus."

"Mercedes, wait a minute, you're 15"

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me. He's been locked up since I was 12 days old. As a matter of fact, that's how they located him. They went to Richmond Memorial, looked at my mother's records, got her address off of them and there he was with his newborn baby, me."

"Damn, baby. Sorry to hear that." He paused then, continued prying into her forbidden story. "Damn, ain't that some shit? What, did he murder somebody?"

"Bank robbery."

"And they gave him all that time?"

"Yep."

"What's his name? My mother probably knows him."

"Lloyd Jones" Mercedes said.

"Lloyd 'Slot Machine' Jones!" Damn, he's a legend in this town. He pulled off one of the most infamous bank robberies in the state of Virginia. They called him Slot Machine because any bank robbery that he pulled off, always paid off like the slots in Atlantic City. This was back in the early seventies and he's still a legend even now in the late eighties.

"Baby, I am sorry you had to grow up without your father. Every little girl needs her father." Sam was warming up to her now.

"Yeah, it used to mess me up, but when I evaluated the situation, I couldn't have asked for a better mother. She gets on my nerves at times, but one thing is for sure, and two things for certain; she's always been there when I needed her and even when I don't need her." Mercedes threw out a fake laugh when she thought of the reality of the statement she had just made about her overprotective mother.

"Do you write him?" Sam asked, getting back to the more celebrated member of the Jones family.

"My mother makes sure that I write him. For the first few years, my mother would see to it that I visited him. Even though he's in prison, she wanted to make sure he was still a part of my life."

Sam thought to himself, damn, that alone says a lot about her mother. She is a faithful woman and has a lot of principles and her working from home has given her enough hands-on raising of Mercedes. I am almost one-hundred percent sure that Mercedes's mother has instilled those qualities in her daughter. She is only 15, but just maybe...

Mercedes suddenly realized how late it had gotten. She knew that she had to get up early to go to Saturday morning detention. She knew she couldn't fall asleep because then she would have to repeat it and would not be able to cheer in the big game next Friday night. Mercedes was the captain of the cheerleader squad. Friday was the game that Henrico's basketball team played John Marshall. Everyone who was anybody was going to be there. So Mercedes ended the conversation and told Sam it was nice talking to him, but that she had to go. He told her he definitely wanted to hear from her again the next day. She said O.K.

Sam sat on the couch looking dumb founded. He had never had anyone end any conversation with him first. Women would always stay around until he got tired of them and was ready for them to go. He thought to himself, "the nerve of this broad to act like she couldn't stay up and talk to me. Baby Jo must not have informed his lil sister of the caliber of the dude she was dealing with."

Saturday and Sunday went by, and Sam didn't hear from Mercedes. It hurt his ego that after two whole days she hadn't called. He had even told his cousin and mother that if she called, to give her his pager number. By Monday evening he said to himself, whenever she finds out who exactly I am in this town and decide to catch the vapors and want to get with me, I am not going to even accept her calls! As soon as that thought crossed his mind, the phone rang. He answered it, "Yeah," thinking it was going to be for his cousin. He heard a sweet voice say, "Hello, may I speak with Sam, please?"

"Yeah, you finally decided to get around to calling me, huh?" Sam said with a nasty tone. "Why even bother calling now?" he said.

She paused "Excuse me," she asked indignantly. "How about I never call you again, would you like that?" He did not like her tone. She didn't like his either. He was in shock because nobody spoke to him in that tone and expected not to get smacked. But then, he was too far away to hit her and put her in line.

"Wait a minute, baby," he said. "Maybe we should start this conversation over. I don't want you to think this is game I am about to kick to you, but I have been waiting for your call for the last two days. I am a man of my word. My word is bond. When I say something then you can bank on that, and that's what I expect from others. So, when you tell me you are going to do something that is exactly what you do. So, I don't tolerate anybody lying to me about anything. Nothing big or the least little thing."

"That goes for me as well," said Mercedes. "I don't like to be lied to or played with either. There are a few things I need to talk to you about anyway since we're being honest with each other." He braced himself, and to his surprise, she didn't back down.

"Santana lied to you. I have never actually seen you, nor do I know what you look like and I never said that I was attracted to you," Mercedes filled Sam in on everything. "And even if I had seen you, I wouldn't have ever gotten Santana or anybody else to approach you. I probably wouldn't have said a thing. And if I'd ever felt like I was at the point where I just had to meet you, I am very much my own person."

She reminded him that she was still in high school and the reason she couldn't call him back was because she had detention, which caused her to be on punishment. Her mother had taken her phone out of her room so she had to sneak to talk to him. She explained that she just didn't feel like sneaking around using the phone. So, she decided to wait to call him when she got her phone privileges back. She also explained that since she was only 15, her mother didn't allow her to date or get involved in relationships with guys. Her mother, especially, would not let her even be bothered with Sam. He was 21 years old, and his street reputation made him older than that.

Sam could not believe his ears. Mercedes was so mature and well spoken. He couldn't believe how honest and to the point she was. She wasn't like the other chicks trying to scheme on his money and wanting to say they were screwing him for his reputation. As a matter of fact, he was wondering, is she just acting like she don't know about my checkered past? How I'm living now, or does she truly not know? Sam had only dealt with older women, and this young tender thing now had his undivided attention. None of his old heads were even competition for Mercedes, and this was still at the beginning of the game. Sam couldn't understand what was going on with him. Why am I entertaining the conversation of this arbitrary person, and she ain't but 15 years old at that?

He replayed bits and pieces of their conversation in his head over and over again. He wanted to see her. Fifteen or not, I must see her. He reckoned with himself beauty and brains don't come hand in hand. Her conversation was intriguing. So she probably would look a mess. Curiosity was killing him. He decided that he was going to see her and even bet with his main man, Slim, that she would be busted. After he sees that she was tore up from the floor up, he would close out that chapter of curiosity and move on.

For the next 3 days, he would stop whatever he was doing to come in the house around 7 p.m. every evening to call Mercedes. He wanted to talk to her on his house phone so there wouldn't be a bunch of distractions like people running up to him asking him for this and that, as well as people begging. "Sam can I have five dollars? Sam, I need help with my light bill... Sam, Sam, Sam." He didn't want her to hear none of that. He also wanted her to have his undivided attention. Besides, he didn't want Mercedes to have any indications on the extreme status of his lifestyle. He knew what kind of upbringing she had, so he wasn't sure how she'd take to his lifestyle. He expected that Santana had already given her some ideas, but he wasn't tripping on what Santana said.

Friday, the big game day, finally came. The game was always a sellout. It was a big deal in this town. Mercedes and her fellow cheerleaders had been rehearsing several cheers to keep the overflow crowd excited. Mercedes looked around the gym at all the people who filled the stands. Her girls were really showing off. She could feel that tonight was going to be a good night. Right before they were about to perform in their half time show, she glanced at the door and an entourage of dudes came in. They all stood out. Pretty much everybody had on all kinds of leather suits.

But these dudes, oh, they took it to another level, and were rocking full-length furs, Gucci glasses and jewels glistening like the sun on white Bahama sand. Mercedes noticed one guy in particular who stood out. She thought he was fine. He had a medium, blond hair and green eyes. There was a certain charisma about him. Mercedes's co-captain, Tina, was motioning to her, to look over at the dudes, but she didn't want to seem pressed. Right when she looked back over there the music dropped. The song played. Mercedes just showed off, all the cheerleaders did. She really put her all into it. Her flips, splits and everything, but never making any eye contact with any of the Big Hats who had just walked in the door.

Henrico won the game 72 to 70. Afterwards Mercedes changed clothes because she wanted to floss her outfit at the after party. Gina was chaperoning the party. Mercedes didn't mind her mother being there because they looked like they could pass for sisters. She and her mother shared the same exact chocolate complexion. Most of the time Gina possessed light brown eyes but they sometimes changed to green or gray. Her mole above the right side of her mouth brought out all the beauty that hid inside of her well-maintained long black ponytail. Gina, in her forties, not looking a day over twenty-five, still possessed smooth skin and a nice figure. Now, Mercedes had more butt and breast than her mother did, but their builds were still the same. One could see that Mercedes was more flamboyant and outgoing than her conservative mother.

With Gina being there at the dance, Mercedes pretended like she could really hang. She had on a purple short leather skirt, and a purple leather jacket to match. She wore some purple tall riding 9-West boots that tied up at the bottom while everyone else had on black. Gina had gone on a shopping trip and got those months ago at the King of Prussia Mall in Philly. Mercedes hadn't worn them yet because she had been saving them especially for that night. Everybody was telling her how cute she looked, and she knew it. Mercedes always stood out in anything she wore. She constantly dressed on a more sophisticated and classier level than her peers. There were girls who wanted to compete with her dressing, but there was just no competition because she had a style of her own.

When she was coming out of the bathroom with Tina, one of the guys that was in the entourage came and asked, "Which one of yall name is Mercedes?" Tina pointed. He said "oh" and walked away.

The next day, Sam called. "You did an excellent job cheering last night. I liked what I saw and I may want you to be my own personal cheerleader."

"You came to the game but didn't make your appearance known to me? You didn't even speak to me!" She was upset and let him know it. He liked Mercedes because she had spunk.

"Look, baby, that was yesterday. I can't bring that back. Today is a new day and I want to see you." Mercedes was in shock. Wait a minute, he wants to see me?

"Can you meet me somewhere around your way?" Sam asked.

How can I pull this off? Think Mercedes, O.k. I can meet him up the street. Only white people live in that block and none of them know my mom, so I won't have to worry about them trying to snitch on me that I am meeting a grown man.

The date was set. When she saw him roll up in his Ferrai chills struck through her body and she was mesmerized. Oh, my God, it's the dude from the entourage at the basketball game last night. This can't be the dude I have been talking to over the phone. Well, shoot me running! Why do I have to be 15? Ohhh, I just cannot believe this shit. I know he'll never be my boyfriend, hell, I've never even had a boyfriend my own age, let alone one that's 21 years old! Mercedes, just keep your cool and lose the thought of him being your boyfriend.

Once up close she tried not to focus on the anchor pendant on his necklace that was fluttered in diamonds.

"You are even prettier close up," he said, as she blushed. "Thank you, you're not too bad yourself," she said calmly as she melted inside.

They talked for a little while longer before she said, "I hate to break this up, but I have to get back home before my mom gets suspicious."

"Okay I'm glad you snuck out to meet me. I will call you in a little while to make sure you got home safe."

Mercedes strolled back down the street, passing all the large houses that sat up on the hill. Why am I so young? My age stops me from doing everything! He would never take me serious anyway. I'd be his "little girlfriend." Get real, Mercedes, he's a grown man having sex, and you are still a virgin. Taking all those things into consideration, she dismissed the idea of ever being anything to him, and walked on home.

He watched her as she sashayed. The further she got down the street, the more he genuinely wanted her. Not for sex, but just as his own personal teddy bear, so to speak. She was everything he wanted in a female. She had the right build, big ass and breast. Her facial features were O.K., but she had the cutest dimples. She wasn't any beauty queen, but she was beautiful in her own way. She had long flowing black hair and a chocolate complexion with no acne. Even though she was 15, he definitely liked her style.

As Mercedes walked in her door, the phone rang.

"Look, I want to take you to a movie this coming Saturday." She felt like she wanted to just drop the phone. She couldn't believe this 21-year-old man wanted to take her out. All kinds of things started running through her mind. What am I going to wear? How am I going to wear my hair? Most importantly, how am I going to convince my mother to agree to let me go out with him?

She thought of every possibility and tried to think of ways to go about this from every angle. I could say I am going to the movies with Santana, but then she's going to want to talk to Santana's mother and insist on dropping us off or picking us up. I could say that it's a school function, but she's involved in every school outing. She came to the conclusion that her mother may let her go with a 17 year old, but definitely not a 21 year old. That was a dead issue.

Mercedes finally persuaded Gina to let her go to the movies with her "friend" who she'd been talking to on the phone for months, and she told her mother she'd even been meeting him at Skate Land for the past couple years. She also told her mother that he was sort of like a big brother to her. So, her mother would not look at it as a real date. Now she knew that Gina would want to meet him, and he would have to come in and meet her before they left.

Mercedes knew Gina was having company on Saturday night, and would be more lenient with her guests there. She told Sam to pick her up at about 6: 30, and he agreed, but he called at seven that evening. Saying that time had got away from him. He had gotten caught up gambling, but he was on the way. For a minute she thought he was standing her up. It couldn't be real, that she was going out with this big shot.

When the doorbell rang Mercedes hurried from upstairs to try to get to the door before Gina could get to it. Mercedes had to admit that she looked very cute. She had on tight fitting black leather pants, a black, red and white shirt, some red leather tall riding 9-West boots, and a red leather jacket.

Gina rushed into the foyer, looked out of the window to the burgundy BMW. She invited Sam in. When she saw him with a huge diamond in his ear, Gucci sunglasses, and exquisite leather coat, and it wasn't that imitation stuff either, her first thought was "Oh, hell no, my daughter is not going anywhere with this gangsta looking cat. Bottom line."

But that was before he spoke in that civilized manner that mother's love. He made direct eye contact with Gina while extending his hand to greet her. "I am so pleased to finally meet Mercedes's mother. Mercedes has a lot of good qualities, and I can tell that she must have inherited them from you. Would you like to come along with us? We are going to see a movie." Sam said.

"No, Sweetie," responded Gina in an equally civilized manner. She thought to herself, that was a nice gesture. 'He has good manners and he looked me in my eyes while he spoke to me. Hummm, I have raised Mercedes with certain morals and principles, and I trust her. She knows if he acts a fool that I am only a phone call away. Mercedes's mind is set on going on this date. She inspected him from head to toe, and I can understand why. He is definitely a cutie.'

"Sweetie, you all go and have a nice time," Gina said.

"Is 11: 30 O.K. to have her back?" Sam wanted to do everything right.

"Yes, Sweetie , that'll be fine." That impressed Gina. Mercedes peeking from around the corner was bedazzled, as well. Sam knew it would put Gina more at ease. Gina went in Mercedes's maize and hot pink room to get her. She put her hands on a strand of Mercedes's hair that was out of place, fixed the out strand, and grabbed Mercedes under her chin. "Rule number one for Dating 101. Never go anywhere without your own money in your possession. Don't let him know that you have money, but keep your own stash in case he acts a fool. I gave you the change because rule number 2 states, never go on a date without change. You may it in case your cell dies or something and you need to use the pay phone to call somebody. You understand? Now I am going to be here all night, if you need me, baby. You look beautiful." She kissed Mercedes on the forehead.

As Mercedes was about to turn to walk out of the door, Gina called out to Mercedes and Sam, "Wait a minute, smile! I have got to get a picture of my baby's first date." Gina flashed them with her 110 camera.

 _'Oh, my God I knew she was taking all this too well. She just had to embarrass me, by snapping that stupid picture. She is so dramatic and sentimental. I am so glad I did not inherit that trait from her. She always has to overdo it. Like she just could not settle with giving me one dollar of change. She had to give me three dollars of change. The phone is only 20 cents. Now I got all this change weighing my pocketbook down. Don't she know I am smart enough to just call her collect?_

Gina watched from the house as Sam opened the car door for Mercedes. Tears begin to roll down Gina's face because reality sank in, her baby, the one she'd given birth to, which seemed like just yesterday, was growing up. As Gina looked on watching them drive off, a time line of events in Mercedes's life from birth up to this point flashed through her head.

They got to the movie 20 minutes late, which was fine by Mercedes. She was fascinated with just being with Sam. He was very serious, and to her, he seemed a little uptight. The movie was over at about 10pm. He knew they were working with little time. He stopped by his apartment on the West end. It was something out of a magazine to her. Mercedes's mother had a bunch of antique style furniture, but Sam apartment was very modern. Everything in the apartment was black; black leather sectional sofa, a large picture of a tiger on the wall in the living room. The tile in the kitchen was black marble. The cabinets and counters were a marble print as well. All the walls throughout the apartment were mirrored. Mercedes was intrigued by his style.

He cut the T.V. on and sat on the arm of the sectional. She stood in front of him. He just sat there. She asked him, "Are you going to give me a hug, or real gangsters don't hug." He stood up in front of her and put his arm around her, but never responded to the comment. She tried to kiss him, but he turned away, so she kissed him on his cheek, and she could feel his penis getting hard. At that point, he looked at his watch.

"It's almost eleven, I've got to make one stop, and I gave your mom my word that I'd have you back by 11 :30." He grabbed her jacket, held it up in front of him so she could slip her arms into it, handed Mercedes her barrel shaped Liz Claiborne purse and opened the screen door for her so they could exit the apartment. They were off.

The ride back to Mercedes's house was silent, besides the radio playing. She wondered to herself exactly what his thoughts were. Sam was so mysterious. _'I wonder, why he didn't try to make a move on me. I can't believe that he was a perfect gentleman. Would he ever see me again? Is he not impressed with what I wore?_ _Is it my hair? She had her hair in a flat wrap, hanging real straight with the ends bent. What is it?_ He pulled into the 7-11 convenient store. "

You want something out of here?" Pointing to the store. "No, but thank you anyway." He ran in and left the car running. He was back in a flash. He came back with 2 bouquets of flowers. He gave her one and placed the other bouquet on the back seat. _I wonder whom the other one is for. The nerve of him to go in the store and buy his other chic some flowers while he's with me! It must be some tramp he's going to go and screw since he can't screw me. It's all too good, though. He probably thinks just because I am young I won't know what's going on. I am not going to say anything though. I am going to go ahead and play along with his little games, as simple as that._

They arrived at Mercedes's house. He grabbed the other bouquet of flowers. He walked her to the door. Sam presented Gina with the flowers. _Oh, this young boy got his stuff together trying to flatter me, huh?_ Gina thought to herself, loving the attention, but not wanting to display loving it too much. "Thank you, Mrs. Jones, for allowing me to spend time with Mercedes." As he sat down in the Victorian style chair in Gina's living room, he said, "I was wondering if you'd allow me to take Mercedes out again to dinner tomorrow night because we didn't really get to spend a whole lot of one-on-one time together?"

"Oh, and why was that? You picked her up at 7: 15, and now it's 11 :20." Gina was anxious to hear his response.

Using his hand to explain. "Well, see, at the last minute my grandmother called requesting a ride to Bingo. I had to stop her at Kmart to get a marker because she left her Bingo bag at home, which put me way behind schedule. Mercedes and I could not go to dinner as we planned after the movie because we had to pick up my grandmother from Bingo and drop her off at home. And initially, I told Mercedes we were going to do dinner and a movie. I am a person of my word, and I'd like to keep my word with Mercedes, if you'd allow me to."

 _He seems like he has good characteristics, but at the same time this is my baby, my only daughter, and I got to monitor him closely_. Gina looked into Sam' eyes because she wanted to see the expression on his face when she gave him her response. "No, tomorrow night is not going to be good." Sam looked at Gina.

"O.K., Mrs. Jones, I'd like to thank you for the time you have allowed me to spend with Mercedes tonight," Sam said in a calm tone. He stood up to shake her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Sam, you are most welcome to come over tomorrow night. We have cable television. You all can watch a movie and order a pizza, and maybe I'd consider allowing you to carry Mercedes to dinner next weekend." She had to play it slow. "That'll be fine. Good night, Mrs. Jones and Mercedes, I will speak to you tomorrow." Gina then started feeling like he was a good kid at heart. She decided that she wasn't going to judge the book by its cover.

As Sam drove back across town to the crap house to try to win back the $22,000 that he'd lost earlier that evening, he came to grips with the situation. Mercedes was what he'd longed for. She was going to be his. He knew that she was not of age. He was also aware that there was a certain set of rules he'd have to follow concerning her mother. He'd have to cater to Gina. Kissing ass wasn't something that he was good at. He never had to cater to anybody, man or woman. Not even his own mother, whom he loved very much. As bad as he felt, he wanted and needed to have Mercedes as a part of his life. He'd have to play up to Gina.

Gina was an excellent mother. She had always taken a part in every activity and function in Mercedes' life. Mercedes was Gina's everything. Gina was an active parent in every organization in Mercedes's school, as well as in any other extracurricular activities Mercedes participated in. Everyone was envious of the role Mercedes's mother played. She was "super mom." As a matter of fact, Mercedes had been looking for an eligible bachelor to befriend her mom so she could focus a little less on Mercedes's life.

Mercedes and Sam started seeing each other regularly. Every morning he would take Mercedes to school. Of course he was on his way in from gambling and hustling all night long. Sam would sleep while Mercedes was at school. He stressed school and its importance to her and would never let her skip school to be with him.

One day at Sam' house they were watching "Avatar", and she asked, "Sam, why do you stress school so much to me when you don't even go yourself?"

Sam was shocked at her question. He turned to look at her and spoke from his heart. "Look, baby, I inherited this life, you haven't and I won't let you. You think I like this lifestyle?"

"Sure looks that way to me!" She said softly and slowly. "Well, baby , you're wrong."

"Then why do you do it then, if you don't want to?"

Sam took a deep breath, then got up and got his brother's picture. "This is my brother, Steve he was a real O.G. doing it up. He never let me get involved in the drug part. I only watched while he babysat me while our mother worked 3-11, second shift. He dropped out of school when he was in the seventh grade because our mother was forced to work her ass off to take care of us. He began providing everything for us. He taught me the game, never ever allowing me to put my hands on any drugs. When I got to eighth grade, no longer was anything handed to me. I had to work for mines, counting the money and studying anything pertaining to investments." Mercedes listened attentively. She had heard Sam mention his brother Steve, but never had she got any details from Sam only that he and his brother were very close.

"Well, when I was in tenth grade, my brother took a bullet for a little girl who was riding her bike when some dudes came through the 804 projects trying to do a drive by." Sam paused for a moment. Mercedes put her arms around Sam. She could see the hurt and the anger in his eyes. He continued. "So, once he was buried he still had a lot of loyal men on his team, and a lucrative empire, so rather than let it all fall, I was convinced by my homeboy, Tank, to take it over. So, I stepped up to the plate, and kept shit rolling."

They both were quiet as she continued to scratch all over his back lightly with her fingernails.

"Did they ever catch the boys who did the drive-by?"

Sam looked at Mercedes as if she had asked a stupid question. "I was out there that day. When I saw my brother fall to the ground, I just grabbed a pistol and ran out there and started fucking gunning. If you recall, the 804 only got one way in and one way out, right?" Mercedes nodded in the positive. Sam continued, "Well, when they realized the entranced was blocked off, they couldn't get out, so they hopped out the car and ran across the street to the school trying to get to those apartments. Baby, we hunted them fuckers down and shot them making them squirm to their last breaths."

Sam went into silence for a minute. Mercedes, judging by her sheltered life, should have been scared of him, but this only excited her. Sam sharing this side of him made her want him more.

"Baby, I apologize. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but you asked and I had to give it to you real." He was surprised that she wasn't alarmed or in shock.

"So, baby, this is why I want the very best for you. I mean I graduated from high school and I have even taken some classes after, but due to my lifestyle I couldn't stay focused. You are very dear to me. I want you to have the best education. Because an education can get you a long ways."

Mercedes was very intelligent, and he was going to see to it that she didn't lose focus. He started rewarding Mercedes for any good work or grades she got in school. He would give her all kinds of expensive gifts. Gucci book bags with a purse to match, every color leather coat and suits, trench coats, as well as short jackets. The jewelry he gave her was on the level of Gina's jewelry, if not classier. It wasn't long before Mercedes had jewelry on every finger stacked. Two and three rings on some fingers.

Gina started questioning all these exquisite gifts. On the one hand, she was relieved that she could finally get to do some things for herself. Gina always poured all of her money into Mercedes. She wanted Mercedes to have the best of everything. She secretly felt guilty that Mercedes had to grow up without a father, which is why she went overboard and spoiled Mercedes. For the first time in years, Gina started doing things for herself. Mercedes even slipped money into Gina's jewelry box where she kept her money. It was the only way she would ever get Gina to take money from her. But still, Gina asked Sam to tone down the gifts. He wouldn't, and just kept them coming. Now, it had been six months they had been faithfully together, and Gina had a certain amount of respect for Sam because of his concern for Mercedes's education. This is what kept her allowing him to see her daughter. The way he diligently took her to school and picked her up. And before he would take her on any dates, he'd question her about her homework and would get permission from Gina.

Their six month anniversary was a few days away. Sam and Mercedes were in his car on the way to drop her off at school. Sam turned down the music, and glanced over at her, as he turned into the school parking lot.

"What do you wanna do for our anniversary?" _I thought you'd never ask_ , she thought.

"Do you have anywhere in particular you want to go?" Sam asked.

Mercedes smiled. She looked directly into Sam' eyes as the car stopped at the student drop off point. She knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to ask.

"Sam, the only place I want to go is in your arms, while we make passionate love." Thrown off with her answer Sam swerved the car, letting off the brake by mistake.

"Baby, listen, I want you to be sure you are ready for that because once you lose your virginity, it's something you can't go back and get."

"Oh, I am ready. I want to consummate our relationship. Every time I hug you, kiss you, look into your eyes, I know in my heart that I want you to be the first person I experience everything with. I want you to be my first, my everything, and my all. I always think of the presents and gifts you give me. I think of all the extravagant gifts I'd like to give you. I'd give you my life if I could, that's how deep my love for you flows. You've earned my heart; through all the times you've been there and been so patient with me. I am not just speaking on the gifts. I'm talking about your genuine concern for me, the way you go beyond the call of duty for me and my circumstances. My virginity is priceless and I'd like to give it to you." The school bell rang and the car behind them honked the horn. She simply said in an energetic tone, "Baby, gotta go. See ya this evening." She kissed him; "I'll call you at lunchtime, O.K?" she said as she hopped out of the car.

Sam was astonished with the words that came out of Mercedes's mouth. He knew that she was a virgin. He'd never pressured her for sex. He figured it would happen in due time. Besides, he got pussy on the regular from the other chicks that he fucked with from time to time. Pussy was no problem. He was leader of the "804". He had broads throwing pussy his way, coming from the north, the south, the east, and the west. They all wanted him. He was a hot commodity on the streets. His relationship with Mercedes wasn't based around sex.

Sam had his own selfish reasons. He knew that Gina was from the old school and she had instilled principles into Mercedes, unlike a lot of the last generation of moms. He knew that he had to make love to Mercedes mentally before the physical, simply because he was fully aware that the mental love would always last longer than the physical. He knew what type of lifestyle he lived. He knew in his heart that he may have to do some jail time one day. He was totally knowledgeable of the fact that his freedom could be snatched from him at any given time. Sam never wanted to lose Mercedes, and in order to always make sure she was a part of his world, he couldn't dare base their relationship on sex. He based it on the mental first and foremost. He was always fair and played with principles with anything concerning her. Anything he gave her his word on, no matter what sidetracks and temptation the streets might've had going on, he kept his word with her. He very rarely lied to her. When he had to, he'd simply tell her he couldn't answer her because he didn't want to lie to her. He was a perfect gentleman. He was her best friend. They could communicate about anything from small things to major things. The only level he never communicated with her on was the drug game.

Sam never wanted to put Mercedes in any situation where she would know anything that could make her an accessory, or that the police could question her on. If she ever was questioned about anything, she couldn't speak on it because she didn't know anything. He did instruct her about some vital rules. Never ever tell the police anything, and never indulge in any drugs ever. Always keep a close eye on your enemies.

Sam naturally spoiled her with material things as well with small intangible things. He'd take time out of his busy day to write Mercedes letters and to go to Hallmark to read and select the appropriate card for her. Sam cooked for Mercedes, even though he wasn't a good cook. He practiced chivalry. The things he'd do for her were so astronomical. He'd fly her to New York to go school clothes shopping. At any given time, he'd take her to Georgetown to go shopping. He'd send her flowers, tulips, for no special reason, or rent a horse and buggie to take her on a ride. Anything he'd see on T.V., he'd naturally try to recreate for Mercedes. Sam sometimes laughed at himself when he looked at some of the things he'd do for Mercedes. He simply told himself that "Gangstas Need Love Too!" He basically made himself a measuring cup for Mercedes to use to measure other dudes she'd encounter, in case he ever got killed or had to go to jail. He hoped that Mercedes would be able to do a bid with him, but at the same time, he knew in his heart that the reality was that Mercedes was very young and had never been exposed to anything. He was wise to the fact that she'd most likely stray. He was familiar with the reality that there was a limited amount of "real gangstas" left. None of the rest of those jokers could offer her half of what he had. She may get with them on the physical side and get into their pockets but guess what? None will ever have a clue how to get into her heart.

Three days before their six month anniversary, Sam decided that he was going to take full responsibility for Mercedes. He wanted to wake up to her every morning, and go to sleep beside her every night. He wanted to marry her. She was still underage. He knew for a fact that Gina wasn't going for that, and there was no way around that, but he decided to try his hand with Gina anyway, and went to talk to her.

"Gina, I am not going to talk in circles to you, or play any games. I love Mercedes wholeheartedly. I plan to spend the rest of my life with her. I want her to be my wife, to take on my name, and years from now, bare my children, but I need your permission to marry her."

Gina almost fainted. She was outraged, but she managed to keep her composure. She took a deep breath.

"Sam, have you lost your damn mind?"

"No, I am serious. I love Mercedes with all my heart."

"Sam, I truly have a great amount of respect for you and I love you as if you were my own son. At the same time, my first priority is Mercedes. She has her whole life ahead of her. She has yet to experience any growing pains. I am fully aware that you and I both want the very best that life has to offer for Mercedes. I don't feel it's in her best interest to marry. Christ sake, she's only 15, but when she turns 18, she will be free to make her own decisions. Gina raised her voice. "Until then, I am not, and I won't sign anything giving consent for my 15 year old daughter to marry a grown man."

Sam decided that even though Gina wouldn't agree to sign the papers so that they could get married, that still was not going to be a factor. Sam decided at that moment that they were going to be married. He brought Mercedes a three-carat engagement ring with a two-carat wedding band to match it. He brought himself a phat wedding band. They would wear them. He went to one of those computer places and had a marriage certificate drawn up. Both of them signed it, and that was their commitment on paper. He called his travel agent, to take care of the travel arrangements for their honeymoon. He knew if anyone could put this together in short notice she could. Sam assumed complete responsibility for Mercedes. He moved her in with him, and took full care of her. He made it clear to Mercedes that she was not to go to anyone in her family for any type of favors. He'd provide her with everything she needed. The lovely thing about it was that he meant it from his heart.

Gina was outraged as well as heartbroken. She felt like everything she ever wanted for Mercedes was gone out of the window. She was hearing advice from a lot of people. Funny how people always can voice their opinion about your child, when they don't even have their own children in check.

They say Mercedes is only 15, that she doesn't have any feelings. She may be 15, but she has her own mind and feelings. I don't want to forbid her from seeing him because she would sneak and see him. By no means would I want her to hide anything from me.

Gina couldn't sleep. She couldn't think straight. "Lord," she cried, I don't want to lose my daughter." Gina realized that this situation was burdening her down. All she knew was to turn it over to the Lord. He'd work this out. Gina stayed on her knees.

"Father up in heaven in the name of Jesus, I come to you tonight in prayer on bended knees, Father, with a broken heart, confused mind and filled with absolute emptiness. Lord, I have done the best I can to raise my child the best I know how. Lord, I ask you to forgive me for my mistakes while raising my child. Lord, I plead with you, not to allow my daughter's mistake to cause her a lifetime of suffering. Lord, I release control of my child over to you Lord, I am leaning on you to show me how to be a blessing to my child. Grant me wisdom. In the precious name of Jesus. Amen."

Gina concentrated on making her catering business a big success. She threw herself into it. She already had a limited, but elite group of clients who she catered for, and had a waiting list for clients who desired her to cater their functions with her gourmet cooking. She pulled her waiting list out, along with her phone and address book. She decided that right now, her business would be her prime focus. However, when her daughter needed her, she would be there for her too.

On their anniversary, the travel agent had arranged for Sam and Mercedes to go to Sandals Beach in St. Lucia. St. Lucia was simply beautiful. Sandals Resort was the ultimate place for couples to go, offering a white sand beach and lush tropical gardens. Mercedes could not believe this place. They thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Sam sat on the terrace in the tropical color chair. Mercedes came and stood right in front of him, wearing a red see through short nighty with some red high heels. Sam looked her up and down as she posed and turned around. "You see something here you like?" She said to Sam in a seductive tone. He smiled.

"No doubt about it." Sam replied.

"Well convince me then," Mercedes said, as she bent over and started tongue kissing him.

He put his hand on her round tender butt. She put her hands on his chest and started fondling his nipples, which was a sure turn on for Sam. He took his other hand and put it under her nighty, and ran it up her leg. He played around her vagina until he found her clitoris, a spot nobody besides her had ever touched before. He gave her a breathtaking encounter, using only his fingers. She couldn't take it standing up, so she sat on his lap and while he reached around and continued to rotate using his two fingers on her clitoris then inside of her.

She sat there, as she knew that she wasn't in control, feeling lost and wondering what to do. He made her feel amazing. She wanted to do something to reciprocate the feeling to her man. She felt his big erection and wanted him inside of her. She moved trying to position herself so she could sit on it. Sam whispered in her ear,

"Baby, let's go inside onto the bed. It may hurt more if you try to put it in like that the first time." He picked her up and took her to the bed. She was naked waiting as he laid on top of her kissing and sucking on her breasts. She felt good, but she wanted what she had been waiting on for the past 15 and a half years of her life. She wanted to know what all the hype about sex was and she wasn't afraid. So she reached between his legs and placed him right where he needed to be. He pushed a little, worked slowly and carefully into her tight, wet vagina. She tensed up. He stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't wanna hurt you," Sam whispered.

"No, please keep going," She said, but inside it was hurting awfully bad. She wanted to scream, but she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Baby, you gotta relax." Sam said softly as he blew in her ear.

 _Relax shit, this shit fucking hurts... damn, and people be acting like this shit feels good, fighting over this and everything. Maybe I am missing something. I am trying to thug this shit out, but damn!_ Once he was finally inside, the pain immediately turned into pleasure, as she just laid there. She started to moan, "Oh, my God!" He stopped moving. "You want me stop?" he whispered.

"No, please don't," Mercedes replied, not meaning it. Then she started pumping back moving around trying to get with his rhythm. As soon as she started throwing it back to him. He started going fast. She moaned loudly as she came, she held on and gripped his back. And then he stopped and collapsed on top of her, as he fell the ocean breeze came through the open balcony door.

"What's wrong?" He snickered. "I just came, baby."

"For real?" She was sore, tired and glad at the same. She wasn't sure, being a virgin, if she could even bring her man to an orgasm. Sam held her in his arms Damn, had I known this shit was going to be like this... I would've did this shit a long time ago. She got some bomb ass pussy. I swear that shit is like wine. It can only get better with time. I hate for another dude to get a hold of that. Ump, Ump, Ump, he'll have to die.

Now she wanted to learn to put it on him so he wouldn't stray and go anywhere else for sex. From that day on, she perfected her sex game because she knew that it surely played a major part into a man's head, heart and pocket. She didn't want anyone else to dare get the ultimate prize she had just got from Sam. Most definitely, she wanted to be the last person he'd be with on a sexual, mental and emotional note.

The rest of the vacation they thoroughly enjoyed themselves, making love on the ocean front terrace while the sun set. They took an invigorating shower in the natural waterfall. They used a hot bubbling whirlpool under the cool shade of a palm tree. They also went scuba diving, wind surfing as well as parasailing. Mercedes had died and gone to heaven. She just didn't want anybody to revive her.

When Mercedes returned home to Richmond, of course, the haters were lurking to rain on her parade. It was all over town that Sam had married Mercedes. Her toxic girlfriends were all jealous. They started bringing up every notorious episode they could possibly dig up on Sam.

There was one girl, Lisa, who used to be Sam' girlfriend back in high school. She was crazy about Sam. She did everything sexually she could possibly think of. He still didn't want her, nor did he pay her any mind. She was outraged that she had degraded herself for all this time and he married this schoolgirl who wasn't even old enough to drive. The nerve! She knew that she couldn't fight Mercedes as bad as she wanted to. Sam would probably beat her unmercifully. She knew that much. She would still make Mercedes insecure and have second thoughts. She would call the house, and wait for Mercedes to answer the phone, then she would pick, "K-Mart got school paper on sale for 29 cents a pack." Lisa would blurt out trying to belittle Mercedes as much as possible, just to remind Mercedes that she was still a little girl.

"I am young but I'm married to the man you desperately want," Mercedes would retort.

She would never tell Sam any of those small things. She had been warned by her uncle, Bo about exactly what type of things Sam had been known to do.

Now Mercedes's uncle Bo, was her mother's only brother and he acted as a father, big brother, and uncle to Mercedes. He spoiled her. He was a hustler, although he acted as though he worked. He wasn't big time, but he was no slouch either. Bo was a well-respected old-timer, who pulled off a heist with Lloyd and vowed to watch over Mercedes while Lloyd did time. Bo lived like he was still in the seventies, wearing a small black afro, pimp hats and walking with a cane. Standing six foot-five inches tall, brown skin and weighing 290 pounds, he drove a 1974 black Cadillac Coupe DeVille that was cleaner than any new Cadi. He was shot in his jaw back in the late seventies, so his mouth was twisted. When he spoke, he talked like he had a mouth full of shit, and he always had to spit after every other sentence.

Bo never sugar coated anything to Mercedes as her mother Gina and Aunt Millie would sometimes do. So he told her, "Watch yo self because Sam is a loose cannon. He loves you, but will kill at the wink of an eye. So, just be mindful when you tell him things people say and do. Cuse me," as he spit. "It's like playing chess. The queen protects the king, you gotta protect him from as much nonsense as you can." He spit again.

Mercedes was conscious of the fact that he'd definitely jump the gun and do something crazy to anybody who was disrespectful to her. In Mercedes's eyes it wasn't worth him doing anything crazy to jeopardize him getting in trouble and them being separated.

Shortly after the "marriage," Mercedes turned 16. Sam bought her a red BMW for her birthday with red BBS rims on it.

"Baby Girl, I want you to be happy."

"And I am happy to have a car of my own."

Even though she was driving long before she ever had a permit, once she got her license, she started strip hopping— riding through all the projects and drug strips to show off her car. Especially when she was driving any of Sam's cars, even though he told her do not take any of his cars through any public housing or drug areas. She still drove it wherever she pleased.

She rode down the streets with the brick two -story style buildings on both sides with the dirt-patched grass. Some of the concrete porches had people standing on them. The bus stop on one corner was filled with guys sitting on the designated bus bench, but when the bus pulled up, none of them got on because the bus stop was only a way around the "no loitering and no trespassing" signs that hung on the bricks of the end building. While another bunch hovered the pay phone , which people telephoned to the corner to see who was out there, and who had and was doing what. This all was a cover up for the cocaine slanging around the projects. As soon as a car rolled up, and if it was a car filled with females, the guys would holler out, "YO!," anxious to know who the girls in the car were. Then there would be a couple of guys walking over to the cut or behind a building, with a crack head following to make the exchange, money for crack, hand to hand. There was some of the corner boys that accepted other forms of payment, which consists of food stamps, stolen goods, jewelry or a sexual favor for a little bit of flava (coke).

Then there were the females who got their hustles on around the projects. Some chics got dressed in their Sunday's best coochie-cutter shorts just to walk up the street to catch the eye of one of the corner boy's major players. They didn't want crack , but they wanted these guys to fund their habits, which could have consisted of shopping, hair done, nails manicured, new sneakers or whatever may have been their fetish. Some wouldn't know anybody over in the projects, but would just hope to ride through and one of the guys would stop the vehicle. Or they would be one of the corner boy's girlfriends just riding through to see her man talking to a girl. Her tires will come to a screeching halt, and she hops out making a scene, not knowing that the girl he was talking to is a crack head. Subsequently, there would be other girls coming around the projects with intentions of meeting a friend of her friend's man, another corner boy, so she too could come up.

In the meantime, all kinds of cars were rolling up, new ones, old ones, a car that needed a muffler, and one that had smoke coming out of the tail pipe. Then you had the people approaching the corner on foot, bike or scooter, all in the name of buying crack. This particular corner so happens to be one in Richmond, Virginia, but every town has one.

When Mercedes approached the projects, she would make sure all the windows were rolled down, and the music pumping just to draw attention to the car, so people could see precisely that she was pushing Sam's whip. She would never make any eye contact with any of the guys out of respect for Sam, but she made her presence known, and was seen by all the broke down hos on the curb that was always hating on her. If she saw a female she was cool with, she'd cut the music down and carry on a conversation with that person, while the whole time exhibiting her newest rock or designer sunglasses, as the haters watched on enviously. Since they despised her anyway, she especially flossed on them. "Hate on that!," was the statement she made.


	3. Young But Not Dumb

Enjoy!

That had been the sweet beginning, and now, Mercedes had to pull herself together and gather her thoughts. She wanted to call Gina so bad. She would come and resolve this whole situation, but Mercedes's pride wouldn't let her call. She began to ask herself, "What would my mother do in this situation?" She peeled the duct tape to remove the letter off of the jewelry box and put it in her pocketbook. She picked up the phone and called the police. She reported to the police that there was a break-in at her apartment. She knew none of her neighbors had seen anything because they all were probably at work or they wouldn't say they had seen anything even if they did. The police came and observed the forced entry. They filed a police report. Once they saw the photo of Sam on the floor, they drew the conclusion that somebody had robbed Sam. They honestly were not concerned about who did it or why. The police silently looked at each other, signaling that the case would be closed as soon as they left there. They gave her a copy of the police report and told her they'd keep her posted. All she was really concerned about was the police report anyway.

Mercedes sat on the plush carpet and telephoned her Aunt Andrea, informing her of what happened. She also called Sam' right hand man, Tank, and asked him to come over. When he got there, he couldn't believe his eyes. She reached into her pocketbook, unfolded the letter and handed it to him. Tank had just collected some money that was owed to him. He gave her $ 5,000 to at least get a hotel room and to look for some more furniture the next day. He also promised that he'd give her $ 5,000 more in 3 days. He motioned to a dude waiting in the car to come in so they could try to fix the door until the maintenance people could get there. They also helped her put what clothes they could fit into her Bently.

Tank picked up Mercedes's spirits because he was actually doing hard labor, and Tank doesn't do any manual labor for anybody. Tank was a bright, light skinned guy who weighed about 270 pounds He wasn't your average fat kid. Tank was the coolest, smoothest big dude that Mercedes had known or ever seen. He might have been overweight, but he was a bonafide fly guy. She never saw him wear the same shoes twice, or anything about his appearance ever out of order. Even his kick around gear was the average person's top -notch wear. Tank's weight was never a factor to him. He knew that he was a big guy, but he finessed the women and everybody else he interacted with. So to actually see Tank carry her clothes to her car and bust a sweat humored Mercedes.

Mercedes realized that Sandra had also taken all Sam's cars from the complex lot, including the Benz that was in Mercedes's name. As Mercedes waited while the maintenance man fixed her door, the phone rang. Rinnnggg, I hope this isn't Sandra. I swear I don't think I can keep from going off on her. Maybe I shouldn't answer it. Rinnggg, I better answer it, it may be Sam. Rinnggg

"Hello" Mercedes said.

"Hey, sweetie, it's mommy."

"Hey Mommy" Thank you God, I really needed my mom to call.

"Listen, baby, I need a big favor of you. I am not feeling well and I don't feel comfortable staying in this house alone tonight. I need you to come over and spend the night. Please baby I really need you. I am depending on you."

"No problem, mommy. I'll be over in a little while. Do you want me to stop at the drug store to get you something?"

"No sweetie. I'll be fine once you get here."

Mercedes hung up the phone. Mercedes began to think, _mommy I need you now myself, but I'll be strong for you._

Nothing was wrong with Gina. She knew Mercedes needed her more than anything now. She'd seen the verdict on T.V. and Andrea had called and told Gina the stunt Sandra had pulled. She knew how strong minded and stubborn Mercedes was. She knew Mercedes wasn't going to call her.

Gina had also been keeping up with the trial on the news. She had a bad feeling about the outcome. While the trial was going on, she had a big oversized bedroom, gigantic walk -in closet, full size bathroom, and a den with its own entrance added on to her house. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to put it to use. She prayed that Sam wouldn't go to jail. The bottom line is, she had to be prepared for Mercedes's sake if he did. She brought a nice canopy bedroom set, and a leather sofa for the den along with an entertainment center, a 46 inch T.V., and a mini size refrigerator. She felt Mercedes could entertain her company as well as come and go as she pleased. She accepted the fact that Mercedes wasn't a little girl anymore. She even had Mercedes's phone line reconnected so she could have her own phone line back there. Gina knew that Mercedes would need somewhere to stay whenever she came home on the weekends from college. She knew that Mercedes would be in school for at least the next seven years. This had been Mercedes's dream since she was eight years old and found out her father was in prison and nobody could do anything to get him out. And now since Sam had been railroaded, she felt becoming a lawyer was her destiny.

While Gina waited patiently for Mercedes to arrive, all she could think of was Sandra _._

 _I can't believe Sandra's ghetto, no class having ass. I should have put her in check a long time ago. She doesn't know whose child she's messing with. I cannot allow this to go. I've got to call this wench and let her know that my child is not to be messed with and she better leave my child alone or else she's going to have serious problems._

Just then, she looked in her beach scene cover phone book that Mercedes had brought her back from St. Lucia, retrieved Sandra's number, picked up the phone and called her. Rinnnggg, Rinnggg, _This huzzy better hurry up and answer if she knows what's good for her_. Rinnngggg, _she doesn't know who she's playing with. I'll go over her house and sit on her porch and wait for her to arrive. Hum!_

Although Gina was middle aged, she possessed a nice figure and up beside any 21 year old, she could hold her own. She was a fighter back in her day. She didn't care. Gina would fight anybody, man, woman, or child, and could care less about their size. Since she birthed Mercedes, she tried to tone down her bad temper. But by no means, she most certainly did not play when it concerned her daughter. Just from looking at her, one would be shocked to learn of her temperament.

"Hello," Sandra finally picked up the phone. "Sandra, this is Gina, Mercedes's mother."

"Yeah, Gina, how are you doing?" Just as nonchalant and carefree, as if butter would not melt in her mouth.

 _How am I doing? The nerve of her to ask me how am I doing? This woman is so fake!_ "I didn't call to talk about me. I called to talk about your childish ass."

"I beg your pardon?" Sandra said, and Gina could tell that she was no longer sitting and no longer trying to play calm. Gina didn't care because if she got out of line, Gina had plans on going over her house anyway.

"No, don't beg my pardon. Beg me not to come over there and personally whip your ass for going out of your way to give my child a hard time. She's been nothing but respectful to you. She's having a hard enough time dealing with the fact that Sam is in prison for God knows how long. I am giving you this first and last warning, leave Mercedes alone or you'll have me to deal with me. And honey, let me be the first to inform you that you don't want that. I am so sick of you and I can't believe that shit you pulled today, you take that furniture and shove it up your ass. Have a blessed day."

Gina hung up the phone. _I think I handled that well, considering_. _I guess she knows where I am coming from now_. Just then, Gina noticed the lights on Mercedes's Sterling pulling up in the driveway. Gina headed towards the door to meet Mercedes, then she realized _, I am supposed to be sick, let me lie on the couch and let her use her key._

When Mercedes arrived, she noticed that her mother had added an addition to the house, as if the house was not big enough already. When Gina showed it to her and informed her, that it was for her, Mercedes got real emotional. She couldn't believe, that after being away from her mom for 2 years, how her mom still had her back regardless of what happened.

As soon as Mercedes got her mother comfortable, she wrote Sam a letter informing him what his mother did. She enclosed the letter Sandra left on the jewelry box along with her new phone number and living arrangements. She told him that she would be there on Thursday like she did faithfully every other visiting day. He knew that, though. She also told him that there was no need for him to stress his mom about the stuff she took. She must have needed it more than Mercedes anyway.

The next day, Mercedes called the renter's insurance company to file a claim in Sam' name. The policy was $ 50,000, she then mailed off the letter that she wrote Sam as well as some "Power of Attorney" papers.

With the money that Tank had given her, Mercedes paid a retainer to Sam' lawyer for his appeal. She set up a payment plan. She went shopping with the rest. She brought an appropriate comforter set for her bed with the curtains to match. The one Gina had on the bed was the typical mother's comforter: pink flowers. She fixed up her room. She bought a cordless phone, DVD and stereo for her entertainment center, and a nice chaise chair for the corner of her room. She also bought stuff to decorate her bathroom. She bought all new personals, perfumes, Chanel, Dolce and Gabana, Gucci, and the lotions to match.

She also brought a few cases of Pepsi and Mountain Dew so she could stock her refrigerator and have cold drinks when guests came. She went to pick up her Uncle Bo so he could go with her to the apartment to get the rest of her clothes and any belongings that Sandra didn't take. She also got her uncle Bo to hook up her stereo and DVD. She bought all kind of music, mainly rap, but she also purchased R&B to soothe her for the times when things were rocky, and these times were sure to come.

Mercedes and Bo got to the apartment, she checked her answering machine. Sandra was on there demanding that Mercedes bring the title to the Benz to her, she told Mercedes to get her mother back in check, because she didn't appreciate Gina's foul threats. Mercedes would never get indignant. She simply told her that she wasn't giving her anything until she spoke to Sam. She also told Sandra if she got something to say to her mother, then to address her mother, not her. Pulling no punches, Mercedes relayed all of this to Sam in a letter.

When Sam received the mail from Mercedes he was furious. He could not believe the stunt his mother had pulled. He loved his mother more than anything on Earth, but his mother was dead wrong and out of order. He couldn't understand why she even took the furniture anyway! What did she do with the furniture? Sam knew his mother didn't need any furniture? He had just brought her new furniture a couple of months before. He couldn't believe how humble Mercedes was concerning the incident with his mother. The way Mercedes handled the episode made him love and respect her even more. At the same time, he could not allow his mother to just totally disrespect his wife in such a way. He wouldn't let Mercedes disrespect his mother either.

Down in the city jail, the inmates had a phone list, but Sam didn't care about anybody's phone time, he had calls to make. The first one was to his mother. He stressed to her that he was very disappointed with her. He asked her where she got the gall to put her nose in his business. He also stressed to her that until she made the situation right with Mercedes, she could not be a part of his life.

He then called Tank to make sure he got the rest of his money from off the street. He instructed Tank to take whatever money he collected to Gina. Familiar with the old saying, "out of sight, out of mind," he wasn't expecting all his money to be straight. When somebody goes to jail and is not present to get their own money, the money is always short. He also told Puck, his other right hand man, to give Mercedes an allowance of $500 a week. And then, the final call was to Gina. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" She heard an automated operator.

"This is C& P with a collect call from, Sam. The automated voice continued, "If you do not wish to accept this call, please hang up now. To accept this call, press zero now." Gina hurried and pressed zero. The automated voice responded after she pressed zero. "Your call is being connected, thank you for using C& P."

"Hello, Sam. How are you under these crazy circumstances?" She asked with a sincere voice.

"Honestly, Gina, I am fine. I am just a little worried about Mercedes, that's all."

"Mercedes will be fine, Sam. I promise you that."

"I know you will make sure of that Gina, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, Sam."

"I need you to promise me that please, Gina, by no means will you let Mercedes get sidetracked. Even though I am locked up now, she still has to stay focused on pursuing her dream to become a lawyer."

"Oh, I have every intention of doing so," Gina said without hesitation.

"I am also aware that the seventy-five G's that I had given you to hold for her college education, well, that's not going to be enough. I am going to need you to take out some loans to cover the difference."

"I'd already banked on that anyway since the trial was rigged up. I was prepared to do that."

"My man , Tank, is going to bring you some money later today that he's collected for me."

"O.K."

"Gina, nothing has changed, I still want Mercedes to have the best of everything. At the same time, you've got to be very frugal with that money. She is going to have to tone down her spending."

Had he not been in such a solemn position, in prison, he might have chuckled at Mercedes's spending habits.

"I know, Sam. I will take care of everything."

"I know you will, Gina, but you know I worry about her. I want to thank you for getting the house addition for her. I really appreciate it."

"Sam, say no more. I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Never give up hope and always remember, tough times don't last, but tough people do." This was a special man, incarcerated or not, and she didn't want him to get lost in the crooked system.

"Man, Gina, I got mad love for you."

"Yeah, son-in-law, I do for you too." He and Gina had their ups and downs, but overall he knew he could definitely trust Gina.

Tank only collected $26,000 off the street, which was no surprise to Sam. He knew people would put larceny in the game since he was in jail. Tank brought it to Gina and she put it up. Gina had already applied for the loans for the full amount of the tuition because she didn't want to bring any kind of heat to herself. Her daughter was going to be a college graduate.

That night when Mercedes got home, Gina approached Mercedes's room. She overheard Mercedes on the phone talking to Santana. Mercedes was crying.

"I don't know exactly what my plans are now. I don't know exactly how I will go to college now with Sam in jail, or exactly how I am going to maneuver going to college, working a part time job to support myself, study, as well as go see Sam. Sam is still a priority in my life."

Mercedes was distant and Santana had no easy answers for her friend. When Mercedes got off the phone Gina advanced slowly and told her,

"Baby, everything is going to be O.K. I don't care what I've got to do to support you. You're going to college. Between the money I've saved for your college education over the years and the money Sam has given. Oh, honey, you'll be off to college in a couple of weeks. I've never let you down, and I'm not letting you down now."

The next day they went together shopping for everything Mercedes needed for school. They also traded her Sterling in for a brand new Volkswagen Passat. Sam would understand. A few weeks later, Mercedes left for Norfolk, part of the freshman clan at ODU.

For the next two years Mercedes excelled in school. She was focused on her schoolwork as well as on Sam. Not a day went by when she didn't send him some kind of mail. She made sure that his name was blown up at "Mail Call". Every single weekend, she went to visit him. They had him housed at Greenville Correctional Center. She visited him faithfully. She accepted all his collect calls. She would even forward her calls to her cell phone when she wasn't at home. She would never miss any of his calls. Every month, she had at least a $ 500 phone bill. She always managed to pay it and never complained about anything she did for him. It all came from the heart. She also stayed on top of Sam' attorney about his appeal. She would look over his transcripts to try finding any type of technicality. She also went to law schools all across Virginia and North Carolina so the law students could look over his case.

Puck faithfully gave Mercedes, her $500 every week, and sometimes he would give her more. He was loyal to Sam and his friendship and always kept tabs on Mercedes. There was nothing bad to tell, and had it been, he would have never uttered a word to Sam. Over the years they became close too, as did her and Tank.

Puck checked in more so than Tank did. Tank only checked on Mercedes when there was a problem, whereas Puck called regularly. Puck was handsome. He loved two things, money and the women that came with it. He had slept with most of Mercedes's friends, even after she warned them that he was a whore. They didn't care, they only saw his money, and he spent it carefree. He had pretty white teeth, with a gold crown on the side, which some girls thought enhanced his appearance. He wore round wire framed glasses, had a short haircut and an egg shaped head. He was about 6 feet, and weighted about 170 lbs.

Mercedes sat in the tan colored chair in the visiting room waiting patiently for Sam to come out from his building. She had been waiting for forty-five minutes. She walked over to the table set up as a desk in the visiting room and asked the correctional officer if they'd called for Sam. "He should be out soon. Maybe he had to take a shower or something. However, I will call again." Just then Sam, walked in the visiting room and she had to deliver the news to him that his right hand man, Puck, had just gotten picked up by the cops.

Mercedes smiled as Sam walked over to the guard to give the correctional officer his inmate ID. Mercedes was so happy to see Sam. She laughed with pleasure because he did not look as if he had left the streets. The only thing that gave it up, is that prison blue oxford shirt. He had ordered some blue Levi jeans. He was wearing some whit Air forces that Tank wore down there to see him in. Sam wore some old sneakers in the visiting room and when the guard wasn't looking they swapped shoes. He also had on some Ray Ban glasses. He had gotten, Puck, to pay a doctor to act as if Sam had glasses before he left the streets. The optometrist sent the sunglasses to Sam so he could have them in the prison. Otherwise he'd have to have state issued glasses, and no sunglasses are even allowed. Sam knew that the state didn't supply any sunglasses. The optometrist talked to the doctor in the medical department at the prison and convinced them that Sam had surgery a few years ago and his eyes could not come into direct contact with sun light. Uncle Bo, impersonating a clergy person, called the prison's chaplain and convinced the chaplain to accept a religious pendant for Sam to wear. That was how Sam was able to get and keep his necklace and cross to wear around his neck.

On his way from across the room to greet Mercedes, other inmates stopped him and talked with him. The only time he gets to see some of the inmates on the other side of the prison is in the visiting room. Mercedes shakes her head when he finally makes it over to the table where she is.

"That doesn't make any sense the way you act like you are still on the streets, people running up to you and you're dressing like you're still in society." Sam laughs, as he embraces her with a hug and a passionate tongue kiss.

"I am in society, baby. This is a world in itself.

Mercedes said on a more serious note,

"Boo, Puck called me, they locked him up."

Sam looked off and became distant. He took a deep breath. "Damn."

They both came became very silent. Mercedes had already gone to the snack machine while she was waiting for Sam to come out.

"Boo, I am going to warm your cheese pizza up. Do you want anything else from the snack machine?" Mercedes said.

"No, wait a minute before you go. I am not ready to eat yet."

"Well, what took you so long to get over here? I was waiting at least forty -five minutes. I told you I was coming. You had to take a shower or something?"

"No, baby, I was ready when they called, but I had to stop by building A on my way over here to check on some money that this inmate owed me from the game last night."

She shook her head, "It don't make no sense you can take the thug out the streets, but you can't take the streets out the thug. That's a damn shame." Sam laughed at her frustration.

"How did your exams go?" He changed the subject.

"Fine," but he noticed that she did not elaborate.

"I tried calling you last night but I didn't get any answer." He stroked her legs as he waited to see how far she would go in creating an alibi. But he hoped she would not go too far.

"My roommate and I went out for College Night last night, to celebrate that I had aced the one exam I was actually worried about."

"I tried calling this morning at about 7a.m. too," He added even though he was happy to hear about the "A" he knew she was capable of getting.

"I heard the phone ringing when I was leaving out the door to come down here. I just assumed that it was somebody for my roommate." She said for comfort.

Sam looked into Mercedes's eyes, and she saw a look on his face that she didn't recognize, insecurity.

"Baby Girl," he chose his words as well as he could. "By no means do I want you to stop living for me. I fully understand that you have needs too. You are not obligated to be my girl anymore, for real." Tears appeared in Mercedes's eyes, but Sam continued. "Baby Girl, please don't start that. Don't cry. But I've got to be real with you. I am getting too comfortable with you being here for me. I'm going to be here a long time. I know one day you may find someone else to be with, and he's not going to tolerate you coming to see me. Out of sight, out of mind. So, baby, for real, I would rather that you just leave me now verses five years from now." He felt too dependent on her and he didn't like that feeling.

"Sam, we made vows to each other. I know there were no legal documents involved, but we took an oath from our hearts, and as far as I am concerned, this is until death do us part. I don't want anybody else. Now stop acting stupid," She said while trying to hold her tears back.

"Baby Girl, if you feel the need to be with other dudes, then you are free to."

"Yeah, I know that I am free to. You've made yourself clear. Now let me tell you, the only place I choose to be is with you in your heart." Mercedes could not believe his insistence.

"Look, we can still be friends. I don't need a woman while I am in here. I need a faithful friend more than anything. That's all any man in prison needs is a devoted friend. Don't get me wrong. Every man locked up wants a woman by his side for his own selfish reasons, but he needs a friend more. Now think about it. What does he need a woman for? He can't have sex with her unless he wants to degrade her and have sex with her in the visiting room, but is that really cool with people's children and other people watching? He can't parade her around town on his arm. He can't lay beside her every night in bed. So, on the real, a man incarcerated doesn't need the headache of wondering if she's laid up with someone else. I know I don't. I don't want to go through that whole shenanigan of why you didn't accept a call or why you didn't write back. Or even me calling to holler at one of my homeboys and he drops some news on me that he seen you with the next dude." Sam was just as honest with Mercedes five years down the road as he was with her on that first day, when she was just fifteen years old.

"Oh, now I understand. All this is simply because I wasn't in my dorm room when you called last night. So now all you need is a friend? Okay I got your friend all right," she said sarcastically. Sam ignored her sarcasm.

"Yeah, all I need is a friend to talk to, listen to, and laugh with, to joke with and to keep my spirits up. For real, Mercedes, you can go your own way. We can end our relationship right now."

He went back into his dorm frustrated with the whole ordeal, the legal system mainly, because he did not commit this crime. He was confused. He knew Mercedes was most likely telling the truth, but at the same time, she's young, and if his appeal doesn't come through soon, how much time can she really do with him?

He didn't go to dinner that night. Instead he went to a building to check on his money one final time, and when it was short, he asked why. When the dude said the wrong thing, he punched him in the face. He knew that it wasn't that serious, but he had to redirect his frustrations somewhere else. He returned to his pod, went straight to his cell, avoiding any of his homeboys he was cool with, knowing he may lash out on them too. The rest of the night, and well into the next morning, Sam laid on his bunk wondering what he and Mercedes's relationship coming to.

The following day, he got a letter from Lisa. He thought about how she would definitely be there for him, but at the same time. He knew Mercedes would really fly the coop if she ever found out he was corresponding with Lisa. He evaluated the situation.

After taking all those things into consideration, Mercedes still knocked the doors down to see him. A few days later, she received a letter from him apologizing how he acted in the visiting room. She totally understood the mindset of a man incarcerated. People may think oh, what more do they want. They have three hots and a cot, but she understood just how hard it was on the inmate mentally to be away from his loved ones. There would be no holidays and no family gatherings, except for the corny ones that the institutions put on once a year.

Sandra finally came around. She realized that Mercedes did have good intentions where Sam was concerned. Eventually, she also grew to have a lot of respect for Mercedes. It had even gotten to the point where they would sometimes ride together to see Sam. When Sam told Sandra, Mercedes had the flu and Gina was out of town, Sandra showed up on Mercedes's doorsteps with orange juice and all kinds of flu medicine. Then a month later, Sandra had to go to the hospital and have surgery on her foot. Mercedes was beside her the whole time. She went over to cook for her and checked on her every day.

Sandra and Gina hadn't spoken in over two years. Sandra even called Gina, leaving her a message on her answering machine.

"Gina, this is Sandra, I'd like to apologize for the way I carried on. I've actually grown to really love Mercedes and I am so glad that she's a part of Sam' life, as well as mine. I never got the opportunity to tell you how much of an outstanding job you did with raising Mercedes. You see, I couldn't understand why Sam loved her so much. I never took the time to try to understand either. He'd been with so many other girls in his day, and this young girl came along and just swept him off of his feet. You know how it is; the ones we love never love us back. I didn't want her to hurt my son. See, before Mercedes, he'd never, I repeat, never loved any of those hos. The bottom line is Mercedes and Sam have made it very clear that they're going to be together whatever the weather is. So there is no need for us to hold ill feelings against each other. I guess what I am trying to say is, "I surrender." I don't want war with you anymore. Gina, please call me when you get this message. 777-9311."

Gina heard the message. _It takes a big woman to surrender, that's for sure, and to fess up to her shortcomings. Shoot, I realized a long time ago that Mercedes and Sam were going to be together no matter what. I guess I could at least call her back. I will, but I've got to hype myself up. I hope she doesn't want to meet for lunch or anything_.

Everything was going fine until one Saturday when Mercedes was visiting Sam and he asked her to make the ultimate sacrifice. He wanted her to put her freedom at stake. He asked her to smuggle heroin into the prison to him so he could sell. He said she could do it one of two ways. She could put it in her panties or put it in balloons and swallow it and she could throw it up in the bathroom in the visiting room. She felt like the sharpest knife ever had just stabbed her through the heart.

 _How could he ask me to jeopardize my freedom? Why does he want to break the law still and risk running up his time? He isn't starving for anything in there. His commissary stays stacked. He was a good dude from the street so somebody is always sending him some money. On any given day I could see somebody who knew him from the street and they'd give me a $ 100 to send him. Shit, why he ain't tell his mother to bring it? What, she too good? Damn, and I am supposed to be the one he loves? Yo, he straight violated_.

She didn't have any type of understanding. As she left the penitentiary, she had so many thoughts going through her head. She felt like the one who she loved with all her heart had just crossed her, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't even know how to approach this situation. She didn't want to tell him no and let him down, but at the same time, this one time, she had to think of herself first. She was so confused. For the first time in almost five years, she avoided him. She thought maybe she needed to stay away a little. She started going out, hanging at all the happening places, and meeting other guys.


	4. Jokes on You Boo

**_Here is chapter 4! Now Mercedes is very ooc, but no matter what she does, this is a samcedes endgame story. Also remember that she is young and never really got a chance to be young. She had to grow up fast. So please don't judge her to hard._**

 ** _if you have any questions that you want me to answer fast, you can reach me on tumblr at .com or .com_**

* * *

One evening Mercedes and her girlfriend, Tasha, were hanging out. Tasha was one of those girls straight from the projects who was just as fly as Mercedes was, but her life goals consisted of hooking the biggest drug dealer, being the baddest female in Richmond, keeping a nice ride, and to moving out of the projects to one of the nicer Section 8 communities. Tasha and Mercedes met because they both were captains of cheerleader squads back in school. They used to see each other at the games and both saw the material potential in each other. So, even though they were from two different sides of town they always kept in touch, and eventually became good friends.

Tasha was skinny, barely weighing in at 110 pounds. She never wore her real hair, only braided extensions. Displaying long, fat, neatly done box braids neatly in a ponytail on the top of her head, Tasha, without a doubt, set trends with her braided styles. Along with her braids she wore a small diamond earring in her nose and four holes in her ears. There was a permanent scar within her chocolate skin on her temple that she got from a scuffle years ago. Tasha wasn't self-conscious about her cut. Nobody was perfect and everybody had a flaw, and that was hers. She was very confident and couldn't be touched with a ten-foot pole.

Tasha and Mercedes were at the "Summer League" basketball tournament over on the West end on Idlewood Avenue. "Summer League" was packed. All the ballers were there showing off their cars as well as placing bets on which team was going to win. All the young adults knew that in Richmond if you were a female looking for a major player, or if you were a major player looking for a female, Summer League was the place to be on Tuesday and Thursday evenings. It was always jammed packed with wall-to-wall people. Girls were in their short shorts and a few guys were sitting or standing near their motorcycles. Cars lined up, double parked, horns honking because they were blocked in. Then there were the set of guys walking around with the super soaker bazooka water guns, who were searching for any stuck up, conceited, bourgeoisie acting female so they could soak her with their water guns. There were a few dudes scattered around who had their dogs on a leash, walking them. They either had Pitbulls or Rottweilers. Whenever the dogs would get in a thirty -foot radius of one another, the owners would have to pull the chains back to separate the dogs, as they growled at each other. Throughout the night during the basketball game, there would be somebody taking bets on which dog would win the dogfight, which was scheduled after the game later that night. The funniest part was that there was one guy, who always showed up wearing no shirt, with a super thick herringbone necklace on, and an albino, yellow and white Boa Constrictor snake around his neck. Now, he knew nine times out of ten, that most the females were afraid of snakes, so he'd get his entertainment by walking around watching the reaction of the ladies when he moved closer to them.

On this particular Thursday, Mercedes and Tasha were standing by the fence turning heads of the ballers walking by, acting like they were not paying any attention to all the ooh's and ah's. They were speaking and mingling with all by-passers. They noticed from across the court on the other side of the fence, this tall, kind of chubby, bumpy face, dark-skinned dude. He had thick eyebrows and was sporting a bald head and a mouth full of gold teeth. He had just got out of this bright yellow, flip-flop paint job BMW sitting on chrome. Chrome rims are like the shoes on a car. If an outfit doesn't have the right pair of shoes, the whole thing will be thrown off. It's the same thing with an automobile. Rims give it a whole different look as the right shoes would give an outfit a distinct look. They must be 18 inch or better. Although, when you take the original rims off a new car, the car depreciates. Some feel it's more important to make the car look good.

As soon as he rolled up, all eyes were on him. Mercedes and Tasha immediately acted as if they were not concerned, like they did not even see him. They were like sore thumbs sticking out because they were the only two who were not impressed. He immediately inquired to his homeboys as to who Mercedes and Tasha were.

He walked over with his Very Fine fruit punch drink in his hand, held his head back, drank his juice in one big gulp with his lips never touching the bottle, looks at Mercedes from head to toe a reaches up to remove his sunglasses. All he could say is, "ummp, ummp , ummp" He quickly glanced at Tasha.

"Didn't you used to go to Fairfield Middle School?" He eyed Tasha in recognition.

"Yeah. How you know?" Tasha says in a snobbish tone.

"I used to go there too for a lil while."

"Oh, for real? I don't remember you. What's your name?" Tasha squinted.

"Jamal Tinsley," he said.

"Oh, O.K. I remember your name. You look so different." They start reminiscing, going on and on about the good old days at Fairfield Middle School.

"Yo, I am trying to definitely meet your home girl right there," he turns his attention back to Mercedes.

"Mercedes, this is Jamal," pointing to Jamal, "Jamal this is my best friend Mercedes," as she points to Mercedes, making introduction. Jamal throws up his head, acknowledging her. Mercedes extends her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jamal," She says in a sweet, innocent voice.

Jamal looked and laughed. Damn, what type of shit she into? This chic gonna extend her hand for me to shake. Do she think she white or what? He threw his bottle in the trash and reached out and shook Mercedes's hand. Mercedes thought, where in the world did Tasha pick this stray up from with no manners? She knows she is wrong for introducing me to him.

At that very moment the Southside boys got to fighting with the Church Hill boys. Tasha and Mercedes made way to their car, afraid something more might happen.

The following Sunday Tasha and Mercedes drove out to Byrd Park. Byrd Park is off the hook every Sunday. It is the only thing to do on Sundays during the day in Richmond. Luckily, they roll up when someone is leaving, so they get a good parking space. It was a hassle not having a parking space on a Sunday. Traffic is at a standstill, this one and that one running to and from cars, carrying on conversation, females and guys catching up on gossip. No telling whom a person may run across. One is subject to see anybody and everybody at Byrd Park. You must also have a full tank of gas when riding through Byrd Park on a Sunday. People would sit in any one spot for twenty minutes before traffic would inch up even a few feet. Byrd Park was the happening place for all ages, but just like everything else, when there is a whole bunch of young folks, the police get scared and over react. They started blocking certain sides of the park down. Then they put signs up "No Parking, on Sundays 2pm- 8pm." Nevertheless, Sunday life at Byrd Park went on. The crowd just moved the party over to the other side of Byrd Park. The police posted "No Stopping or Standing" signs all over the park enforcing hundred dollar fines.

They saw Jamal again, and he tried to get Mercedes's number, but she wasn't pressed.

"Cedes, how come you don't like Jamal?" Tasha almost knew the answer, but she had to ask.

"I don't think I want to talk to no man who drives a canary yellow BMW." They both laughed. "Besides, that car looks like it could be a female car. To me only a female would drive that bright yellow car."

"Cedes, you know a brother is getting some money and want to shine."

"The only place shining gets you is in the penitentiary or in the diary of a stick up kid."

"Cedes, you right."

"But the crazy thing is, these brothers know this. They see so many of their boys right in their immediate circle fall victim. You would think they would learn. Right?" Mercedes, in her own way, tried to make sense of the high rate of young men in prison, more than at ODU and all the colleges in Virginia.

"You would think, but I guess their motto is ball til you fall," Tasha fell out laughing at her own poetics.

"Guess so, but you can't tell them nothing. When they sitting in da clinker, they be wishing they had listened," Mercedes said.

Later that night, Tasha wanted to go to Tropicana BADDD! Mercedes didn't really have any money to be jerking off at the club. She had just gotten her car out of the shop so her funds were very limited. To her the club wasn't where she wanted to spend her last money.

"Cedes, I'll pay your way in, and once we get in, some clown will buy our drinks and pay for our pictures."

"I don't even like rolling like that. I like having my own. Just the thought of some Wack Jack dude, giving me the impression that because he buys me a little $ 5.00 drink that I have to entertain him and act interested in his conversation for the rest of the night. No, I am not feeling that." Gina had trained her daughter well.

"Cedes, don't you got the money for your polo lessons?"

"Yep"

"Well, use that for your pictures and drinks and I'll give it back to you when I get paid tomorrow."

Mercedes seen that Tasha was determined to go, so she went. When they arrived at "Tropp" the line was all the way up to the next corner. As soon as they walked by they saw Jamal and his crew at the very front of the line. He called out to Mercedes.

"I got y'all, come on." He paid for them to get in, bought their drinks all night long, as well as paid for about six or seven pictures. He pulled Tasha to the side, peeled off five twenties and told her, he was paying her $ 100.00 for Mercedes's number. Tasha told him she'd get back to him before the end of the night.

"Look, Jamal is giving me a hundred dollars for your phone number. I'm going to give it to him. If he'll give up a hundred for your number you could probably get some shit out of him." At the end of the night, when they were walking to their car, he rolled up beside them in his canary yellow car with neon yellow lights under the bottom. Mercedes was not feeling that yellow car. I hope when he calls he doesn't ask to take me out anywhere. I am not riding in that car looking like it came straight from the Universal Soul Circus, she thought to herself. He called Tasha over to the car.

"You got that for me?" Tasha reached in her back pocket and handed over the number to Jamal. Jamal passed Tasha the hundred for the number. He then produced another a hundred.

"Put in a good word for me," Jamal said handing Tasha the second hundred dollar bill.

Mercedes thought to herself, this clown is really trying to shine, huh? I should've told Tasha to write "1-800-Joke" on the paper. Once they got in the car, Tasha handed Mercedes one-hundred dollars.

Jamal's first impression of Mercedes was she was a "missy prissy" type of chic. After conversing with her over the phone for 2 weeks, he felt her personality was down to Earth. Judging by the way she spoke, it would make one think that she was slow to the street life. She was very thorough.

Their first date was to Kings Dominion amusement park. They played and rode all the games and rides. Jamal won Mercedes a teddy bear, and she won him an even bigger teddy bear playing skeet ball. He was shocked when he found out she was actually a lot of fun to be around. They laughed and joked. She was pretty too. He was attracted to her and she didn't have a ghetto demeanor, which he wasn't use to. She was the best chic that he had ever dated.

They started hanging out a lot. Mercedes was on her summer vacation from school so she was in Richmond for the next three months. They went to see Jamie Foxx's comedy show together and went out to eat just about every day. They went bowling, played pool in the pool hall in Shockoe Bottom and saw every single movie together. He even took her shopping. Everything they did, she'd make sure none of their dates ran into the wee hours of the morning. She never put herself in the situation to have to feel pressured for sex. He actually was so intrigued with Mercedes he forgot what his initial intentions were.

That got old soon. Jamal had paid for all these extravagant clothes and hairdos to make her look drop dead gorgeous and for what? He couldn't even take them off her. He wasn't able to mess up the hair after he paid top dollar for it. Half of the time, he really didn't go out to any clubs. She'd come through the spot to get money to go out and he'd see exactly how good she looked. She wouldn't even come back around there to be with him after she left the club. She'd go straight home and kick it over the phone for the rest of the night. He decided they needed to have a "heart to heart" talk and now was the time.

"I need to see you," Jamal telephoned. "I've got something important to talk to you about."

Mercedes and Jamal went to an expensive Italian Restaurant. Mercedes was curious to know what exactly he wanted to talk to her about. Once their appetizers, mozzarella sticks, arrived, he dipped them into the tomato sauce and looked at Mercedes with a serious look. Here comes the game, Mercedes thought.

Jamal pulled no punches. "We have really been hanging tight and I want you to be a permanent part of my life. I want you to be my girl. I want us to be on some one on one type shit. I WANT US TO CARRY IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL. Now I've showed you how I get down for mines and I haven't even had sex with you. Now imagine how lovely it can be if we step this up a notch." This was the game Jamal kicked to Mercedes.

"Honestly, I don't need a boyfriend right now. It wouldn't be fair to you because I already have a man! I love him very much and I am not leaving him for anybody. So me sitting here pretending that I can carry it to the next level with you, is a dead issue. I appreciate everything you've done for me and I value your friendship, but at the same time, I told you this in the beginning and I still feel the same way. I hope we are still cool." She bit into her mozzarella stick.

Oh, it's cool for you to accept my money and eat up all my damn food, but you don't want to be my girl. Now all of a sudden, you want to remember that you got a man. This no good, ho!

Mercedes's response cut him down. He wanted to smack the cowboy shit out of her, but he kept his composure.

"I respect you for being real about it," he shook his head and drank some of his Heineken.

The realness was, that he wanted to fuck her and just had to go at her from another angle. He continued to talk to her on the phone as nothing had changed. He called her six nights later.

"I want to ask you something. I don't want you to take any offense by it though. It's very important," Jamal put on his sincere, serious voice.

"Go ahead and ask," Mercedes responded. "I am so attracted to you mentally and physically, you know this, and I feel like you got a wall up against me to shield yourself from my feelings. I've tried to come at you from various different ways, but you keep turning me away. You turn me on and off like a light switch. Now, don't cuss me out when I ask you this, but if I give you a G, could we have sex?"

I can't believe he is propositioning me. I am broke as a broke dick dog. At the same time, I don't want to seem like a trick. I was planning on doing it to him in the next couple of days anyway. I think I have been jerking his chain long enough what the hell? I would have to do it to him, doggy style. He's so ugly, I can't stand the thought of looking at him in his face.

"It's really not about the money, Jamal, but I am broke as I don't know what. You can come over. That's no problem," she said, holding her breath.

He went right over her house with the G in his pocket. His plan was to fuck the shit out of her and not ever speak to her gold digging ass again.

When he arrived, she had candles burning all through her den, bedroom, and bathroom. She ran him a candlelit bubble bath, washed him up from head to toe. When he got out of the tub she wrapped him in a big, oversized towel, and wiped him off. She pulled her Dr. Scholls foot massager out and gave him a pedicure. She put lotion on him, and gave him a full body massage, with sensual massage oils. She then fed him some fruit, grapes off the vine, cherries, as well as chocolate covered strawberries. Then hopped on his little, itsy bitty dick and rode him backwards. He came in approximately 45 seconds and he had on a rubber. "If that wasn't a damn waste, I don't know what was." Nevertheless. She got up to wash up and brought a washcloth back to the bed to wash him up. Jamal was sleep, knocked out, snoring. When he felt the warmness of the washcloth on him, he opened his eyes and went right back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to her voice. "Rise and Shine Big Daddy" Mercedes said. His eyes opened when she placed a tray on his lap. Turkey bacon, fried potatoes with onions, scrambled eggs, two almond croissants, some Smucker's grape jelly and a glass of Sunny Delight Orange Juice occupied the tray. NOBODY had ever cooked for him except his mother. The thought of somebody bringing him breakfast in bed was almost too much. He questioned her because he didn't know what a croissant was. He cleaned his plate empty, gave her the thousand dollars and an extra two hundred dollar tip. It was worth every penny, the best $ 1,200 he'd ever spent.

How could he possibly leave her alone? It wasn't as easy as he thought. Romancing him, she took fucking to another level. He'd gotten plenty of pussy in the hood, but that was all it was, sex, no romance, no feelings behind it. None of the things that Mercedes had done had ever even crossed his mind.

For the next two weeks, they saw each other every day just like before. They had sexual encounters two more times. He paid her each time. The third time when he went to give her the money, she wouldn't take it. She told him that it wasn't that type of party anymore. She informed him that they were better than that. When she came in, she looked at the mail. There was a letter there from Sam. She tore it open.

My Dearest Mercedes,

Just exactly how long do you plan to stay mad at me? I miss you and I love you very much. I want to apologize for asking you to jeopardize your freedom for my own selfish reasons. I also apologize for taking you for granted. You have every right not to speak to me ever again. I hope you won't take that avenue, though.

Anyway I need to put you down with something. I heard that you were hollering at that dude, Jamal, out there. He made sure it got back to me. He and Cam were boys. He hates me.

He and I were beefing before I left the streets. He is telling dudes how he is fucking my wife and how he really don't want you, and some other things I rather not say. What I will say is there's no need for you to get upset. Because the word is the dude is gone behind you. His plan to fuck you over blew up in his face. Now, what you've got to do is to take this dude for everything he got.

And when you feel you tired of that dude YOU just bounce on his ass. That's how you get revenge on him. And never ever let this dude know you know what his intentions were. The joke is on him, Boo!

Come and check me soon!

Forever and Ever,

Sam

Mercedes was furious. Was Sam just trying to throw salt in the game for his own selfish reasons? Nah, Sam wasn't that petty. But when you love somebody, love will make you genuinely do crazy stuff.

Right after she finished Sam' letter, Bo came by. He basically gave her the same info. So it was about to be on now, for real.

After Mercedes turned down that last money Jamal had offered her, his mind was blown. In his mind, that confirmed that she wasn't just out for his money. She knew that he'd never had a woman in her league and she used that to her advantage. She'd make sure that when she was with him, she'd always have some new type thing going on. She'd always wear the sexy, but not sleazy lingerie. She'd walk around him buck naked with nothing but some "come fuck me boots" on. Sometimes he'd never know who she was going to be until he arrived. She may come to the door with a blonde wig on, ask him "Is it true that blondes have more fun?" She'd cook for him and bring him back presents from the mall when he'd give her money to go shopping for herself. He wasn't used to any of this. All he ever dealt with was sleeze bags. So, everything Mercedes was doing was just getting him wide open.

Jamal fell in love with Mercedes. All he thought about all day was Mercedes. He catered to her in his own little way. He gave her money freely. Anything new that came out for females, he got it for her. He took care of her upcoming school expenses. He gave her a brand new candy apple Saab convertible with license plates that said "NO NOTE" because it was paid for. He said, he wanted them to have his and hers BMW's. She convinced him to get her a Rolls Royce instead.

After all this, Mercedes still continued to go see Sam faithfully. The only difference was, she was riding in the Rolls Royce that Jamal brought her. She'd drive any of Jamal's array of cars as well. Every Saturday morning, she'd get out of the bed with Jamal to go see Sam. At the same time, Jamal believed if he did everything for Mercedes and just was patient, she would eventually drop Sam. That wasn't the issue, though, because Sam was in her heart. Jamal wasn't aware that Mercedes knew what his initial intentions were.

Every Sunday morning, she'd go to church. After all, it was God who made all these things possible. She'd invite Jamal to go. She'd preach to him.

"You throw bricks at the penitentiary all day every day. God watches over you even though you are doing wrong. The least you could do is devote Sunday to Him and go to church to say, 'Thanks' and give God the praises," Mercedes preached.

Jamal didn't hustle on Sundays, but he would never go with her. However he'd always send his tithes and offerings.

"Don't you think God want to see you in church every once in a while?"

"No, I need to get myself together first," he hugged her and rolled back under the cover.

"Well, you start with hearing and studying the word. You doggone for sure ain't going to hear it on the strip."

Richmond was a small town where everybody, knew everybody. So, news traveled around the town. It got back to April, the mother of Jamal's baby girl; Jamalya, found he'd went out and brought Mercedes a brand new car while she drove around in a raggedy Chevy Chevette. She flipped. Oh, it was about to be on. April wasn't as unruly as she pretended to be, but the crew she rolled with went for bad. However, her deep voice made her bark louder than her bite. She was light skinned with short hair on the top and long weave sewn in. She had green eyes, a big nose and buckteeth. She stood five feet seven inches, weighing one-hundred ninety-five pounds; the two size too small clothes she squeezed into really added a good 20 extra pounds to her visual. No one could ever figure out why she continued to wear the gold earrings with "April" and "Jamal" inside of them. Is it because she couldn't afford to go and get some more? Or was it because she still loved Jamal? Or was it that she wanted everybody else to think she was still with Jamal? Whatever it was she wore the earrings faithfully.

Jamal always took care of his daughter. Mercedes would even buy Jamalya the cutest stuff when she went to the mall. He never told April that she bought it because with her ignorant self, she never would have accepted it. "Come on, what difference does it make who bought it? It wasn't for you anyway. It was for Jamalya," he would most likely argue with April in his mind. Little dick Jamal was at least a peaceful man when it concerned his daughter.

April, on the other hand, was hot. Anytime she would see Mercedes's car anywhere she would flatten the tires. Jamal would only give Mercedes one of his cars to drive and he'd take care of getting new tires. April would throw eggs at Mercedes's car, but never approached her when she saw her.

One night, Drake made a guest appearance at the Grand Opening of Polo Bay Lounge. Richmond was live this night. Everybody was out. Mercedes drove Tasha, Jerri and Monica, but something was wrong. She didn't feel right for some reason.

"If I was to get to fighting, would y'all help me?" She asked out of the blue.

"No doubt," the three replied in harmony. "Girl, you know I got your back. I don't know 'bout anyone else, but I got you," Tasha made her position known.

"Girl, don't ask no crazy questions, you know we got you." Jerri said.

"Girl, please, I wish somebody would try to roll up on you while you with me." Monica said.

Mercedes had on sky blue suede coochie cutter shorts, with the suede shirt tank top to match. She was definitely turning heads in the club. She made eye contact with this dude. She asked the three girlfriends if any of them knew who he was. None of them did.

She pushed her way through the hot, smoke-infested, congested crowd. She stopped to chat with folks she knew on the way over to the bar. When she approached the bar somebody she knew from high school came up to her, and gave her a hug. They gave each other a brief catch up. She didn't notice who was behind her. She inched her way up to the bar, and squeezed in to place her drink orders.

"Umm, one Pina Colada, Absolute and cranberry juice, Baltimore Zoo, and a Heineken," Mercedes told the bartender.

"Wait a minute, Sweetness. You just walked right up and cut in front of me. I am trying to order a glass of Alize," The man sitting on the bar stool said while using his hand to clarify what he was saying over the loud music.

The waitress looked at them both. "Go ahead, ladies first," he said, with a toothpick in his mouth. In the meantime, he started talking to one of his homeboys.

"May I have a tray to carry all my drinks?" Mercedes asked the waitress. She put the drinks on the tray except for the glass of Alize, tipped the waitress and tapped the dude on the shoulder that she had made eye contact with earlier when she first arrived to the club.

"Good things come to those who wait. Thanks for allowing me to go in front of you." She slid the drink over to him and picked up her tray of drinks. She walked away from the bar leaving him speechless!

Not ten minutes later, he was walking over to her table carrying a tray with drinks on it for her and her girlfriends. He kept the drinks coming all night. He sat over at Mercedes's table and talked to her. He looked good to her. He was a russet brown complexion with the sexiest full eyes and long eyelashes. He rocked a perfect rounded fade haircut with a little, short beard on his face. His face possessed a few razor bumps, which didn't matter because Mercedes was definitely attracted to him. He was a medium build, tight abs, not too muscular, but she could tell he worked out. They laughed and giggled together. He bopped a cool dance for her, and moved just the right way. She took a dollar bill from her pocketbook and was shaking it while he danced. They were having a ball. Mercedes put on her sunglasses and was dancing in front of the mirror around him. They were all into each other, and boy did they put on a show.

The females in the club were UPSET that Mercedes had the attention of this man. No one really knew who he was. They knew he had plenty of dough. He had come home from jail about two years ago. He was a dude that played the background. He was rarely out at a club. And when he did come to the club, it was through the back door, and he left through the back entrance where his car would be waiting. They couldn't believe that he was over there in her face and dancing for her too. What the hell was going on?

Mercedes saw April and her hood rat friends from a distance. She thought to herself, how they even got in here with sneakers on, the no-class-having Bitches. She whispered in her girl Tasha's ear.

"Girl, April and her girls are over there." Tasha alerted Monica and Jerri. Mercedes never let April know that she'd acknowledged them. They tried to make it known that they'd seen her. They were watching her like a hawk. She kept acting like she was having a ball with the mystery man. When she saw them out of the corner of her eye looking at her, oh, she showed off more. A couple minutes later, Tasha told her that she was going to the restroom. Jerri said she was going to get a drink. Mystery man said he'd be right back because he had to go to the restroom. Monica was talking to some dude. Monica asked Mercedes if she have an ink pen in her pocketbook. She started fumbling around in her bag for an ink pen. When she finally looked up, she saw April and her two other girlfriends walking up. They were less than fifteen feet away from her. While her hand was still in her pocketbook, she felt around for her knife. She knew it was about to go down!

She saw Tasha come out of the bathroom and walk back over there in that direction. They finally got in front of her. Not April, but Tonya, one of April's girlfriends who was about thirty pounds bigger and three inches taller than Mercedes, black as tar, a gap between her front teeth and broad shoulders, approached her.

"Why you be talking about me?" she asked Mercedes while April and the girl stood behind her.

"I don't even know you to talk about you," Mercedes told her.

"Why you rolled your eyes at me then?" Tonya asked, fishing for an argument.

Mercedes looked straight in Tonya's eyes.

"Look, I don't know you, nor have I ever seen your Bamma ass before, but straight up, get the fuck out of my face."

Tonya turned and started to walk away. April, wearing the gold earrings with "Jamal" and "April" inside of them, with the "Jamal" popping out a little, said something to Tonya. Tonya turned back to Mercedes and smacked her. Then Tonya proceeded to turn and walk away. Wait a minute, does she actually think she's going to smack me and just walk away? Oh, I think not! Mercedes was dressed to impress. Mercedes was very prissy, but at the same time, she wasn't a punk! Mercedes jumped up, grabbed that guttersnipe from the back and started slicing and dicing her. Mercedes caught her by surprise, had her on the ground and was on top of her, whipping her. Tonya was not even fighting back. At this point, April jumped on Mercedes's back and started pulling Mercedes's micro braids. Mercedes started fighting April trying to get her off of her to stop pulling her hair. Mercedes reached her hand behind her head, put her fingers in April's eyes, and April released her hair immediately. At that moment, security grabbed Mercedes. They picked her up off of her feet and carried her to the back of the club. She was still kicking when she went past April.

The big bald headed dark skinned security guard with a deep voice, tried to be patient with Mercedes.

"Look, I don't know how much damage you did to the girl laying on the floor. Normally under these circumstances, we'll lock somebody up and press charges, but since you are a personal friend of the owner's best friend, we're not," he continued as he made it clear to Mercedes. He instructed her as he pointed, after he heard another security guard over the walkie talkie.

"Smokey the Bear has just arrived, get lil momma wolf outta here."

"Go into the bathroom and clean yourself up. The police just arrived. In order to protect you from them, we're going to have to hurry and take you through the back entrance."

Mercedes had never been in an official fight. She was in shock over her reaction to the whole situation. She had no idea that she could ever get violent if the situation presented itself. I can't believe I actually got into a fight. Oh, my God! Where did I get all that strength and rage from out of nowhere? I could feel my heart beating fast, but I had no idea that I would go off like that. I know am going to look a wreck. I am going to be messed up. To her surprise, she only had three scratches on her back, but her braids were all over her head. All the bobby pins from the way she had it styled, were gone. Most of all, she was mad that her suede outfit was ruined. She looked in the mirror focusing in on the blood on her new outfit. Shit, she thought, this was the last one like this. I can't even replace this outfit. I know blood ain't going to come out, and especially since this is suede too. Shoot, I really like this outfit. I wonder where my girls at? I hope they don't get locked up behind this foolishness. I hope they just left on their own, but I am driving. Man, I hope they are O.K. As she tried to pull it together, some girl walked up to her and looked at Mercedes through the mirror.

"It's so foul that your girls didn't even help you, but you was still rumbling by yourself. Girl, I give you your props."

Mercedes couldn't believe her ears. "What?" She balled up her face and looked at the girl.

"Yeah, your friends, left you." the girl said, and right then and there, Tasha walked in.

"Girl you alright?" Tasha asked.

"Tasha, where were you?" Mercedes fairly brawled.

"I knew they were coming over there to start something, so I went to get security!" Mercedes saw red.

"What? You went to get security?" Mercedes punched Tasha in the face. She commenced to beat her down as if she had stolen something. Security rushed in the bathroom and the guard couldn't believe it. Mercedes had Tasha in the stall of the bathroom beating her head up against the wall. "Need back-up in the ladies room. Lil momma wolf is at it again," the security guard screamed over the walkie-talkie. As soon as the security grabbed Mercedes, Tasha tried to escape by crawling under the stalls. Mercedes was walking in front of the security guard and caught a glimpse of Tasha in the last stall closest to the door. She moved so expeditiously that security was caught off guard. Mercedes ran into the stall. Once she got into the stall security grabbed her, but not before she kicked Tasha in the face with her clog style, sling back, suede shoes. The security guard was amazed with Mercedes's energy.

"Do you want to go to jail?" He had to ask.

"No." Mercedes replied.

"Didn't I tell you to be cool?" Security escorted her to the back door and the mystery man was waiting in the alley for her.

"Did you drive?" He asked.

"Yes, my car is right in the front of the club."

"I'll give you a ride home. I'll get my homeboy to get your car and meet up with him in an hour."

"Thank you, but no thanks. I don't go anywhere with strange men."

"Yeah, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't recommend it, but these aren't normal circumstances."

"Do you have a cell phone? I lost mine somehow in the club." She suddenly thought to call home. He pulled out his iPhone attached to a black bag. She called Gina to tell her what was going on. She gave her his license plate number in case he turned out to be a psycho. Mercedes let Gina know that she would be there in a half hour. Gina insists that she stays put until she gets there. Mercedes knows for a fact that if Gina comes to pick her up, she will add fire to the situation as Gina use to be a real pistol in her day.

While she still had access to the iPhone, Mercedes called Jamal and filled him in on what just happened. She instructed Jamal to find out the outcome of her battle with Tonya. She also tells him to make sure they don't press any charges out on her. He'd already heard what happened. April had already called. He said that Tonya had to get a lot of stitches. She also let him know that dude was all in Mercedes's face, and how Mercedes looked like she was enjoying mystery man's company.

On the ride to her house, the mystery man revealed that his name is Benjamin. His mother named him Benjamin because when she looked at him, she knew that he'd make plenty of them. However, he was called Drew for short. He was the silent partner in four different restaurants in town. He owned and operated a landscaping business also, she thought to herself, just how typical it was for every dude who claims he is out, or getting out, of the drug game, always gets one of two businesses. A detail shop or a lawn care business. Drew explained, he lived alone and had done six years in the pen. He was now the most eligible bachelor on the street. By the time they got to her house, she'd basically knew his whole life story. But, she didn't focus on a word he was saying.


	5. Enough is Enough

**Okay here is chapter 5. This is very Mercedes, Jamal, and Drew centric. The next chapter, chapter 6 will be Samcedes focused. For the guest, I'm sure this is a samcedes story because I wrote it. Sam isn't in a lot of chapters because he is locked up. This story focuses on Mercedes growing up and trying to navigate a work where her soul mate isn't with her. She will make a lot of mistakes... Where Sam will make her choose and he will make mistakes where she will make him choose. But that's later. Bare with me.**

* * *

All Mercedes could think about was, that she'd had enough of the whole situation with Jamal. She was sick of his little dick and fed up with his baby mama drama. She especially didn't like his attitude when she called him to inform him of the fight. It was time to move on.

After Drew dropped Mercedes off. Jamal came over to make sure everything was cool with Mercedes and, more importantly, to give her the third degree about who the dude was she was talking to all night at the club. She denied everything and did a flip mode on him.

"How can you believe anything that April says? Why would you even approach me with anything that skank had to say? You should know yourself that April is only going to bring lies." She knew that after this whole ordeal she wasn't messing with Jamal anymore. He never meant her any good anyway. All the money wasn't worth all the drama. She just needed a way to get some money from him as her severance pay as well as to throw salt one last time for his trying to be disrespectful towards her husband, Sam. She knew just the plan.

Mercedes knew that Jamal felt awful about the fight, and he should have. She knew he was in the street life. She also suspected that he messed around on her. She felt like if you're going to cheat, at least keep your women in check. Inform them of their place and make them play their position. Taking all this into consideration, she decided to use this to her benefit. He knew that the fight was because of him. He felt guilty because he was still sleeping with April every now and then. He'd explained to April that it could be "no more them," that he was with Mercedes now. He shouldn't have slept with April. He knew that she was going to get out of hand. April just gave the bomb head. This week, especially, oh he spoiled Mercedes! He brought her a 7-carat tennis bracelet and her allowance was tripled. He agreed to go on a 7 day cruise with her. He gave her the money to go pay for it. She didn't because she wasn't going on any cruise with him. She just kept the money.

After all this, she decided she had gotten enough from him. They went to Tyson's Corner Mall. They just put out their new fall line. She knew she was going to be going back to school soon. She shopped early for her school clothes. She figured she'd better get it now. She knew when she left him alone she wasn't going to able to afford shopping sprees in the exquisite boutiques. They actually had a nice day together. All good things must come to an end, huh?

When he dropped her off at her house, she gathered all her bags and told him that she was going in the house to lie down because the Tai food they'd eaten was making her feel nauseated.

The next morning, she changed her phone number to a nonpublished number. She pulled her car into the closed garage, so it appeared that she wasn't home. When she did leave the house, she drove her mother's spare car, a Toyota Camry. When he called on her mother's line, her mother would just say Mercedes wasn't available. He wouldn't dare ask Gina any questions.

After about four days, he realized she really didn't want to mess with him. I can't believe how she just booked up and left me like that. After all the good times , he thought, she let one incident come between us, and I went all out to make it right, not hustling, just straight catering to her that whole week. That cruddy bitch! Then, to put the icing on the cake, his cousin's girlfriend told Jamal she'd seen Mercedes down at the prison, visiting Sam. She described what Mercedes had on from head to toe. It was one of the outfits he had bought her. The gall of her. She had him looking like the laughing stock of Richmond. What was he to do now?

Jamal decided to tell all the hood rats from around the p.j.' s that if any of them saw that bitch, Mercedes, anywhere at all, he didn't care if it was at church on Easter Sunday, he wanted her beat down. He'd pay anybody $ 250.00 to beat her every time they saw her.

It didn't take long for Mercedes to get a whiff of the rumor. One day she was in the beauty parlor, some girls were talking about her and didn't even realize that she was right there. She got her beautician to go over there and ask who and what they were talking about. They let the cat out of the bag.

When she got home, she was so furious with the whole thing. She paced the floor trying to make sense of this matter. She looked at Jamal's picture that she had on her dresser.

 _Now, enough is enough! I let you get off easy when I just stepped off. Now, you don't appreciate it when a sister walks away! No, you gotta have drama. Well, let the games begin, Mr. Jamal. We'll see who gets the last laugh; He who laughs last, laughs the longest. You just HAAADDDD to take it to another level. Now it's on!_

She pulled herself together and paged Jamal. She put 4000 in after her number to make it look like it was somebody trying to spend $4,000. Just as she thought, he called right back.

Mercedes made her voice sound real weak. "Hey, it's me. Sorry I haven't called you. I've been feeling so bad ever since we came back from Tyson's. I've been feeling so weak that I didn't call and give you the new number. I changed it because somehow, April got my number and was playing on my phone. I really need you right now. My doctor's office gave me a sick patient appointment, and I can't drive myself. I need you to come and take me." Of course, Jamal agreed and rushed right over.

Mercedes threw on some sweatpants and sneakers and she kept her hair wrapped up in a doobie. She planned out every single detail. She let him go back in the room with her to see the doctor. They asked her for her urine sample so Mercedes peed in the cup. When they did a pregnancy test, it came back positive. She had gone by her cousin's house, who was pregnant, and got her to pee in a cup with a top. She had the cup in her pocket all along and used her cousin's pee instead of her own. They asked her when her last period was. She told them a date two months before. She reminded them about how irregular her periods were. They told her she was six weeks pregnant, and the doctor prescribed prenatal vitamins.

Jamal was happy, although he had ulterior motives, when he first met her and messed around on her, but now he truly loved her. He wanted to marry her. He even told her to set up some marriage counseling with her pastor, but Mercedes wasn't thinking about marrying him. Jamal was a snake. _How could he even think I would dare to even entertain the thought of marrying him after , just earlier today, he had the dogs out looking for me? Am I just supposed to forget about that?_

Mercedes knew that Jamal, more than anything, wanted a child with her. He thought that was his way of trapping her and the ultimate revenge on Sam. But really it was her way of imprisoning his mind. He'd never find out the truth. The fact that he truly loved her, just the thought of him knowing that they'd conceived a child together, and she aborted it. It would damage him for sure. Not like a gunshot wound that would eventually heal if nursed right. She wanted real damage. Injury to the heart is the worst kind of bodily harm. Now, if he didn't love her, it wouldn't have had any effect on him, but that wasn't the case.

On the way from the doctor's office she explained to him that having a child right now wouldn't be a good move for her. Mercedes could be very persuasive. She'd always been able to debate and argue her point. So she explained to Jamal while he drove.

"Jamal, I am still trying to complete my schooling and we're not ready for a child. I'm not even legally divorced from Sam, and Sam isn't going to take no divorce papers lightly." She said, even though she knew that she and Sam weren't legally married, but Jamal didn't know that. She continued to assure him.

"We have plenty of time to get married and have a baby. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Do you plan on messing with somebody else?"

As soon as she said that, he consented to the abortion.

"I'm not real good with these type of things, but if you absolutely need me to, I'll go with you." Mercedes paused for full affect.

"Jamal, for real, it's going to be hard enough to do it. I don't need you there making the situation worse. As a matter of fact, I need some time to myself to get my mind right."

Jamal respected her wishes. When he dropped her off he told her he was going to bring the money back. He left and came right back and gave her $3,000. He said it was some extra money in case she might've wanted to go shopping afterwards. He thought it would help her feel better.

She went straight to Cloverleaf Mall, a.k.a. "the ghetto mall of Richmond," and every city has one. Whenever you go to Cloverleaf Mall you are subject to see anybody and run into some of everybody. She ran into this big mouth girl Amy. Now Amy was a gossip box who grew up in the suburbs near Mercedes, but as soon as she got a job, she moved to the city just so she could be closer to the action.

Every town is equipped with three or four Amy's. Amy is the person who knows everything about everybody. She knows who drives what, who has a baby by whom. You don't even have to request a blood test because Amy knows. She knows where everybody works, who's getting money, as well as who's bankrupt. If you need to locate or get a message to someone, she can take care of that too. The only thing she don't know, is how to take her gossiping ass up to Channel 12 and get a job so she can get paid to report the news instead of being a broke bootleg gossip columnist.

Amy was pretty as a little girl, but now she has so many scrapes and scars from being in scuffles about, he said, she said, type mess. All of her bruises have given her "a hard" look, which has added about seven years on to her actual age. Thirty years old, standing 5'5, birthing three children, she still maintains her brick house type shape, and is up on all the trends to hit the fashion scene. Amy's complexion is a walnut shade of brown and she has nice round, full lips. Most of the time when she is out during the day, her hair is wrapped around in a doobie under a scarf to match her outfit. Although she can maintain the upkeep of her hair herself, she is faithfully in the beauty shop every Friday and Saturday to get her hair and nails done. But while she's getting pampered, she's gathering and passing on gossip.

Amy informed Mercedes, "Girl, that dude Drew has been looking all around town for you. He's been trying to locate you. He said he didn't want to show up at your mother's house unannounced." She remembered telling Drew that was her mother's house and she was never there, because she had just met Drew and didn't want him to know exactly where she lived . She thanked Amy for the info and kept it moving.

She also ran into April, Jamalya , and Jamal, looking like a big happy family. Oh, I'm glad to see them out doing a family outing. This is all I need. This is surely a valid excuse to be rid of him. He stopped to talk to her.

"Come here, Mercedes. Let me holler at you for a minute." Mercedes giggled a little with one of those fake laughs. _Ohh, he got big balls don't he? He got the nerve to stop and want to carry on a conversation with me when he is with that guttersnipe. I ain't even going to act stupid. Oh, but I'm going to stop and talk to him just to make Ms. April mad. Watch and see_. She didn't get upset.

She just stopped and chit chatted with him. Jamalya stood by Jamal holding his leg, smiling.

"Hey Jamalya, you're so cute." Mercedes said, in a goo goo ga ga way.

"Hi, what's yo name?" Jamalya asked, but Jamal cut in.

"This is my good friend, Mercedes." _Oh, I'm his good friend now, huh_?

"Daddy, that's your girlfriend?" Jamalya asked her father, knowing the score.

"Yeah baby, that's my girlfriend."

April was furious. She looked like a time bomb about to explode. She stared at her watch and sucked her teeth.

"Jamal, come on. Time's up. I thought you just said we was going home to lay up?" April said in her most ghetto-fabulous voice while twitching her neck and placing her hand on her hip. Mercedes acted as if she didn't hear April. Mercedes simply turned to Jamal and asked for some money. He went in his pocket. He pulled out a bankroll. He peeled off four hundreds. She grabbed the bankroll and left him with the four hundreds.

"Big daddy," she whined in her most seductive voice, pissing April off. "Call me when you drop them off alright," and she kept on going, laughing to herself how funny she was.

Before she got in her door good the phone was ringing. It was Jamal and she told him that it was over. There was nothing he could say. Mercedes hung up on him after telling him to never call her again, but those words didn't mean anything. He kept calling, so she simply got her number changed again.

Mercedes called Information and asked for the number and address to "Right Choice Landscaping". The operator gave her the information she needed. Her next phone call was to Vogue Florist. She ordered a dozen sunflowers. The card attached read "Thanks a bunch for being my Superman when I was truly a damsel in distress."

She was sure that some of his homeboys would be hanging out up at his shop. That's usually how it goes. A brother who is trying to go legit still keeps company with dudes from his past. Mercedes's guess was that he might be trying to lay the foundation for the other brothers so they could know that they could do it too. Mercedes Knew as soon as the flowers arrived, the other guys would be hyping it up. She gave them until about 5pm for the flowers to arrive. Just then, her next-door neighbor, Ms. Jackson, called her to inform her that somebody was over by her car. She slipped on her shoes and ran outside. Her first thought that it was April or Jamal. She was wrong it was Drew leaving a note on her car.

He smiled when he made sight of Mercedes and was clearly happy to see her.

"I didn't have any way of getting in contact with you. I knew your mother lived here. I was hoping to catch her outside watering her flowers or doing some type of yard work."

He stared into her eyes and said, "Today must be my lucky day! I have been looking for you ever since I dropped you off. I didn't want to come back here all unannounced at your people's house. Then today, I surprisingly get these sunflowers from you. Nobody has ever sent me flowers". Mercedes already figured that anyway. She just smiled back at Drew and was pleased with herself.

"The guys at the shop couldn't believe it," he continued. Then they exchanged numbers and agreed to see each other the next day. He bent down, kissed her on the cheek and got into his truck. She looked at his work truck and just shook her head as he pulled off.

She immediately ran in the house and called him on his cell phone. "I have to ask," She said laughing, "why do men who are most likely using a business for a front, go get a work truck and have it sitting on 18 inch rims or better. They have their work trucks chromed out." Mercedes mentioned how she'd seen a work truck the other day with TV's in it. "Come on guys, then you wonder how the police know what you're doing?" She went on. He just started laughing. He knew she was sharp.

They went out for brunch the next day at the Jefferson Hotel.

For the next 16 days, he sent her some type of flowers. It had been sixteen days since they first met at the club. He explained, "These are for every day I wanted to bring you flowers and couldn't." Drew wanted to make up for it now. They met at the movies the next day. When she came out of the movies, somebody had spray painted "Bitch" on her car. Another time they met at TGI Fridays for Happy Hour, to have a cocktail after Drew got off work, when they came out, somebody had stolen her tags and colored her inspection sticker and her county sticker black with a marker. He then told her that from now on, he'd drive his car. Mercedes knew that she really had to get a new car. With her car being paid for, she could surely trade it. The value had depreciated so much from all the times it had to be painted from the many times of being vandalized by the playa haters, plus her insurance premium was escalating as high as gas. She felt helpless. She couldn't help but to think.

 _Shoot! It doesn't make any sense. Why do people who have a problem with a person, always mess with their car? What did the car do to you? Why are you taking it out on the car? Take it out on the person. The car can't fight back. Sabotaging somebody's car is a real cowardly move. What people fail to realize is that when you vandalize somebody's car, nine times out of ten, the person has insurance. And if their car is paid for, then you are probably putting a few extra dollars in their pocket._

After all this drama with Mercedes's car, Drew decided he needed to get her away from all this madness. He decided to take her to the Poconos. They stayed at Caesar's Resorts with a champagne glass Jacuzzi, swimming pool and fireplace in the room. It was truly the getaway she needed.

When she returned from their four-day weekend getaway, she heard that Jamal had raised the stakes up to $500.00, and if somebody broke a bone or made her have a fracture or anything of that nature, it was $750.00. She couldn't believe what was happening all because his heart was broken. _Who does he think he is, that he could put a price on my safety_?

Throughout the years, Tank, and Mercedes had become very good friends. He was a brother to her. He never got into anything concerning her and Sam. He wanted no parts of it because he knew that they may go through things, but ultimately Sam and Mercedes would always be together. She tried not to involve him in any of her negative situations because she knew that he is a certified tickbird and would overreact.

Tank already had his differences with Jamal before Sam left the street. He found out Mercedes was messing with Jamal; Jamal became a part of Mercedes's life and was her sole provider, and for the most part, she seemed happy with him. So, he spared Jamal for the sake of his sister, Mercedes. But he had carried it to another level now. He didn't like what he was hearing on the streets.

Two days after Mercedes came back from the Pocono's she met Tank for lunch and she was driving Drew's Porsche. He could tell that she was a little shaken up. She told him that she really didn't want to drive it because it was too flashy, but she had no choice. She told him how Jamal was so petty to get April or some female to call the insurance company and cancel the insurance on her car. While the car was parked outside the front of her house, he came and set it on fire. She couldn't get any money for it. It was burnt to a crisp. She explained the whole story to Tank.

"I am not going to worry about it. I'm just going to get me a little hoopty to kick around in, get me from point a to b." She joked, "after all, it's not the car, it's the star driving it." She continued to make jokes. "Now, had I spent one penny of my money in that car besides putting gas in it, oh, I'd be pitching one. He's the stupid one. He should've just taken the car up top to the chop shop. He's the one that lost out because his money gone down the drain. What did I lose? Shoot, I rode all summer at this dude's expense."

Tank wasn't having that. He told her that he was going to help her get a car. Tank tried to keep his cool, but he knew what had to happen. _This dude Jamal's life had been spared time after time, like a cat, who only has nine lives_ he thought to himself. _This dude, Jamal was on his last one. One way or the other, Jamal is going to be just like Christopher Columbus History_.

A couple of weeks later, the Feds did a sweep in the 643Killa Villa where Jamal hangs at. They picked up twelve people, including all of Jamal's homeboys. All of them got indictments except for Jamal. Now these are the guys who Jamal is with every day, day in and day out. They all hustle and gamble right there around the 643 together. The boys wondered how come Jamal didn't get picked up. It looked suspect to his boys in jail as well as to everybody on the streets. On their warrants it stated that a "confidential informant" was snitching on them. Jamal's drug supplier cut him clean off. He couldn't find anybody to buy any dope from or anyone who would buy any from him. He was slowly going broke. He lived off his stash money, but he pinched off of that because he didn't know exactly when the police was going to come and pick him up. Nobody wanted to be around him. Everyone kept his or her distance.

Jamal started driving to Baltimore to buy dope. They were beating him in the head with those high prices because he was an out of towner. He was going to the Dinwiddie County in the boon docks to hustle, but them country dudes wasn't having it. They kept robbing him. He didn't know what to do. Hustling was all he knew.

He couldn't sleep. He was too paranoid, not knowing when the police was going to come or when dudes was going to kick up in his house and kill him. He was wearing a hard label. The label of a snitch is the worst kind of label. In all actuality, he was locked up, just minus the bars. And for Tank, that was the best get back. With the label of a snitch, he might as well be dead. He's invisible to all the people he once cared about. So he's just dead weight walking around. A label of a snitch is like a tattoo, a mark that one will have for the rest of his life. Once that label is placed on somebody, it is damn near impossible to take it back and fix it.


	6. Throwing Bricks

**Okay this is all Samcedes. Just so you can get a feel of how their feelings are for each other even though Sam has been in jail for about three years now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam called Mercedes. "Am I going to see you, Saturday?" Sam said.

"Boo, I don't have a ride. Millie's motor went out in her car. She's driving my mother's Cressida, and you know how my mother is, since she got this new boyfriend. If she's not at work, she's out with her man."

"What, Gina got a man?"

"Yep."

"Where she get him from?" Sam was happy for Gina.

"She met him at a single's conference through the church."

"Is he a square?"

"I don't know because I haven't met him. She always goes out to meet him for coffee and donuts. She's still scoping him out. She says once she gets to know him, then she'll introduce me. All I know is his name is Larry."

"I am happy for Gina."

"Me too," Mercedes was quite serious.

"Baby Girl, I am going to call Puck or Tank, to tell him to get you the rental car. He's going to call you later." Sam changed the subject.

Puck got the rental car for Mercedes to go visit Sam. Mercedes woke up bright and early Saturday morning to get on the road. On the way, she got a flat tire on 95 South. She pulled over, opened up the trunk, only to find that there was no spare tire. Now ain't this some shit? She slammed the trunk and went to sit in the car. She called roadside assistance. They told her it would be at least three hours, before they could get there. She tried to call her mother, Tank, Puck and Sandra; none one of them were available. She called Drew, who asked, "Why didn't you call me earlier?" He arrived the same exact time the roadside assistance people showed up. They towed the car. Drew took her to the nearest rental car place where she got another car. After she had gotten everything straight with the rental car, it was too, late to get on the road to go see Sam. This was the first time in almost three years that she didn't go see Sam when she said she was. Awful was the feeling she felt, and she really had her heart set on seeing him.

What a day she thought, as she walked into the door. She kicked off her shoes. She looked at the caller ID. She saw some out-of-areas on the caller ID, and some numbers she didn't recognize. She checked her answering machine.

 _Beep._ "Baby Girl, it's 12: 30 and you're not here yet. I spoke to Puck and he told me he got the rental. I guess you should be showing up any minute now."

 _Beep_. "Yeah, Mercedes," Sam never calls me Mercedes. "If you needed a rental car for something other than coming to see me, you should've just said so, and it wouldn't been no thing. No love lost. No need to rush to get up here. Guess I see you whenever."

The next morning Mercedes was up bright and early to get on the highway to go visit Sam. She arrived at the prison at 8: 46. She knew they had to call for Sam before 9: 15 because of the count. The correctional officer sitting at the front registration desk looked Mercedes up and down from head to toe when she approached the desk. The masculine looking guard sat there on the telephone carrying on a personal conversation, not even acknowledging Mercedes other than the stank look she gave her when she walked in the door. Mercedes was patiently looking at her watch knowing that time is not on her side right now.

Excuse me miss, are you working or am I waiting on someone else to come and check me in? If so, would you call them please?"

"Would I have on this uniform if I wasn't working? I am going to check you in when I get off the phone." _What do I do? Should I ask to see her supervisor or should I just chill, since I am trying to get in there? I really don't need any hold ups._ Right then and there, the bell rung for count. Mercedes knew she had to wait now.

"Oopps, look at there. You've got to come back after 10: 30 when the count clears."

I can't believe this heifer. Mercedes left and came back around 10: 35 when the lobby was packed with tons of. When Mercedes reached the front of the line the same guard informs her, "Oh, your jeans are too tight. You can't go in. Let me make a suggestion to you. There's a Dollar General Store down the street, maybe you can go and purchase some jeans."

The nerve of this big dyke looking wench, she could have told me that before, when I was here the first time. I feel like smacking the hell out of her, but then I know that I really won't be able to get in there to see Sam. Be cool, Mercedes. And if you want to, you can show your ass, but wait until you come out from seeing Sam.

Mercedes left the prison and returned with some jeans that were on the clearance rack for $ 6.00, at the Dollar General Store, the only store in the town. She left her shirt and shoes on. She was then processed in. She went into the room with this other guard that looked like she was an Amazon.

"Face the wall, hold your hands straight like level with your shoulders." She began to pat Mercedes down. _You are too into this. Is this the highlight of your job_? "Take off your shoes. Lift up your feet." _The things a girl's gotta do to be supportive of her man while he's in prison. I realize, though, that this is the way the system is set up, to discourage us from coming in here to see our loved ones. These people want us to just say, "Oh, I'm not going through all this to get into a prison to see him. I'll see him when he's released. So me giving into these people would be allowing them to win this political war._

Mercedes walked in the visiting room, and handed her visitor's pass to the correctional officer sitting at the entrance door. "Ma'am he's at table 33. He's already visiting with another visitor so you can just join them. Table 33 is outside. Walk through those double doors and you should see him."

"Thank you," Mercedes said. _He's about the only person who works at this place who has some sense. I think it must be a thing with the female guards. Most of the women are mad because you coming in here dressed all fly, with the hairdo to match. You got your head all up in the air. They know you know that you looking good, so the only way they know they can mess with you, is by trying to use the little toy badge and imitation police uniform to try to make your day rough, when all they gotta simply do is, ask "where did you get those shoes, or who did your hair?" I'd surely tell them, alls they gotta do is ask. No, that's just too easy, they've gotta reveal that nasty disposition instead, and guess what? They still don't know where I got the shoes from either. Wonder who's in here seeing Sam? It's probably Sandra. Wonder why she didn't call to see if I wanted to ride with her? She knows my car was just torched. Mercedes looked around the visiting room to see who was visiting whom. I can't believe there are chicks in here with jeans way tighter than mines. Ooh, look at that chic over there with some stretch pants on, and they got the nerve to make a big issue about me coming in here with my jeans on_.

Just then, Mercedes had the table in sight. The nerve! No he don't have some chic up here visiting him!

The girl sitting at the table with Sam was a bright light, pale complexion, with sandy brown hair. Her hair was gelled back into a neat ponytail with a scarf wrapped around it. She had a single red pimple on her face that stood out from afar due to her light skin tone. She was tall and slinky possessing no shape at all. Her eyes were dark brown with black eyeliner around them, along with the same liner for her lips, which possessed candy apple red lipstick. She had on some bell-bottom jeans with some Bass denim sneakers, blue and white Guess shirt with her neck, fingers and ears possessing an assortment of gold jewelry.

Mercedes was trying to keep her composure. After all I been through yesterday and today to get here, and I'm greeted with my man sitting at the table with somebody else. And on top of everything else I got on these cheap ass $ 6.00 jeans. Oh, hell NO!

"Oh, isn't this just cute!" Sam and Madam X both were in shock when Mercedes snuck up from behind. Sam always sat with his back to the police when he was in the visiting room. It was his way of being disrespectful to the correctional officers. "Surprise ! Surprise! Surprise!" Mercedes pounced upon them.

"Hey, baby" Sam got up to embrace her with a hug and a kiss. Mercedes turned her face away from Sam and he ended up kissing her on the cheek. She sat down.

"Oh, Flo, this is my wife, Mercedes . Mercedes, this is a friend of mine, Flo." _Your friend, huh_?

"Nice to meet you, Mercedes," Flo said.

"Can't say the feeling is mutual, honey." Mercedes looked Flo up and down.

"On that note, Sam I am about to go," Flo said as she stood up.

"Look , sweetie, you ain't going anywhere until I get an explanation about what the hell is going on here," Mercedes said in a firm tone.

"Baby Girl, calm down. Don't make a scene. I'll explain everything." Sam tried to get the situation under control.

"Yeah, I want it right now while your ho, excuse me, I meant while Flo is here."

"Baby, calm down, this is not what you think."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Sit down, Flo, because you ain't going nowhere," Mercedes said as she pointed to the chair.

"Baby Girl, I know I went against the grain when I asked you to bring narcotics in here. I know the severity of me asking you to jeopardize your freedom. My man hooked me up with Flo. She's a mule. She goes to different prisons visiting dudes to take them the pack. That's her hustle. All those money orders I been sending you, I get them from doing my thing in here, not just from cigarettes."

"I am still trying to understand why, Sam? Your commissary stays stacked. You don't want for anything. I just don't understand why you'd resort to this?" Mercedes was truly at a loss.

"Well, Baby Girl, opportunity was there. There is a lot of money to be made in here."

"Every time opportunity knocks you can't open the door for it. Sam, what you have failed to realize is that you were a major player on the scene. Simply because you walk in the spotlight, believe me, there's a rat or a snake in the shadow , because all a dude needs is to get a whiff of what you doing and they'll drop a note or a kite on you. Then here comes the heat. They put you under investigation, then they control your destiny." Mercedes could feel her blood pressure increase knots.

"Baby Girl, calm down"

"Calm down? Let me enlighten you to this, Sam. I am out here ripping and running up and down the damn road to every place that I think will listen to me to help out with your appeal. Wouldn't it just be ironic if I get a break on your case and you mess around and get a drug charge in here? That's a street charge. All it takes is for them to do a shake down on the late night/ early morning shift. Even if you got somebody else holding it, who do you think is going to take the charge? Not even a "Flunkey Junkey" is that stupid. No, baby! Dudes are doing anything to get outta here. People are snitching like crazy."

Just then, Flo stood up. "My work is done here. I am about to go."

"Flo, I am not finished with you either, and it's to your best interest that you sit your bony butt down. Don't worry, I am going to get to you in a minute."

Sam couldn't say a word because he knew if Mercedes had never been right about anything else, she was right this time.

"Just think about this. Now suppose somebody got a whiff of this whole conspiracy going on, and set the whole thing up." She points to Flo as she continues. "Flo, they wait for you to come in here with the pack, and catch you in the process. Oh, I don't know if you can hold your own, but say they put the pressure on you. They want you to tell on the person who gave it to you." Flo interrupted,

"Oh, I can do mines if I catch a case. I'm not going to tell on nobody. It was my choice to do it, so I can handle the consequences."

"Flo, they all say that, that's until you're presented with all that time." Mercedes rolled her eyes in disgust. "Now, back to what I was saying. Then they connect the mule, you, Sam, and then everybody's locked up with a rack of time, all because you say opportunity knocked. How much money could you make in here? A few hundred dollars, Sam? You were never a $100 man when you were on the streets, so why come to jail and become a $100 man? You're in the penitentiary throwing bricks at the exit door. You must really like it here, huh? Are you trying to come home or what?"

"And you Flo, for the love of money, right? Is this all really worth it? Let me tell you this, if I ever catch you in here bringing my man some damn drugs, I will beat you down unmercifully, you hear me? You can sit there and pick your fingernails as if you don't hear me, but this is from the heart, baby. Now, you are dismissed. You are free to go now."

"Mercedes, listen to me, baby. Please don't be hard on me, I understand your feelings about this, but try to recognize my plight. I know that you like nice things. I know that things are tight due to the fact you are trying to further your education. I don't want you to have to go through the bullshit with those lame ass dudes just to be able to keep your head above water. I feel that the main reason you're so caught up in that lifestyle is because I introduced you to it. By all means, I want you to have the best of everything, and I will do whatever's in my power to make sure that you're O.K."

Mercedes touched Sam cheek and gazed into his eyes. "Sam, don't try to turn this around on me. Let me tell you it doesn't matter what I drive, what I wear, or how much money I got if I don't have you with me to share it with. It's meaningless. If I won a million dollars tomorrow and had to pay $ 999,999.00 to get you outta here, it would be done in a blink of an eye." Mercedes maintains her serious disposition. "Sam, I love you with all my heart, but sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I need you to choose. Now, is it going to be me or your little prison drug ring? That's my bottom line." Sam tried to respond but Mercedes cut him off. "Don't answer right away. Think long and hard over this whole ordeal."

Mercedes got up as if she was leaving. Sam jumped up, followed Mercedes over to the exit door, and grabbed her hand.

"No, baby, where you going, Baby Girl? I've made my decision. Mercedes, I quit," Sam said motioning his hands as if he was the umpire at a baseball game.

Of all times, he knew she was serious by the look in her eyes. "Mercedes, you're all I have, all I need and all I want. If it takes me to give up hustling, it's out the window."

"If you truly love me and are willing to sacrifice and prove it to me, then give me what Flo just brought you." Sam didn't hesitate. He quickly reached into the pocket of his jean jumpsuit and handed it to Mercedes. She took it out of his hand, balled it up in a paper towel, proceeded to the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. They went back to sit at the table. She developed tears in her eyes, as she absorbed the idea of Sam throwing the towel in on selling drugs. The streets had practically raised him, and he excluding drugs from his life for her was one of the ultimate tests of their love. It wasn't Jamal or Drew who'd passed the test. It was Sam. Time and time again, it was always Sam.


	7. Lock Down

**So I wrote up to chapter 20, and I'm trying to space out updates. This chapter like the others are Mercedes centric, but more of Mercedes finding out how strong she is. No matter who she is with or how she feels about someone, Sam will still be a quiet presence in her life. And this show a little of that. As far as a flashback goes, I have almost finished this story, but I will see if I can just write a filler chapter of a flash back of the readers choosing. Just leave a review of what you want to see. You already saw her first time, and her honeymoon, so tell me what else would you like to see. Anyway, enjoy! This was a tough chapter to write, but Cedes is one strong female, no matter the wrong choices she keeps on making. Remember people do crazy things for love.**

* * *

All kinds of blessings were coming to Mercedes all at one time. Sandra returned the Benz that she had taken over three years ago from the apartment as she wanted to start with a clean slate. She realized that Mercedes had Sam best intentions at heart. With the 300 Benz, part of the money from the savings bond her grandmother had left for her, and the help of Drew and Tank, Mercedes was able to get her a black Bentley.

Things were going well between her and Drew. They actually clicked as well as complimented each other. They liked a lot of the same things. They both liked to travel. They went everywhere together. Any time she had a break from school or long weekends, they would always be off out of town exploring or relaxing.

They went on a Carnival Cruise. He would take her to Las Vegas to go to any of the fights that were there. She absolutely loved Vegas. He'd send her flowers for no reason. He'd take the initiative to plan scavenger hunts for her. The way he treated her reminded her a lot of Sam. She never had to tell him what to do because he just did it. He had a way of looking at her. It could be a room full with beautiful, exotic women and he would only see Mercedes.

This was the first man besides Sam that she'd ever genuinely cared about. They were tight as jeans. They communicated well. Communication is the key to any relationship. The sex was good. Now that they were in a deep relationship Mercedes had no desire to go out to the clubs anymore. Drew didn't tell her to stop going. He wasn't the going out type, just more of a homebody. They found things for them to do at home, or outside of the club scene that were worthwhile.

Though Drew and Jamal were slightly similar in the method of operation, there was a difference between them. Drew was eight years older than she was and more attentive with anything concerning her. Drew definitely wore the pants in their relationship. Mercedes could not just come with some lame excuse and expect Drew to accept it. He was sterner with her than Jamal ever was. She respected him as well as his wishes. He made it clear that she was not to go see Sam in prison. She would not disobey, but she still stayed in contact with Sam via letters.

Sam had been transferred to a prison nine hours away from Richmond. Norfolk, where Mercedes attended ODU, was two hours outside of Richmond. Sam was considerate enough to tell Mercedes that eleven hours was too far to drive to see him. He was more worried about her safety when driving the distance and through the winding country roads to the facility. Just corresponding on a regular basis until he was moved from up there, would suffice in his eyes. In all actuality, Drew's demands never affected the relationship with Sam and Mercedes.

During the weekdays when she was attending classes in Norfolk, Drew would be there at least two of the four class days. She would stay with him when she was in Richmond on the weekends. She had keys to his house. He was becoming a permanent part of her life. After attending three years in Norfolk at ODU, she transferred to the University of Richmond. When she moved back to Richmond, she moved in with Drew. This was the first time in her adult life that she had actually lived with a man. One summer night, right before Mercedes's senior year at The University of Richmond was to begin, she and Drew were riding down Azalea Avenue. The cops pulled Drew over for no apparent reason. In reality, the reason was they were DWB— Driving While Black. The typical situation: the police spot an 850 BMW with rims on it and see a young black man driving and automatically think, drug dealer! The cop put the blue lights on them. Drew pulled his BMW into the Brookhill Azalea shopping center. The officer approached the back of the car and broke the tail light. He went around to the driver's side of the car. He looked down with his round, shiny, mirrored reflected sunglasses and big brim hat while chewing tobacco.

"License and registration please?" The officer said with a deep down south accent, Drew cooperated. The officer studied Drew's license hard. "Mr. Whales, do you have any drugs or weapons in here?" The officer asked while pointing his flashlight around the car.

"No," Drew politely responded.

"Then you shouldn't mind if I search your vehicle, right?"

"Sir, I apologize, but you can't search anything of mine," Drew said in a firm tone. He knew his rights.

"We'll see about that, Mr. Whales. We'll just see, won't we?" The officer said as he spit his tobacco.

The officer walked back to his squad car, sat in his car for twenty minutes and returned to Drew's car when another police cruiser rolled up. The other cop proceeded to Mercedes's side of the car.

"Mr. Whales, please step out of the car," the younger cop demanded.

"For what?" Drew asked. He ignored Drew. The officer opened Drew's car door while spitting his chewing tobacco.

"Mr. Whales, I said, step out of the vehicle."

As soon as Drew proceeded to put one foot on the pavement the officer grabbed him, literally pulling him out of the car, and slapped handcuffs on him. Mercedes could see something out of the corner of her eye on her side of the car. She called out to the police,

"What's going on?" When she looked to her right, there was another police officer standing there with a loaded shotgun pointed at her.

"M'am step out of the car." Mercedes slowly got out of the car. "Mr. Whales, your license is suspended." The first police said to Drew.

Drew knew for a fact he had a valid driver's license. Taking his lifestyle into consideration, he'd never let his license get suspended. At this point, two more police cars rolled up. The second police immediately removed Mercedes out of Drew's sight. She was placed in a mini-van while they searched the car.

"What's your name?" The police asked in a calm voice. Mercedes ignored him. "Is that your boyfriend?" Mercedes only moved around the back seat to try to get out of the van. They had her locked in. A lady cop entered the van wearing some black jeans with a white Polo style T-shirt and some combat looking black military style boots. "Hi, are these guys giving you a hard time?" Mercedes only looked at her, as if she was crazy. _Oh, they trying to play good cop bad cop, huh?_

"You mean to tell me y'all don't have anything else to do, but harass me? Why don't y'all go try to find some child molesters to catch? Listen lady, I haven't done anything." Mercedes complained to all who would listen.

"I know you haven't, but it's just standard procedure," the lady interrupted. "What's your name, honey? Whose car is that?" Mercedes never responded to any of her questions. "That's some nice jewelry. Did your boyfriend give them to you?" Mercedes ignored the lady cop as she moved around the van trying to see out of the windows that were taped up.

The male police said, "Yeah, her boyfriend gave it to her because you know he's a drug dealer." As he opened up the door to get out of the van leaning back in, shaking his head at Mercedes, "But sweetie, you can kiss that big nice rock on your finger good bye because my wife's going to be wearing that soon and very soon," pointing directly at the cluster ring that Drew had given Mercedes just a few weeks before.

"I kinda figured your boyfriend sold drugs just by your jewelry. How else would you be able to afford such extravagant pieces? I wish I had somebody to buy me some nice presents." The lady cop said in a sarcastic tone, but trying to make Mercedes comfortable so she could loosen up.

 _I betcha you do. Don't try to act as if we're really friends and I don't know what's going on here. Shit, you ain't no friend of mine and can best believe I'm not muttering a word_.

"Look, you need to talk to me. I can help you." Mercedes rolled her eyes and laughed. Everything else the woman cop said Mercedes continued to laugh at in a cynical manner, even when the male cop entered the van with a 9mm in his hand.

"Laugh now, but cry later," the officer said. "Mercedes Jones, you are under arrest for possession of an illegal firearm. Now, I bet you want to talk to us, huh?" Mercedes continued with her sarcastic giggle.

"Do you really think a ride downtown is going to scare me? Oh, I'm shaking in my boots! Mercedes said as she continued laughing on the outside, but crying on the inside. She'd never been inside a police car before or been to a jail, other than to visit. She was fully aware of the notion that they were only taking her to jail out of spite. The police knew that gun wasn't hers, but since she didn't utter a word, they gave her the gun charge too.

Before they took her in front the magistrate to get a bond, they made her sit in a cold empty room for about three hours before anybody came in. She couldn't fall asleep because the room temperature was so uncomfortable. Her nipples were hard, and chill bumps were all over her body. When the interrogation officer entered the room, the first thing he asked was, "Are you cold? Would you like me to adjust the temperature to make you more comfortable?" He banged on the door, "you guys ought to be ashamed of yourself. It's freezing. Cut the air down, and get me some hot cocoa or coffee in here right now!" Mercedes didn't budge neither was she impressed.

"Ms. Jones, this is how it works. One hand washes the other around here? See how I got you instant results with the heat, coffee, hot chocolate and all? That's how I work. Instant gratification. You give me some instant info and I will give you on the spot results. This little fiasco that you had earlier can all be erased." Mercedes just stared at him with a timid expression on her face. He pulled up a chair beside Mercedes, "do any of these people look familiar to you?" He started spreading pictures all across the table of the city's neighborhood drug boys from all over Richmond. Some she knew, or had seen around, and some she didn't. She studied the photos and what she found interesting was the fact that the photos were not mug shots. Most were taken at clubs, some at car lots, the mall, Summer League, shows, the block , just anywhere the ballers were subject to be found. Mercedes didn't allow her astonishment to show as she stared at the photos of the players and pimps from all over the communities of Richmond, from the "358", the "804", the "643" and the "321". Still she maintained her silence. The interrogator observed her looking, so that's when he started laying more photos on the table, "Who's car is this?", "What about this car?" Damn these people ain't joking. They taking pictures of cars and everything.

"Mercedes, if you can give me some info about any of these people, I can make your little charge disappear as if I was David Copperfield. Poof, be gone. Just like that."

"Just like that huh? That easy?" She finally broke her silence. The detective got happy as he grinned, "Just like that!"

Mercedes looked as serious as she could. The detective moved the photos around on the wood table. "See, I know that gun wasn't yours. I can persuade the right people of it. What do you say, Mercedes?" He asked as if he knew he was just about to hit the jackpot. He was certain she was about to spill her guts on everything she knew or heard of on every nickel and dime hustler to the big time dealers. Oh, Ms. Mercedes Jones was going to be his Christmas bonus, his raise, and that promotion he'd been looking for.

Mercedes looked in his face and made direct eye contact with him, and fell into laughter. "Poof, be gone? Disappear like David Copperfield, right?" She asked as she held her stomach with rays of laughter roaring out. He shook his head and started laughing too, "Just like David Copperfield." Mercedes seized her giggles and got serious as she paused and looked into his eyes. "David Copperfield works with illusions, and that bullshit you talking is nothing but a mirage, a fallacy, a hallucination! You understand? Now, get me a lawyer, and while you're doing that, realize that I walk with two legs. I don't lay on my belly and slither around on the ground. I'm no snake, rat, snitch, informant, mole, or spy, understand that. Oh, and one last thing, never ever compare yourself to David Copperfield. One thing is fo sho, and two things for certain, you're not Houdini, or David so you can't make jack disappear."

Both Mercedes and Drew posted bail that same night.

A lot of sleepless nights followed. She had a lot on her plate. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep she thought about the pictures that laid on that table. What's her responsibility here? Does she warn the hustlers of the fact the police are asking questions and they better prepare themselves for what is about to come. She was fully aware of the fact that it doesn't take much to convince a weak individual of treason, especially when they are under the gun. The rules to the game change in their eyes _._

 _Is it fair to let innocent people fall victim? Granted they all breaking "the law" but certain people possess these get out of jail free cards. I mean, these people in the photos, they shouldn't be sacrificed, to save somebody else, who simply got caught up. O.K. I wanna approach each and every face I remember in those pictures and just put them down with the conspiracy, but at the same time, where does that leave me? People will get suspect, think I got ulterior motives, and I'm the one trying to play fair._

Mercedes knew that Drew already had 22 years suspended time over his head. Plus, he'd be violating his parole if he got that new conviction. After constant persuasion from Drew, she ended up taking the charge. Drew hired her a lawyer, Mr. Plucktime. The lawyer assured her that the state would dismiss the accusations or only knoll process the case, and the worst that could happen is that she'd get probation, and after six months of good behavior, they'd bring the case up and dismiss it.

Drew asked her not to tell anybody. She didn't tell a soul, especially her mother or Sam. She knew it would break Gina's heart. She also felt ashamed that she had let Drew talk her into this. This was really putting her career on the line, her schooling, her life, her everything. She loved him and knew that he'd never steer her wrong. So, she just believed in him.

While all this was going on, she still went back and forth to school maintaining a high grade point average. When she went to talk to the presentence officer, she said that she'd recommend to the courts no jail time, and assured her that everything would be fine.

The court date came around fast. When she woke up, Drew said that he was sick and he couldn't go to court to with her because he thought he had a stomach virus. She ended up driving herself to court. As soon as she pulled in the court parking deck she called Gina. She told her she had to go to court and she didn't want to go by herself. Gina had arrived right before they called Mercedes's name. She knew that Mercedes was in serious trouble due to the fact that she was not in General District Court, but Circuit Court. Gina was furious because she knew Drew was the masked man behind all of this madness and now he was nowhere in sight.

Mercedes was sentenced in Henpeck circuit court. Henpeck County was very strict. The judge who presided over the case was a real redneck. The irony of it was, his name was Judge Redneck. He was old and should have retired fifteen years ago, when he was seventy or so. He made an example out of Mercedes. He looked dead in Mercedes's face and asked her, "Do you expect me to have some sympathy for you? You're in undergrad school. You should know better." He looked at the paperwork, page after page, with his ink pen in hand and asked the commonwealth attorney, "Did she cooperate with you in questioning and turning state's evidence?"

The commonwealth attorney laughed as he said, "Judge, she didn't utter a word and simply turned her back to me the whole time I was trying to question her."

The judge shook his head in disgust and interrogated her, "I've looked over your letters from your professors, your grades as well as your pre-sentence report, and how could you possibly have all this book sense and not an ounce of common sense to speak up and save your own butt? I'm looking around the courtroom, and the male whose gun it really was, isn't even here to show his support. You young girls better wake up and smell the coffee because it is definitely perking. I've never wanted to send someone to jail, until now. I really don't feel you deserve to be sentenced to jail time. However, I feel obligated to sentence you to one year in jail, simply for being a fool for love."

In Virginia, one year was equal to ten months. Mercedes would have to serve ten months in the Henpeck County Jail. With good behavior she'd be released in nine months and fifteen days. Mercedes was devastated, and was outdone with the outcome. Gina jumped up in court and yelled, "You prejudiced MOTHERFUCKER!"

The bailiff marched over to Gina to lock her up for the profane outburst, but the judge simply said, "I am going to let you get that one for free. After all, I am having a good day and I've been called worst behind my back, but never in my face." He added, "Remove this woman from my courtroom!"

Mercedes walked slowly out of the courtroom in disbelief. Her attorney approached her, smiling at her, "I think the outcome went very well, considering the guidelines for this type of case." Mercedes exploded, "You never mentioned anything about any guidelines to me. You promised me no time, you sell-out motherfucker!" She walked up to him, got face to face with him and spit. "You're fired and I am reporting you to the bar association."

She called Drew at the house since he was supposed to have been so sick. She didn't get an answer. She called his cell phone. He answered.

"Oh, you've recovered huh?" Mercedes said in a sharp tone. "No, I just had to go meet somebody real quick. I am on my way back to the house now," Drew explained quickly.

"You sold me out, Drew. You got me that bullshit ass lawyer who you claimed was top of the line. He really was the bottom of the barrel! You better go get your money back. You knew that those white folks were going to give me some time, didn't you? That's why your stomach was hurting this morning, huh?" Drew hung up in her ear.

The judge did give her work release. She'd lied to him, telling him that she did bookkeeping at a daycare center. She neglected to mention that it was her Aunt Millie's daycare center. He gave her until the following Monday to turn herself in. She hired another lawyer to work on an appeal, sentence reduction and home incarceration.

Mercedes told Santana what had happened and expressed to her friend that she was going to need to call her collect as a backup in case she couldn't reach Drew or her mother. Santana said that her phone was about to get cut off from dudes calling her house from the penitentiary. Mercedes paid Santana's phone bill, $ 536.00, so she'd be able to call her collect. She also told Santana that she would get Drew to give her the money to pay her phone bill for the months to come.

Monday rolled around and Mercedes turned herself in. She kept telling herself it wasn't going to be that bad because she got to leave during the day. All she had to do was sleep there. When she left for work during the day, at Aunt Millie's daycare, she'd go check in, then leave and go to her classes at U of R. There was no way she going to let any of this stand in the way of her graduation. She had promised Sam and her grandmother she was going to graduate and she meant it. She would go back to the daycare for the rest of the day when her classes were done. Two months into the work release it was running smooth and one day, the work release sheriff showed up at the daycare center looking for Mercedes. They tried to cover for her and said that she was gone to the bank. Millie ran to the back office and tried to call her on her cell phone, only, she had left her cell phone at the daycare center. She was up the creek with no paddle. When she returned to the jail that night they removed her from work release. She had to do the remainder of her six months straight jail time. This was the greatest difficulty she'd had faced yet.

When they first put her in population, she cried every day. Not because she was scared of being in jail, but simply because she wasn't used to jail life or the mentality. Having to eat what was chosen for her to consume, was hard enough and the food was disgusting so she wouldn't eat. She lost about twenty pounds in a four-month -time frame. When she went into the jail population some of the girls knew her from the streets. Or, if they didn't know her personally, they had heard of her by tying her to Sam, Jamal or Drew. Some gave her the utmost respect on the strength of Sam or Drew, but some of her fellow inmates were jealous of her. They were especially envious of the way she lived out of jail as well as in confinement.

Sometimes when a person goes to jail, they are forgotten about. People on the outside world think, out of sight, out of mind. So, they forget all about the inmate. What they don't realize is unless a person was sentenced to death or has consecutive life sentences, and even so, convictions are overturned every day, which means they are not going to be confined forever. And one day, they'll meet again.

This wasn't the total case for Mercedes. First of all, she only told a selective few that she was in jail. The people she did inform showed her love. She got mail on a regular basis, and even though she didn't want any visits, Gina visited every week. Whenever she made a phone call, the charges were always accepted. She could call as much and talk as long as she wanted. Her inmate account was always stacked. She continued to get yellow money receipt slips even though she already had hundreds of dollars in her inmate account.

She also ran a store in her dayroom. In jail, inmates only get to go to the canteen once a week. At the end of the week, some of them may run out of certain products. So, an inmate would allow that person to get an item from them, providing when they go to the store, they give them two items back. It is called two for one. Mercedes only provided one for one; whatever was gotten from her was just reversed with that item.

Most of the girls in jail were there because of some crime they committed for drugs. The majority of them were conniving on the streets and shiesty in jail. They may have done so much low down dirty stuff that when they got to jail, nobody thought enough of them to send money or any expressions of love. So, naturally, when they saw somebody like Mercedes, one of two reactions happened: They either tried to befriend her to get whatever they could from her, or they just envied and hated her, and tried to give her a hard time. They'd send trouble her way anyway they could.

Mercedes had never thought about breaking the law before in her life. The lifestyles of the men she dated caused her to know the hustles of the world , such as buying clothes hot from a booster, buying food stamps for half price, dudes getting robbed, people selling drugs , or whatever crime that's been committed. She was aware of all these offenses and personally knew people who did all of the above plus some but she never thought of ever committing a crime.

Overall, Mercedes was a good person. She would help anybody. Girls would come in going through withdrawals from heroin. That was a sad sight. They would shake, sweat, and vomit, just be sick desiring chocolate to ease their urge. She would give them a couple of chocolate candy bars and some Ivory soap to help clean up the vomit, not looking for anything in return. Her heart was compassionate. She looked out for anybody in need, but don't get it twisted, Mercedes was no fool or no lame for anybody.

The first two months were the hardest for Mercedes to adjust to. She stayed in some type of trouble. She got into two fights back to back with girls wanting to try her. She knew if she didn't straighten the situation out, things would go from bad to worse.

Mercedes had picked up a lot of her jail survival skills from Sam and unknowingly, her father. For instance, she told the deputy who processed her in, that she'd just gotten her ears pierced and was afraid if she'd removed her diamond studded earrings her ear may close or worse, get infected. The deputy allowed Mercedes to keep her earrings, because the jail was awful when dealing with medical incidents. They hated the hassle and were shorthanded on medical staff.

Mercedes also removed the under wire out of her bras so she wouldn't have to wear the county issued underwear. She was allowed to have eight T-shirts, soft bras, socks, and panties. She instructed Gina to bring her all colors of T-shirts with socks to match, not any white, because she could buy white T-shirts and socks from the jail canteen. Her mother also brought her a Guess watch. These things were nothing to Mercedes. She was only trying to make the best out of a horrible situation. Having these belongings made Mercedes stand out, so there was a lot of jealousy surrounding her.

Although Mercedes had a good heart, she wasn't going to let anybody take advantage of her by any means. This dirty, junkie girl, Key-Key, she knew from the street, was locked up too. She was light skinned, shoulder length curly hair and had a petite frame. Pretty she wasn't, but her complexion, clothing, and cute shape attracted the men.

One day Key-Key walked over to Mercedes when Mercedes was leaving out of her cell to go play spades.

"Can I get a honey bun and a baby Ruth from you? I'll pay you when we go to canteen on Tuesday. I'm supposed to get a money slip on Monday," Key-Key asked.

"Hold up, Key-Key," Mercedes said as she went back into her cell. She returned with a honey bun and a Milky Way. "Here you can have this. Don't worry about giving it back to me when your money slip comes. Just get stocked up on your personals. O.K.?"

"Thank you, Mercedes." Key-Key was more grateful than her stoic face would show.

Mercedes went to the card table with three bags of potato chips in her hand. She had to use the chips to put up to bet in the spade game. She played spades for the next two hours. When the game was over, she ran up to her cell to get her a Baby Ruth she looked in her box where all her snacks were, but there were no chocolate bars left. She knew she should have had at least seven or eight left because she never gave them away, as they were her favorite. Mercedes flipped out. She ran out of the cell.

"Who been in my cell?" Nobody said anything. "Well, if anybody saw anything, oh, I got a $ 10 reward out to know who been in my cell." Mercedes knew money talked, even in "da clinker". She went back in her cell and took off her gym shorts and her tank top she'd been walking around in. She replaced it with her sweat suit and her tennis shoes, and went back to play cards.

A girl approached Mercedes. The girl didn't want to get caught up in the hype, so she just passed Mercedes a note. Mercedes put the note in her pocket. Later that night, she read it. "Look in Key-Key's cell."

Mercedes waited until Key-Key went to take a shower. Mercedes snuck into her cell, and there it was. Seven Baby Ruth's, dry Roman noodles, two Secret deodorant sticks and the Victoria Secret's underwear that Mercedes had on the day before, that she had washed out by hand and had hanging up in her cell to dry. A Dirty Bitch. She had the nerve to steal my drawers! How trifling can you be? I gave to this broke down ho and she gonna steal from me. I can't believe this!

Mercedes walked fast with her hands swinging by her side. She had a one-track mind and was in a trance trying to get over to the shower. She opened up that shower door and pulled Key-Key out, buck-naked. "Oh, you wanna steal from me?" Big, bad, bully Key-Key who had so much mouth, didn't try to fight back while slipping and sliding all around the dayroom. It only made Mercedes madder, because she had to chase her around the dayroom. The deputies came in and broke up the fight, but they only locked the both of them in their cells for the rest of the night.

After the fight, Mercedes didn't have anybody else trying her. Thirty-eight days of her jail term was spent in the hole, in solitary confinement. Most people would have gone crazy having to be locked away twenty-four hours, seven days a week, but Mercedes handled solitary well, better than the average inmate.

In the dungeon, the lights were very dim, and the female isolation was located over one of the male pods. Mercedes kept hearing vague voices carrying on conversations. At first, she thought the solitary confinement was getting to her, but then she realized that wasn't the case. She wasn't losing it after all. While she laid on her cot, writing a letter to her father, she heard a voice that sounded like it was somewhere near.

"Hello, Hello, Hello. I'm talking to you down there in cell block two or three."

Mercedes jumped up and ran to the door to respond through the slot in the door that the guards used to hand her mail or meal trays through. "Hello, back. Where are you? And who are you?" Mercedes replied

"This is Natalie and I am down here in cell six. What's yo name?"

"Mercedes," She was as happy as a kid in a candy shop to finally hear a friendly voice.

"What you doing in here? And didn't they just let you out a few days ago?"

"Yep. How you know?"

"Because I was back here then too."

"For real, well why you didn't say nothing then?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't be fuckin wit these broke down chics in here. I don't be trying to make friends wit none of them. They all fake as hell. These bitches in here is just like the hoes on the street: backstabbing, throat cutting, larceny-jealous hearted, snitching bitches, who don't mean themselves no good, so how could they possibly mean me some good?"

"I feel you gurll! You ain't never lied!" Mercedes felt a little comfort to finally be talking to someone who could actually feel her struggle. "Too bad it caused me to come in here to figure that shit out."

Natalie said. "What are you in here for?"

"In jail period or back here in the dungeon?"

"Both? If you don't mind telling me, I know it's kind of personal." Mercedes didn't mean to pry. She knew how she felt when people tried to inquire about her situation.

"I don't usually tell anybody, but for some reason, you seem cool. I am in for worthless checks. And back here in the dungeon for a variety of things, except for dyking, you name it. Cussing out a few deputies, arguing with these broke down chics, not following direct orders, blah, blah, blah, and the list goes on."

"Oh, O.K." Mercedes smiled to herself because she could tell that Natalie was a bit ghetto, but cool.

"You got kids?" Natalie asked.

"Nope, thank God for that. You?"

"I got three."

"Oh, my God, who got them while you're in here?"

"My family."

"Well, that's good."

Natalie and Mercedes talked all day and night. Natalie was impressed with Mercedes, as Mercedes was intrigued with Natalie. She learned all about Natalie's struggle as a single mother. When Natalie started thinking about her children, she got depressed and Mercedes comforted her. She felt it was God who put them together because time really flew by. When she was released from isolation to go back into jail population, she was sad because she realized she wouldn't be able to talk to Natalie anymore. Natalie had to be in the dungeon for the rest of her time in the jail. She promised Natalie she would write her through the mail and they would always keep in touch, no matter what the storm in each other's life was.

Another issue that annoyed Mercedes was the women guards. They were so disrespectful. They thought that all females in jail either got high or were tricking when they were on the streets. They tried their best to humiliate the women inmates as much as they could.

There was one female correctional officer who processed her the first day she'd turned herself in. Her name was Officer Rita Plenty. She recognized that Mercedes was different from the other girls who'd came through the jail. She was certain that Mercedes had been "caught up". Mercedes's mannerisms, the clothes she wore in and the way she spoke, was confirmation. Once Mercedes was removed from work release, Deputy Plenty would observe her actions. One day she accompanied Mercedes to the nurse and they spoke briefly.

"Why were you removed from work release?" She interrogated Mercedes.

"Before I was arrested, I was in the process of finishing my last year in undergrad school. I wanted to finish, so when I left the jail in the mornings I'd attend my classes." Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and said in a nonchalant manner. "Somehow they found out."

"I am not mad at you. I would've done the same thing." Deputy Plenty said in a sincere tone. Later that day, Deputy Plenty was escorting a male inmate, who was Puck's homeboy, to the nurse.

"Could you give a kite, (a note folded up real small, inmates usually throw them to the recipient) to Mercedes Jones for me?"

"How you know Ms. Jones?" She reached out her hand to get the kite from him.

"Yo, she's good peoples. She goes all out for the people she loves that's why she's in here now." He explained the lifestyle Mercedes lived on the street and that Mercedes was "real". He had only good things to say about Mercedes.

Deputy Plenty felt compassion for her plight and they became friends. She made Mercedes's stay at the Henpeck County Jail a little more comfortable. She was concerned that Mercedes had lost too much weight. She'd bring in food from home to Mercedes. She'd pass messages between Mercedes and Puck. Mercedes never asked Deputy Plenty to do any favors for her. She respected the fact that, that was her job and her livelihood. Although the circumstances they met under was odd, they turned out to be genuine friends. Deputy Plenty would tell Mercedes of problems she was dealing with in her own life. Mercedes was a good listener, and she offered the officer some good advice.

When Puck heard that she was being housed on the other side of the jail, from where he was, he got one of the trustees to pass her some food, toiletries and some cigarettes. Mercedes didn't smoke, but she could sell them. The facility she was being housed at was smoke-free. Cigarettes were sold for $ 4 per cigarette. Everybody wanted cigarettes. They were hard to come by. Whenever a female acquired cigarettes, the smokes were treated if it was dope on the streets.

She hung as tough as she could, but jail eventually corrupted Mercedes. Her attitude was so bitter. She wasn't afraid of anything. There was no fear in her heart. She developed a jail house mentality, and learned to master the ins and outs of jail. She realized if she socialized with one of the guys who worked in the kitchen she could get extra helpings of the food she liked. She also flirted with some of the male deputies. Mercedes learned to manipulate while she was in jail. She once stopped up her commode, so the deputy on duty had no choice but to call the Plummer, who was a trustee. When the trustee came into her cell, he passed her a package full of cigarettes and marijuana, which she, of course, sold. She would have never touched marijuana, tried to sell it, or experiment with it on the streets.

Jail introduced Mercedes to a world she'd never known and if she had never experienced confinement, she would never be able to relate to anyone else who'd been there and done that, to the extent as her being locked up had. Maybe her incarceration made it just that much harder to walk out and turn her back on Sam. Her imprisonment may have been a factor as to why she never stopped fighting for Sam' release upon her discharge. Or maybe her own incarceration was the reason that she always dropped a card in the mail to other inmates she knew, and never seem to forget anybody dear to her in prison, as the average person may have.

"MAAIIIILLLLL CALLLL," yelled the high pitch voiced deputy. She called out Mercedes's name.

 _My Dearest Mercedes,_

 _What have you let that guy get you into? Why didn't you let me know what was going on with you? I am crazy worried about you. Please don't shut me out. I know you need me right now. I am here for you, baby. I love you unconditionally. That will never change. This wasn't in my plan for you. I know that you are definitely a warrior. You'll be O.K. and no storm lasts forever._

 _You have got to cool down. You can't allow them broke down hos to run up your time. You only have to be there for a few more months. Don't put yourself in a situation that could get you a street charge and add more time to your sentence. I know you ain't accustomed to this jail shit, so focus on what you going to do when you get out of there. Them hoes going to be there when you leave._

 _One thing to think on, if somebody controls your emotions, they can control your attitude. If they can control your attitude, then they control your actions. If someone can control your actions, then they control your destiny. You do the time, Baby, don't let the time do you._

 _Let me know what the hell is going on with your case!_

 _Much Love,_

 _Sam_

It took her two weeks to get up the nerve to write Sam. Let the truth be told, she knew Sam was the only one, besides God, who could carry her through this whole ordeal.

Once Mercedes got Sam' letter, she turned her focus elsewhere. She started doing the time, not allowing the time do her. She signed up for every recreational activity the jail offered. Every opportunity to get out of the dayroom she participated in. She wrote the sheriff, the judge, as well as the governor, one letter a week, asking for a sentence reduction or to be placed on home incarceration. They wouldn't respond, but she diligently wrote them.

Whenever Drew knew that Mercedes was going to call, he would be at Gina's house to talk to her. He'd send cards, letters and money, even though he knew that she had money already. He never visited her. He claimed "visitors made prisoners." That was just an excuse.

Mercedes had mixed feelings about Drew. She never totally grasped the concept of exactly why "she" was sitting in jail. Was it because of the fact that she was loyal to Drew and the principles she'd been taught about the people she loved? Was it that she knew her mother was very submissive to the man she loved? Or, was it because she loved Drew?

She sat Indian style on her 3inch thick mattress trying to make since of the trial.

Mercedes sobbed. This was the first time in her life she'd regretted not consulting her mother. My mother would have never let me get myself into this mess.

Even though Mercedes felt like she was at her lowest point in her life, she never thought for one minute that God had left her or forsaken her. She never knew why going to jail had to be her destiny. She never asked God "Why me, Lord." She only asked God to make her stronger and asked what was it that He wanted her to learn from this experience? Every night before Mercedes would go to sleep she would pull out her Bible and read Psalm 23, or Matthew 11: 25-30. She'd also pray that God remove her from that situation. Mercedes thanked God in advance for removing her from jail. She didn't know how exactly God was going to pull it off, but she knew and believed, with all her heart, that she wasn't going to do the full ten months.

One day, a girl named Cyn came in the dayroom. She knew Cyn from the street.

"Girl, not trying to piss in your cheerios, but Drew has gotten Bucckkk wild since you left the streets. He is always in the clubs balling out of control, buying three and four buckets of Moet at a time. And to top it off, my man told me that Drew be having strip parties on a regular. Mercedes, Drew is out of control."

"Oh, for real," Mercedes said in a calm tone showing no emotion. Then Mercedes continued to carry on the conversation. "How's your daughter, Cyn? I bet she's gotten big, huh?" Anything to dilute a conversation about Drew.

"Girl, she has! She weighs one-hundred and four pounds, and is only nine years old." Cyn answered Mercedes while searching her face for some kind of sentiment. Cyn couldn't believe Mercedes wasn't upset about the news she'd just given about her man. She just had to let her know that her man was out of control. Cyn knew it was bothering Mercedes. She thought Mercedes would go to her cell and cry, or at the very least call Drew and cuss him out.

Mercedes's feelings were hurt. She didn't know if she should take what Cyn said into consideration or not. Chics were always trying to kick a sister when she was down, this she did know. And Cyn wanted to see her break. She was yearning for her to crumble, but Mercedes continued the conversation like the news that Cyn had just given, didn't mean anything. They sat and talked for the next hour, and Mercedes didn't return to her cell until the bell rung at 11p.m. for lockdown.

The next day, she tried calling Santana's house collect, for the first time since she'd been locked up. She heard Santana's voice when she picked up the phone and said "Hello." Santana didn't take the call. She thought that maybe Santana hit the wrong button or something. She knew that there had to have been some mistake. She tried two more times and Santana still rejected the call. She couldn't believe it. Santana had been her ace since sixth grade and now she wouldn't even take a $ 1 phone call. That just intensified the whole situation.

THE NERVE of Santana, I never knew just how petty she was. She doesn't know if it's an emergency or what. Dag, I thought we were better than that! The sound of the dial tone in her ear from Santana hurt Mercedes's feelings. Was she concerned that Mercedes was going to run up her bill? That couldn't have been the circumstances because Drew or Gina would've taken care of the bill. Why would the bill even been an issue?

Mercedes remembered something Gina once told her a few years ago. "You'll always find out who your true friends are when you're down and out." The whole time Santana and Mercedes had been friends, this was the one time she ever needed Santana for anything at all. Santana had forfeited her friendship with Mercedes at that very moment. To comfort herself, she simply looked at it as it only cost out $ 536 to find her that my so called friend wasn't worthy of my friendship.

She didn't want to call Gina to involve her in what was going on. Gina couldn't find out any of these things about Drew because she knew if she let Gina know anything bad about Drew, Gina would always harbor ill feelings towards Drew. When mothers and family members get involved in a couple's relationship, they'll still hold a grudge, even if the couple gets back together. She knew that she couldn't let Gina know anything until she was sure it was completely over between them.

After a lengthy deliberation, Mercedes decided that she wouldn't mention to Drew any of the rumors she'd heard. She'd keep them to herself for now, but prepare herself in case the rumors were true.

After being in jail for exactly five months, a total of seven months counting the two that she was on work release, Mercedes's lawyer came to visit her. He told her that she had a court date scheduled for the next day. The judge agreed to hear argument for her alternative sentencing. He told her not to get her hopes up too high because he was going to take into consideration that she had gotten removed from the work release program. Not one ounce of doubt set in, for she was certain that she was being released. This was only God working on her behalf. She knew the judge didn't have any jurisdiction over God. That night was the first night that she had actually slept for the entire seven months.

When they called Mercedes, she only had fifteen minutes to get ready for court. While she waited in the holding cell she wasn't a bit nervous. She had a sense of peace and security that she was about to be released.

She overheard the judge having very little sympathy for the defendants before her, but when she was called to go in front of the judge, she could feel that she was walking on still waters. The judge had a sense of compassion for her, she could sense. It was almost as if he wasn't the same person who had sentenced all the people in front of her too harsh sentences.

He reviewed her letters of character from her minister, a U of R professor, and her mother. He allowed her to explain why she was taken off of work release. Mercedes explained to the judge that she simply wanted to get the degree that she had worked so hard for. She made it clear that what she did was wrong, but that she felt it was what she had to do, as she knew now, she was a convicted felon. She may never be allowed to make her dream come true, so she thought at least she could finish out her classes. But she was unable to because she was removed from work release.

Mercedes went on to tell the judge that no matter how much jail time she has to end up doing, no time could ever outweigh the punishment of her not being able to complete her studies. The judge took all these things into consideration. He suspended the rest of her time providing she volunteer one hundred hours of her time mentoring teenagers, report to a probation officer for the next year and not write the judge any more letters.

Mercedes was released from jail that same day. Before she left, she asked the deputy to take her to isolation to see her friend, Natalie. She hugged Natalie, gave her all the canteen she had left over, covered T-shirts and socks along with Gina's address, and phone number. Natalie was happy to see Mercedes leaving and told her she would be going home in a couple of months. Mercedes had written over twenty letters to the judge and now that chapter of her life was closed!


	8. The Wake Up Call

**Sorry I took so long, Please enjoy Chapter 8. There is no samcedes in this chapter, but I might write a little something for them since I know people are more interested in Samcedes than Mercedes and Drew. And yes, Drew is still around and will be for the next few chapters. She will put up with more from him to the point where you will question her sanity. But I promise she will mature and get her shit together. So please enjoy and I appreciate everyone's reviews.**

 **whoknowstv- Thank you for hanging in there. I know Cedes is making terrible decisions, but I love your rants.. And I'm sure more will come because she still will be dealing with Drew and his antics.**

 **And to everyone worried about Mercedes career as a lawyer, just because she got arrested, doesn't mean her career is over. Cedes is a strong willed person and very smart. She'll find away.**

 **Anyway, enough of my ramblings. I hope you enjoy this chapter... you probably won't but I promise things will get better.**

* * *

While they waited on the paperwork to come over from the courts to the jail so Mercedes could be released, the deputy sheriff informed Gina that it would be approximately three hours before Mercedes's discharge. Gina left and went to Regency Square. She brought Mercedes an outfit along with some Nike sneakers. She wasn't sure if Mercedes would be able to even wear the jeans because she had lost so much weight. Mercedes was wearing a size 14 before she went away to jail, so Gina got one size smaller. When Mercedes went to court, the outfit she wore was falling off of her. It would have been easier for Gina to go to Mercedes and Drew's house to get some sweatpants or something from there. When Mercedes called the night before informing Gina on her court date, she specifically told Gina not to tell anyone, not even Drew. Gina immediately called Ukrop's and ordered a "Welcome Home" cake, as well as balloons. She wanted to do more, but she was trying to get back to the jail on time so she could get the deputy to pass the new clothes to Mercedes.

Mercedes was in shock riding in the car. She rolled down the window, something she never did because she always rode under air conditioning. Today she wanted to smell fresh air and admire the trees. The little things we take for granted and never appreciate, she thought to herself. Her mother took her to Hooters. Mercedes loved Hooter's chicken wings. Gina wanted to spend the rest of the day out with her, but Mercedes only wanted to go home and take a long hot bubble bath. Gina understood, and she took Mercedes to the bank to let her cash the check the jail had given her for the balance of her inmate's account. She then dropped Mercedes off at home.

"Mommy, make sure I get in before you pull off. I don't know how Drew is carrying it since I've been locked up. I hope he hasn't changed the locks. You know how men are. They'll switch up on you in a heartbeat."

She said to her mother as if it was a joke, but her mother knew she was serious. Gina tried to be very selective of her response because she didn't want to ignite an argument with her daughter who had already been through enough.

"Sweetie, you know you don't have to put up with no man's shit. I've always got a place for you. You're never too old to come home."

"I know mommy I love you, and thanks for everything. I am sorry for all the heartache and embarrassment I've caused you." Gina could see the tears forming in Mercedes's eyes.

"Baby, don't feel bad. Don't start dwelling on the past. You've already paid your debt to society and the bottom line is, it doesn't matter if you'd murdered sixty people. I am still your mother and will always be here for you. You hear me?"

"Yeah mommy I know. I just hate the fact that you can't live your life due to the fact you always have to come and rescue me from my constant drama."

"Honey, please. I've got a life and have been living it out to the fullest. Even got a man who loves me and wants to marry me." Gina boasted as Mercedes cut her off in surprise and astonishment.

"Back up mommy. What do you mean you got a man, who loves you and wants to marry you?" Mercedes put her hand on her hip and waited for Gina's answer.

"Yeah, Larry and I are dating exclusively and he wants to marry me. I told him I am not sure because I don't know how you'd feel about me divorcing your father after all these years. And I..." Mercedes interrupted.

"My father? Mommy, I don't care about you divorcing my father. As far as I'm concerned, you guys were divorced a long time ago. Mommy, I just want more than anything for you to be happy. I would like to meet this 'Larry' person though . You've got to give me the low down on him." Mercedes was curious about this mystery man who had her mother glowing.

"Mercedes, he's a good man! Oh, my goodness, he's a God fearing man." Mercedes could see the exhilaration all over her mother's face "He's wanted to meet you from day one. He's been so supportive to me throughout your whole detention term. I felt accountable because my husband, and my daughter both in jail. I blamed myself."

"Mommy, how dare you point the finger at yourself? You had nothing to do with any of our decisions."

"I know, baby, but I can't help but wonder where I went wrong?"

"Mommy, where did you go wrong? I could never ask for a better mother. You were the perfect mother, and don't you dare blame yourself for my poor judgments and mistakes. As a matter of fact, I don't think I'm ever having kids because I could never fill your shoes."

"Oh, Mercedes, that's so sweet." Gina blushed as she wiped the tears out of her eye. "Did you tell Larry that I was in the clinker?"

"Yeah, I shared it with him. Larry has been by my side . Every single time I came to visit you, he waited patiently in the waiting area with his cell phone and agenda book taking care of his business until I was finished visiting you. I always knew that he had more important things he had to do but he felt being with me right then and there was far more significant than any business proposal. I knew you'd be uncomfortable meeting him under those circumstances, and I promised him that I'd introduce you two when you came home."

"Mommy, I am so happy for you, and I can't wait to meet him. You deserve this. I am going to call you later to get details because I can't believe you were holding out on me. Right now, I gotta go. Love ya much!"

Mercedes shut the door and walked up the sidewalk to her house. When Mercedes reached the door and put her key in, it opened the lock. She walked into the house. The first thing she spotted were her pictures still in place. That's a good sign she thought to herself. She thought again. Pictures of me don't mean shit. That has no bearing on them shiesty hoes. Most of them are just trying to get theirs and cutting throat any way they can. So my picture still being up, what the hell does that mean? She walked over to the telephone. The caller ID held eighty numbers. She got a piece of paper out and wrote down every single number. Any number on there two to three times, she put a star by the number. Any number showing up more than three times, she put a question mark beside it. She also put down the names of each person showing on the caller ID, and took the paper and tucked it in the back of her wallet behind a picture of her Godson just in case she might need to recall the numbers at a later date.

The trash was running over. It was smelling so she took it out. Half empty opened Heineken and Corona bottles were all over the house. When she looked in the refrigerator there were only beers and sodas. Then she looked in the freezer. It contained frozen, microwavable foods, pizza, Eggo waffles and Hot Pockets; no meat, no veggies. Next, she went into the bedroom and found price tags from new clothes Drew had bought, empty hangers and plastic from the dry cleaners all over the place. The hamper was running over with dirty boxers, socks and wife beaters. In the closet, there were a lot of club gear. From the looks of things she could tell he had been going all out on the club tip. He always dressed real classy anyway. Her clothes were exactly how she'd left them. She noticed a Fur coat bag hanging up and opened it. There was a full-length black sable mink coat dangling there. She took the coat out and tried it on. While she was admiring it in the mirror she noticed that it had been engraved in the inside. To My Mercedes, All My Love, Drew. How sweet she thought to herself. On the closet floor there was a hatbox with a mink hat inside and behind that box, was another one containing a mink collar and the gloves to match. Then she noticed a few Versace suits with the tags still on them. Mercedes hugged herself all wrapped up in fur as she admired the coat in the mirror. _Drew had been thinking of me while I was away_.

Mercedes stripped the sheets off of the bed and replaced them with clean ones. She dusted and vacuumed because she could tell it had only been done once or twice since she'd been gone. She cleaned the house thoroughly. She wondered if she'd run across any bobby pins or anything that would indicate a female presence. She went through that house with a fine-toothed comb. She washed his clothes and got the house back in order to her liking. There was not one indication that any female had been there. She even looked under the bed to see if there was any underwear there. She remembered the first time she stayed over Jamal's house. Just to be spiteful, she left her underwear under his bed. She knew how women think. They're scandalous. It's their way of saying "Oh yeah, you aren't the only one fucking your man. Here are my panties for the evidence bitch!" What better proof?

After the house was spotless she lit Glade rain shower scented candles throughout the house and took a hot bubble bath. She sat there for a while to try and gather her thoughts. As soon as she got out she wrapped herself in her pale pink terrycloth Victoria's Secret robe. Just then, she heard Drew coming through the door. He knew immediately that Mercedes was home. But how did she pull this off? He wondered to himself. He didn't care. He was just glad she was home.

"Mercedes!" There she stood with her robe hanging open with nothing on under it. He dropped his keys, the bags he had in his hand, and his mouth fell open from the sight he had not seen in so long. He picked her up and spun her around. He could smell the scent of the "Exotic Bouquet" Victoria's Secret fragrance as he hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much." He grinned and brought her closer to engage in a passionate French kiss. As his arms were around her, he lowered them and felt her naked, soft, round, tender, smooth behind. When she placed her arms around his waist, he realized just how much he'd missed her. He started fondling her breast. He slowly moved from the breast down to her navel. Drew dropped her robe on the floor then laid her in front of the wood burning fireplace. She started to quiver as he kissed her inner thighs. Both could feel the temperature rise and started to feel dizzy. She was trembling about to burst into her climax when Drew looked into her eyes with burning desire.

"Please don't stop," She moaned.

"Hold it baby, please don't cum now. I'm not ready for you to cum yet."

He immediately moved from her upper body and proceeded to kiss her knees. He then slowly ran his tongue up and down her calves as he reached his hand to grab her right foot. He eased her Victoria's Secret bootie off and then slid off the left slipper. He slowly and methodically kissed and massaged her feet. The room began to spin as she was blazing with desire. She was yearning for him to insert his large penis. As he entered the tight, wet threshold, she tensed up.

"Be gentle with me, baby, you know it hasn't been tampered with in a while," she whispered in a seductive voice.

He was gentle as he moved in and out, on top of her as he caressed her neck. She moaned closing her eyes trying to enjoy these few moments of pleasure, what she'd been missing while locked away. As he stroked her faster, her eyes popped open while she reached to grab his back trying to hold on. He gazed into her eyes and she into his. She saw tears of passion, tears of love, as he was about to explode.

"I can't take it no more," Drew groaned. "I'm about to bust."

"I don't want you to, baby ," she said as Drew shook his head, with sweat dripping on her as he slowed down until he couldn't hold it anymore. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he sighed. He laid on top of her for a few minutes, then licked sweat from her dripping, wet body. They took a shower together, and Drew decided he needed a nap. Mercedes laid down beside him. He fell off to sleep .

Mercedes sat in the bed flipping channels . Drew's eyes popped open at the click, click of the T.V. He felt bad he left her awake. He sat on the edge of the bed, got up and stretched. He told her to get dressed so they could go out. Mercedes didn't know what to put on. So much weight had fell off of her while she was in the clinker. She knew that the style had changed, so she didn't know what to wear. Then she realized one thing, when she shopped she bought classy attire, not faddish clothes. Fads are in today, gone tomorrow. On that note, she dressed. Drew took her to the mall. He wanted to take her out of town to shop, but it was too late. Drive to Georgetown, spend the night, and go shopping and come back the next day, was what he suggested. She said "no," she wanted to sleep in her own bed her first night home from the clinker. They could do that the next morning.

They ended up going to eat at Outback Steakhouse. Drew watched as she ordered her food and he thought to himself how much he had truly missed the little things about Mercedes while she was gone away; her charisma, her bubbly personality as well as her classy ways. When they arrived home, Drew had arranged for the whole living room to be filled up with balloons along with "welcome home" streamers and banners. He had a path of rose petals leading to the bedroom. When she reached the bedroom the fireplace was going. He made passionate love to Mercedes while lying in front of the fireplace. This was the best sex they'd ever had. After the lovemaking they laid awake in the bed whispering sweet nothings in each other ears. He stressed to Mercedes how much he loved her and how she was a soldier. On that word, soldier, she sat up in the bed and gazed dead into Drew's eyes. He hit her with the pillow, to break her crazed gaze.

"What is it? Why you looking at me like that?" Drew said.

"Please don't call me a soldier again. I'll never consider myself a soldier. Soldiers are expendable, and I've long out-grown that position. If you want to address my strengths call me a warrior, a champion or a survivor. But never, ever refer to me as a soldier. No offense taken, just please never call me that again."

Mercedes laid back down, turned on her side, with her back facing Drew, and pulled the covers over her shoulders. Drew put his arm around her.

"Baby, I apologize. I love you so much. Good night."

The next week was almost like a fairy tale. He took her shopping, and spent every second with her. Never did he leave her sight, only to use the restroom. After being up under Mercedes for a whole week nonstop, he told her he had an appointment the next morning. She didn't want to go with him. Rest was all she wanted. He told her he'd be back by 1 p.m. so she needed to be dressed. A long velvet box was what he placed on the bed for her before he left.

"Here put this on. We're going to lunch, and I'd like to see you in this." He arrived back earlier than she expected. Laying across the bed watching Mercedes get dressed, he fantasized, as she put on her teal Christian Dior thongs with the bra to match. He fantasized about all the good times they had the past week. He loved Mercedes so much he wished that he could be the man that she needed and deserved. He wondered to himself.

 _Damn, I'm a cruddy nigga. How in the world did God manage to bless me with such a submissive woman?_ He knew in his heart he wasn't deserving of Mercedes. He prayed that she'd never draw those conclusions. Once Mercedes was dressed, he told her that they were going to the Fisherman's Wharf for lunch in Virginia Beach on the water. She loved seafood. As they left the house she noticed a SUV parked across the street with a big red bow tied around it with thirty-day temporary tags on it. She glanced at the truck, and made the comment of how somebody was blessed to receive a new truck. She mentioned to Drew,

"That must be the new body style BMW, and it is tight"

"Yeah, it's the top of the line baby. Only two other people in Richmond got one besides you," Drew said and handed her the keys, on a keychain that said, "I love you."

Bracing herself she was full of astonishment. She'd been given an array of cars, but this was top notch. She jumped in the truck. She displayed her tender thanks with oodles of hugs and kisses.

"It was the least I could do. You're worthy of more than this. That's for sure, sweetness," Drew said as he kissed her and smiled in a modest way. When they reached the Fisherman's Wharf, she caught sight of a chartered bus.

"If you want, we can go somewhere else to eat. I know how impatient you are, and it looks as if it may be a lengthy wait," Mercedes said.

"Sweetness, I don't care about a delay as long as I am waiting with you," Mercedes said as he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, baby."

As they walked in, the hostess immediately took them to a back reserved section. As the door opened she heard voices in a harmony.

"WELCOME HOME, Mercedes."

People started to clap. She observed all the familiar faces such as her mother, her aunt and practically her whole family. Her Godson's mother, Cara, was there as well as Rita, the deputy sheriff, Stephanie and loads of friends. Gina made it known to Mercedes that Drew had arranged everything. The chartered buses to transport everybody to Virginia Beach, the decorations, the guests, the photographer, and paid in full for everything.

"Mercedes," Gina grabbed her arm, "I'd like you to meet somebody, a dear friend of mine." The handsome, light complexion, clean-cut, conservative looking man wearing small, oval shaped brown Fendi frames with freckles on his face interrupted with his deep voice.

"Oh, I'm just your friend, huh?" Gina's face glowed.

"Pardon me," as she held her hand over her heart. "This is my fiancé, Larry, and Larry, this is... my Mercedes." Mercedes smiled as she watched her mother blush. She extended her hand to shake Larry's hand. He took her in his arms and hugged her.

"Mercedes, I'm glad to see you home." Mercedes embraced him back.

"Thanks for being there for my mother, Larry, I owe you big time." Mercedes said in appreciation.

"No, you don't have to thank me. I love your mother."

"Judging by the look on her face, I would say she loves you too." Mercedes moved in closer to Larry and spoke to him in a lower tone. "I can't recall when I've ever seen my mother glow over a man. To be honest, I've never ever seen my mother with a man." Larry laughed.

"Mercedes, you have a room full of people here to see you. Don't you think you should tend to them?" Gina interrupted with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Larry, it was very much a pleasure meeting you." Mercedes looked at her mother and smiled then looked over to Larry. "Don't worry, Larry, we'll talk soon," she winked and walked off.

After Mercedes greeted all her guests. She opened her arms and embraced Drew, to show her appreciation for everything. For the next two weeks, everything was peaches and cream between Drew and Mercedes. She fully understood that Drew had business to attend to in the streets and she tried not to blow up his cell phone while he was away from home. She was completely aware that in the street life, he can't trust a living soul, every bush shakes and it's easy for somebody to make a mistake. As far as Mercedes was concerned, there was no room for any errors regarding Drew.

Mercedes felt that when Drew was in the streets, he needed to be totally focused on what he was doing. She never distracted him unless it was an emergency. Drew would check in on a regular basis anyway. They'd always eat dinner together. After dinner, he may go back out for a little while, but he'd always return home at a respectable hour. However, one particular Friday night, she'd been out all day shopping with Cara. Cara and Mercedes checked in with Drew, and he mentioned that he was not feeling well, and would probably beat her home. When she arrived home at 12: 35 the house was empty. Drew's number wasn't on the caller ID. She took a shower, jumped in the bed and fell off to sleep. When she rolled over to hug Drew, there was no Drew and now it was 5: 26 a.m. He wasn't in the den, and his car wasn't in the garage. What the hell? This was so unlike Drew, so she began to worry. She called his cell phone. He didn't answer. The voice mailbox was full and he didn't answer at the shop. She immediately began to imagine the worst. Was he locked up? Was he hurt somewhere? Had he been in an accident? Or even worse, was he dead. Oh, my God! Lord, please. Mercedes called the Richmond city jail, Henrico, Hanover and Chesterfield county jails. She called MCV, St. Mary's, Henrico Doctors, and Chippenham Hospital. None had heard of Drew Whales . Mercedes felt panicked. She didn't know whom else to call. All she could do is wait. After all, she was his next of kin, so if anything happened; they'd have to notify her. She began to pace the floor. She sat down on the couch, turned the T.V. on and flipped through the channels. Her mind couldn't focus on anything, wondering if Drew was dead or alive. Tears started forming in her eyes, when she pondered the fact that she'd been incarcerated for seven months, totally separated from Drew, and now that they'd finally been reunited, she'd couldn't deal with the thought of Drew being removed from her life. Just then the phone rang. She hesitated. Was it a nurse from the hospital, a homeboy of Drew's calling to present her with bad news of Drew's whereabouts? Her heart was racing. Her palms sweaty as she grabbed the phone she saw it was Drew's cell phone number. Oh, Thank God, he's alive, she thought. No, maybe it's someone else using his phone.

"Hello?" she said, into the phone receiver holding her breath.

"Hey baby, it's me." Drew said.

"Are you O.K.? I've been worried sick!"

"I am O.K. now. I am on my way home. I'll explain everything when I get there."

Mercedes began to breathe again. After hanging up the phone with Drew she started to cook breakfast. When Drew came in, Mercedes ran over to him and exploded in his arms. But when she smelled the strong scent of Irish Spring soap, a soap that they didn't use, she knew there was someone else. The whole time he was out, never once was she worried about Drew being with another girl. His well-being was her only concern. The nerve of him, to have me up worrying myself to death. If he wanted to stay out all night, all he had to do is pick up the phone and call to let me know he was staying out. Her body stiffened, and in response, he intuitively began to run down a well-rehearsed version of where he was.

"I stopped by Tank's house for a drink. I ended up having a few. I was drunk as hell. I laid on Tank's sofa and fell asleep, and when I woke up, it was light outside. I jumped up and came home."

She looked as the words fell clumsily out of his mouth, studied every facial expression and memorized it in her mind. Damn, does he really think I am that dumb to believe this bull? Yeah , I might've been lovesick and stupid enough to throw my whole life away for him, but, trust and believe, brother, I am not as naive as you perceive me to be. This dude don't believe shit stinks until he's knee deep in it. As bad as I want to jump out of this chair and throw a freaking "Mercedes attack" I will not. I will keep my composure. And guess what, Mr. Drew? I will teach you a lesson about being inconsiderate and playing on my intelligence as well. These words that Mercedes wanted to say to Drew, she kept to herself. She would bide her time.

Mercedes recalled something she'd overheard Sam tell Tank. "When somebody does you wrong and you feel they need to be taught a lesson, you don't always act right then. You play your position. Make them get so comfortable with you not reacting. They start slipping because they think you are weak. Then you react by doing the same thing to them. But you do it in a keener way, the way that it should have been done in the first place. Once you make your move, the cat won't know what hit him."

Mercedes laughed to herself thinking this joker is wild. She recalled the initial phone call. She realized what that was all about. It was a "vibe call". He was only calling to check the vibe, to see if I was upset at him for staying out all night, and so he wouldn't be caught off guard, and he could prepare on the ride home. She was not mad because she played cool. Now she had the upper hand. She could look in his eyes and see he felt guilty and guilt will make you TILT! Drew continued to play his hand, saying whatever he thought Mercedes wanted to hear. "

Baby, we're going to Regency Square Mall to Fink's Jewelry to look at a Rolex. I want to buy a new one for myself and we need his and hers Rolex's anyway."

She went along, fixed his breakfast, straightened up the house, dressed and accompanied Drew to the mall where he purchased the watches plus a new Movado watch just for every day, kick around wear. He spent the rest of the day with her, but it was clearly timed. He informed her he had one vital run he had to make. He claimed it would only take an hour. Mercedes did not object. That was perfect. It was just enough time to execute her plan.

Mercedes gathered some things threw them in an overnight bag and left the house. She was hurt and didn't want to leave, but as she contemplated, one thing came to her mind that gave her the inspiration to walk out of that door "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!

 **ON THE WAY BACK HOME:**

Rochelle was very pretty. Some said she and Mercedes favored each other a bit, physically. They both had the same complexion and smooth skin. Rochelle had recently streaked her hair with bronze color exactly like Mercedes. Their builds were the same. The only difference is, Mercedes was more shapely and about two inches shorter than Rochelle. Rochelle was an upscale freak, and boy, could she give a blowjob. She had a nice set of false teeth; she would take them out when it was time to give her, "state of the art blowjob." With her having no teeth, she could suck the chrome off of a 64 Chevy. He never took her anywhere. He only saw her at her apartment. Occasionally, he helped her out with bills, as well as gave her pocket change. One hundred dollars was her maximum. He'd never give her, or spend more on her, more than that at one time. One hundred dollars was nothing to him. He wiped his butt with that chump change. Rochelle tried her hand with Drew every time she saw him. It was the same conversation, day in and day out.

"Drew, can I have $ 500?" Drew would laugh hysterically and look into Rochelle's face, holding his stomach as if what she'd asked for was so funny.

"Rochelle, now be real, how am I going to get $ 500.00 worth of pussy out of you when I'm a two minute brother and my girl is at home straight taxing me? I gotta make sure home is taken care of, first and foremost. You can take this hundred dollars or I can keep it in my pocket."

As he continued to drive, he reflected over the stunt Rochelle had pulled last night when he told her that he couldn't be bothered with her anymore. Like a champ, she accepted the rejection, but only had one request. She wanted to freak him one last time before he walked out of the door for good. She did everything humanly possible. After she finished, she asked him did he still want to call it quits. He said, "yes," although he wanted to give her a standing ovation for the encore performance she had just put on. Instead of her cussing and fussing, she freaked and sucked on him, until he fell asleep.

When he looked at the clock, he dozed off to sleep. He hadn't realized that this scandalous broad had set the clock back so he wouldn't realize the real time and leave. When the sun started to beam through her window, he woke up, and looked at his cell phone for the real time. He cussed her out, smacked her around, took a shower and raced home to Mercedes. Rochelle was history, a Done Deal!

 _What else could I do to make this up to Mercedes_? He asked himself. I bought her a Rolex, plus I am going to take her to a bed and breakfast this weekend. She'll get over this. She loves me. It ain't like she is going to leave me. Leave me? Yeah right, where she going? Who's going to treat her as I treat her? Who's going to provide for her as I? Sam? But where is Sam? Locked Up! And he's seven hours away. Yeah right, she can't run to Sam. She'll be O.K. in a few days when this blow over, he convinced himself. He drove up to a street vendor selling flowers and bought the whole bucket. Back at the house he didn't see Mercedes's truck in the driveway. He walked in the house. No lights or T.V. was on. His immediate thought was that she ran to the store. He cut the light on in the bedroom and saw a note in the middle of the bed.

 _Drew,_

 _There's no need to worry. I will be back. Don't know a definite time. No need to go through the hassle I went through calling all the jails, and hospitals, because I am just fine._

 _XOXO,_

 _Sweetness_

"That Bitch," he screamed, dialing her cell phone, but the phone starting ringing in the house. He looked on the night table and the phone was there on the charger. He flipped through every single contact in her cell phone, and he called every number on the caller ID looking for Mercedes. He called Cara, but Cara hadn't heard from Mercedes since the day before at "Awful Arthur's". Suspicious of Cara , he rode pass her house to see if Mercedes's truck was parked anywhere in the vicinity. Mercedes nor the truck was nowhere in sight. He called Gina, and of course she's going to say she didn't see Mercedes. Later he drove pass Gina's house at 4 am to see if Mercedes's truck was there. He even parked three houses down the street, walked to Gina's house, and crept around the back to see if Mercedes's T.V. was on in her old room. He knew Mercedes couldn't sleep without the T.V. on, so if the T.V. was on, she would be there. There wasn't any T.V. playing, which meant no Mercedes.

Drew returned home to lay in the bed awake all night long. His mind started playing tricks on him as he laid there. He'd hear a noise as if someone could've been at the door. He jumped out of the bed; only to realize, it wasn't anything at all. He saw a light through the bedroom window. He got up to look, wishing it was Mercedes's car lights. Eleven a.m. Sunday morning, Drew got dressed to go to her church. If Mercedes did nothing else, every single Sunday she was at church, but this Sunday. Mercedes wasn't there. Maybe something happened to Mercedes. Did the truck get a flat? Mercedes doesn't know how to change a flat. Did she get car jacked?

Mercedes coasted down the street to scope out the house, after her long journey from seeing Sam. She didn't see Drew's car anywhere in sight. There was no need in calling him. She knew he would be bothered that she didn't come home the night before, especially since it was now 11: 15 pm the next night. That's exactly what she wanted. Now he's got a taste of his own medicine. She was a little frightened when she approached the house. She kept in mind that Drew was on the psycho side. He had never pulled any crazy stunts with her, but she heard rumors of him being abusive in his other relationships. He'd even admitted some of it to her. He'd promised her that he'd never put his hands on her. So far, he had kept his word. The walk up the sidewalk was a very long one. Mercedes's heart was beating three times its normal rate. She was prepared for whatever was about to happen. She had already drawn the conclusion that things were about to hit the fan. Men always try to reverse the charges and put everything on the woman when they are the ones who are wrong. This is exactly what she was expecting from Drew. She started laughing as the thought, he may fight, he may fuss, but nothing he can say or do, can take away how he felt laying in that bed lonely by himself worried about me! Mercedes entered the house. The kitchen light was the only light on. She walked through the living room. She could tell that Drew had a tantrum. One of her lamps was broken along with a couple of her crystal figurines. She proceeded down the hall and noticed a clothes hanger on the floor. She took three more steps. There was another clothes hanger. She walked in the bedroom. The bed was unmade. There were hangers and some empty shoeboxes all over the bed and the floor near the closet. She looked in the closet. All Drew's clothes were gone. She laughed to herself and came to the conclusion that if he took his things that was something he wanted to do anyway. Rest assured. It's not over yet. It's too easy. She smirked knowingly as she shook her head in amusement. They had too much invested. Drew could be unpredictable, but one thing she knew, he'd be calling. Maybe not tonight, oh, but trust and believe, Drew is going to call. He's going to want an explanation about where I've been. Mercedes unpacked her bag took a shower and pulled out a book, and began to read. At 2 am, the phone rang. She looked on the caller ID and it was an unavailable number. She answered. The caller hung up. Thirty minutes later, the phone rang again. She saw Drew's number on the caller ID. I knew he'd be calling. I know him like a book. She thought as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Mercedes said.

"Oh, you finally remembered where you lived, huh?" Drew said in a sarcastic tone.

"You moved out, so why do you care when I come home?" "

Yeah, I might've moved out, but the last time I checked, you had a routine, out by 9 in by 5, playing housewife and shit, so where were you? You got lost, took a wrong turn or what?

"What is this, the third degree? You wanna play 20 questions? I didn't bother to question you about the other night, did I?"

"On the real, you can't question me, I'm the man. I'm the one who makes all this possible. I pay the mortgage and every other bill and tab you run up."

"Yeah, you right. But keep this in mind, what's good for the goose is good for the gander."

"Mercedes, we're not going to get into a heated debate because there is just no win with you. The bottom line is, I was worried about you. I didn't know if you were dead or alive."

"It ain't so nice when the tables are turned. Reminds me of that old saying it ain't fun when the rabbit got the gun," Mercedes said.

"You always got something slick to say out of your mouth. Look baby, I'm on my way home." As upset as he was and determined to leave Mercedes, he just couldn't.

"Home? Look, Drew this house isn't a revolving door. Either you're here permanent or you can stay wherever the hell you are at." Drew returned home and Mercedes never had another problem with him pulling an all-nighter.


	9. Price to Pay

After the all-nighter episode with Drew, Mercedes knew that he could not be trusted. Mercedes ran to Ukrop's in Drew's car, when she opened the trunk to put her bags in it,

"Oh my God!" she got the shock of her life.

She stood in the parking lot in astonishment as she stood there looking at the explicit photos that she saw scattered across the trunk of the car. She guessed they were taken while she was locked up. Some of the explicit photos were of stripper broads, and some were of Rochelle. Rochelle was planning a shock of her own. She called Mercedes at the beauty parlor and told her that she was pregnant with Drew's baby, although she really wasn't. Plus, she played the dirty drawers trick. She went and purchased a duplicate pair of Drew's boxers, washed them to make them look worn. And when she saw Mercedes's truck parked in the mall, she hung the boxers on her side view mirror with a note, "are these your man's boxers?"

Mercedes would not be outdone. No, No, No, I won't get mad, I'll just get even. She pulled out her address book, and addressed a bunch of envelopes to all the guys she knew that was in jail. She made copies of the photos she found in Drew's trunk, extra copies of the one of Rochelle with her legs wide open, and mailed them off. She sent the extras along with a chain letter so they could pass it on to their homeboys locked up with them. Mercedes also acquired Drew's code to his cellphone voice mail. It was easy for Mercedes to figure out the code. Men would like to think they are so smart, but they really don't apply themselves. Men codes are usually their kid's birthdays, their address, mother's address, last four digits of their social security, 6969, 1234, 9999, or something to that effect. She'd listen to his messages secretly. Never would she speak on anything she heard, nor would she erase any of the messages. She'd leave them new and would only use the information to her advantage, like if a female left a message about a time they were supposed to meet. Mercedes would simply have something planned for Drew and herself to do around that same time.

When Mercedes arrived home from her friend Cara's baby shower, Drew was lying across the bed with a nonchalant look on his face. Immediately, she knew that there was something wrong. She drew the conclusion that Drew was a little frustrated because the past week, she'd been taking so much time planning the shower, that she hadn't spent much quality time with him. She jumped on the bed and gave him a seductive kiss. He kissed her back, but she could tell by his body language that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, baby?" Mercedes asked, in a whiney tone.

"I need to tell you something, but I just can't." She could see the hurtful expression on his face, and was trying to read the look. It was a look she'd never seen before.

"Baby, all the things we've been through, it's nothing that you can't share with me. You know that."

She was as comforting as she knew how to be. What could it be? Drew just shook his head, as his eyes got tearful.

"Oooohhhh, baby, it's going to be all right. I can't help you if you don't let me know what's bothering you," Mercedes said putting her arm around Drew to console him. "Is it someone else? Did you get somebody pregnant? Is it something I did? Do you want me to move out? Did somebody pass away and die? Do you want to break up?" Drew shook his head in disgust,

"No Mercedes, I love you so much. Everyday I'm around you I realize just how lucky I am to have you in my corner. I never want to live life without you."

"Then, what is it?"

She was anxious to know just what had him so distraught. He kept hesitating to tell her and he wouldn't speak a word. There was a lump in this throat and now he was sweating. Tears started rolling down Mercedes's face as she sat on the edge of the bed beside Drew. She had her arms around him, hugging him tight to show him security.

Drew had never been so afraid in his life. What was he to do? Drew took a deep breath, and pulled himself together. The look she saw on his face was enough to confirm that Drew was carrying something heavy around. He couldn't look Mercedes in the eyes as he told her.

"I can't tell you." He continued slowly. "If I tell you, you are going to leave me!"

"No, I am not. I am not going anywhere," she assured him. "But stop the act and tell me right now!" He gazed into Mercedes's eyes then looked a way, in shame.

"Mercedes, I fucked up," dropping his head rubbing his temples . "I let this girl suck my dick and I got gonorrhea."

"What? You got what?" Mercedes yelled. "Oooh, hell nah! Oooh, hell No!"

She picked up her shoe and clucked him upside the head. She started picking up anything in sight to fight him, but Drew wasn't fighting back. He tried to restrain her, grabbed her and took her into his arms. Mercedes burst out in tears, screamed, and struggled to get away. She couldn't stand the touch of him. He only held her tighter and wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go! You dirty dick motherfucker." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No, I won't let you go," he tried to comfort her.

"Get off of me, I can't stand you touching me. You touching me makes me feel so filthy."

"Mercedes, I love you so much. Can't we work through this?"

"Hell No!" She pushed him away. "You, you love me? Stop Lying!"

"Mercedes, I do love you!"

"How could you possibly love me when you broke your promise to me? You fucked somebody else, and told me a lie that it was some chic sucking your dick. You don't even have enough respect for this relationship or even love yourself enough to wear a damn rubber. You could have given me my death warrant. Is this what you do to the people you love?"

"Baby, I apologize," he said in a soft apologetic tone. Mercedes never said anything. "Baby, I promise. I'll never do anything like this again. I swear on everything I love."

Mercedes finally got herself together. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Drew went into the kitchen to get her a cold bottle of water. Then he went to the front door as well as the back door. He removed both of the keys from the dead bolt locks and hid them in the living room. Drew was fully aware that if Mercedes left the house that night, his chances to keep her would be about as good as a snowball in hell. By the time he returned, she was dressed and looking for her keys. He'd hid her car keys as well as the spare set.

"Where are my keys?" She growled through her pain.

"I don't know where they are," Drew responded in an unconcerned tone.

"Drew, give me my keys." She stood there holding her hands out.

"I don't have your keys. I wasn't driving your truck. As a matter of fact, didn't you use your keys to open the door?" Drew said as he sat on the couch with his arms extended out on the top of the sofa. He knew she couldn't go anywhere.

"Drew, unlock the door so I can leave." He blocked her out as if he didn't hear her. She stood there with her arms folded. "Drew, I am not playing. Give me my damn keys." She raised her voice, as frustration sat in, but he still didn't respond. "Why can't you just let me leave? I don't want to be around you. If somebody didn't want to be bothered with me, I wouldn't want that person anywhere near me. Why can't you just let me go?"

"Because this is where you live and no respectable woman would be out in the streets this time of night."

Drew expressed this in a relaxed, calm voice. Upset, but not surprised, she went to the bathroom window, but the bars stopped her dead in her tracks, as did the bars on the bedroom window, the kitchen, and all the rooms in the house. Drew just had the cast iron bars installed only a month before. Mercedes realized that she was doomed. She drew the conclusion that she would try to get some rest tonight, but tomorrow morning she was outta there. Drew got into the bed with her. She told him in a shaky voice,

"I really suggest that you carry yourself in the other room because I don't trust myself laying here beside you. I may have an instant replay of what you just dropped on me and kill you in your sleep. Now, please carry your dirty dick ass in the other room."

Though Drew knew Mercedes wouldn't dare hurt him, he slept in the other room. He was compliant because he felt at least they were still under the same roof. The next morning Mercedes awoke to Drew sitting in the chaise chair watching her. She arose from the bed and didn't utter a word to him. To the bathroom she went to pee, washed her face and brushed her teeth.

On her way down the hall, she grabbed the cordless phone, and called her doctor's office. She explained to the receptionist that she had an emergency and needed to see the doctor pronto. They asked her what the problem was, and she simply told them her stomach was hurting. The receptionist told her to come in at noon. She jumped in the shower, got dressed, and headed out. Drew had gotten dressed to accompany her, but she told him she didn't want him to go.

When she reached the doctor's office, she had to wait an hour and a half before they called her name. She noticed that they had hired a new receptionist. She could tell the girl was ghetto. She had super big hair with three colors and five different hairstyles in it. Skeptical thoughts set in her mind, I hope this ghetto chic doesn't try to look in my chart and find out why I'm here. As she waited, she tried her hardest not to cry. She kept leaving out of the waiting room, going into the restroom to get herself together.

"Mercedesse Jones," the jolly nurse called. Mercedes came out of the restroom. "How are you doing?" Mercedes ignored her. She wanted to ask, "why?" Once they reached the room, the nurse asked, "why are you here today?"

"To see the doctor," Mercedes simply said.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but I need to know what to put down on this chart." Mercedes felt so embarrassed. She wasn't telling the nurse anything. "I am here to see the doctor, not you. I will talk to the doctor, when he comes in." The nurse frowned her face up and said,

"The doctor will be in shortly," and slammed the door on her way out.

When the doctor walked in, he saw Mercedes crying. He gave her a tissue, pulled the stool over and sat on it in front of Mercedes. He comforted Mercedes for a minute or so and asked her

"Why are you crying?" She opened her mouth to tell him, but words didn't come out. Only she sobbed more. She finally got herself together so she could speak.

"I am ashamed to say," and looked up at the doctor as she took a deep breath. "It hurts every time I even think about it." The doctor looked at her in a caring way. He grabbed her hand.

"Just take your time. Whatever it is, I assure you that you are not the first and you won't be the last that I've seen with the same problem. I truly can relate. It's written all over your face that you are hurt, but from my personal standpoint, broken hearts can mend with time. Now, I can't treat your medical problem unless you tell me."

She was quiet for a few seconds until she got up the nerve to speak. She closed her eyes and covered her face as she began whimpering.

"My boyfriend informed me that he'd contracted gonorrhea from God only knows where." She paused as she wiped her eyes. She looked up as she inhaled then exhaled. "And, I am afraid that he might have given me AIDS or herpes, or something I cannot get rid of."

"I know you are hurt, and you have every right to be upset. Let me assure you, that you are not overreacting. I diagnose people every day for this same matter. I see some of the same people four and five times a year being treated for STD's. I only wish that some of them took it as serious as you are."

He gave her the examination, and asked if she would like to be tested for HIV?

"Test for anything and everything you can pick up." Mercedes said. The doctor smiled at Mercedes and said,

"Listen, Mercedes, I am going to send you over to the lab to have blood work done."

Mercedes nodded her head. The doctor reached into the pocket of his white lab coat to pull out his prescription pad. As he wrote on his pad he informed Mercedes,

"Your results won't be back for two days, and we'll call you. In the mean-time, it is best to get you started on some antibiotics just in case." He tore off the prescriptions and handed them to her. As she reached to take the paper from him, he asked. "You're not allergic to penicillin are you?" She shook her head, "no."

Drew called her all day long. She hung up the first few times.

"Baby, please don't hang up. Just give me ten seconds. I am fully aware that you are probably going to leave me. Whatever your decision is I am going to respect it, but at the same time, I need to talk to you. I am not going to try to talk you out of your mindset, but whenever you are finished running around, I am going to be at the crib waiting on you."

Mercedes also had a hair appointment at three-thirty. She almost cancelled the appointment, but after all the drama from the night before, her hair was in a frenzy. Maybe the change in atmosphere may make her feel a little better. As soon as she arrived, she noticed her stylist pick up the phone and call somebody. She started getting agitated. _Did she not see me walk through the door and now she gonna get on the phone? I am going to count to sixty, and if she ain't off the phone by then, I'm going to tell her to just reschedule me, because see, I am not in the mood for this. I can just keep my seventy dollars in my pocket._

Co-Co finally called her for her wash. Being a people person, Co-Co already knew something was wrong, she had talked to Drew a few times. Co-Co was like any other female trying to pry and be nosy on the sly, but Mercedes wasn't breaking. She didn't give away that anything was going wrong for her. Co-Co looked at Mercedes as she paged through the "Sister 2 Sister" magazine nonchalantly. Co-Co's look was saying: _You are so... Fake, I know something had to happen between you and your man because he's been calling me all day sounding desperate. You sitting here playing the role as if you are so happy. Yeah, WHATEVER!_

Mercedes didn't catch the look because she was really trying to focus on the book and not what she was dealing with. Just then, a big CareBear walks into the shop, asked for Mercedes Jones, and started singing a singing telegram.

"I just called to say I love you. I just called to say how much I care. I just called to say I love you and I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

All the stylist and customers thought it was so sweet what Mercedes's man had done for her. What a good man, they all commented. She wanted to come back with: _If you only knew what I had to go through. If you could only walk in my shoes. You only see my truck, my custom-made jewels glistening and my tailored designer clothes. You hear about and see the pictures from my extravagant trips. But what does that mean? People on the outside never know what you have to go through to get it. People think that everything that glitters is gold. Whoever said that lied. And when I look at the big picture these are just the bribes to put up with the bullshit. So, is it even worth it?_

After Co-Co tightened her hair, she still could not get a word out of her about what was going on, Mercedes went by the pharmacy to get her prescription filled. She arrived home. Drew had cooked lobster and steak, and met her at the door with sunflowers. She dropped them in trash as she walked pass the trash can. She wasn't buying it; not the singing telegram, dinner, flowers, none of it. She asked herself, _Why am I even here? Damn is love this blind ?_

Although she was hurt, as well as furious with Drew, she still loved him. She never knew this side of love. She was confused and distraught. _How could someone that you love so much, give you so much pain?_

Mercedes was shaken by the doorbell. She wondered who it could've been because no one hardly ever visited them. She could hear Drew's voice as he answered the door, but she couldn't make out the words. She tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't because of the racket Drew was making. She decided to get up and go see what is going on. As she was walking down the hall, Drew called out to her,

"Mercedes is that you?"

"Who else is it going to be?" she asked.

"Wait a minute before you come in here."

"Why? Do you have to hide the ho you have in there or something?" J

ust then, she walked in, she saw a four piece Louis Vuitton luggage set sitting in the living room.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, as she opened up and looked at each piece. When she got around to the duffle bag there were two plane tickets in it to St. Kitts . St. Kitts was on her must see list. When she looked at the ticket and saw Drew's name on it. She burst into laughter. Drew looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Now, this is a joke!" she continued to laugh. Drew smiled in on the laughter too.

"What's so funny, Sweetness?"

"Do you really think that I would dare go with you on a vacation after you've done one of the ultimate betrayals." She looked at the pictures of the resort they were staying at. "Oh, this place is beautiful. But tell me, Mr. Dirty Dick, why would you even plan such a romantic vacation in such an exotic place when your wiener is dripping with Gonorrhea? No sex is going to hop off." He smacked his lips as he looked at Mercedes.

"I know the sex is a dead issue, but I feel we need a vacation to work on the healing process of our relationship. Mercedes, I am desperate right now. I know that we are on shaky grounds. I'm aware I made a stupid mistake."

"A stupid mistake," She interrupted. "How about a mistake that could have and may still cause both of us our lives? How about I got to live in bondage for the next seven years to find out if I've got HIV or not. Yeah, so always remember, it's easy to just slide your peter up in something, but the consequences can be fatal for a few moments of pleasure." She shook her head in frustration, anger, hurt and confusion.

"Mercedes, please forgive me baby." He stood up with arms out, trying to explain. "I am so sorry."

"You're right ." She nodded her head. "You are sorry."

"Mercedes, whatever anger you feel you need to get off of your chest. I can take you lashing out on me, but please take a look at everything we've been through. We've really had some good times. Don't just throw it all out of the window for one foul up." Mercedes stood with her hands folded as he continued.

"Look, baby, I don't care about any sex on this vacation. I just want to be around you. Listen, this vacation is the least I could do for all the pain and shame I've caused you. At least take the vacation, and if after the vacation you want no parts of me, I'll just let you go your own way. I won't try to stop you or change your mind," He said humbly. "Now,the flight leaves at eight. Please, baby, please."

As bad as she wanted to decline the offer, this was a free trip. When would she get another opportunity like this? She was leaving Drew and Sam wasn't coming home anytime soon. She'd have to save for a while to make a trip like this happen. She started getting prepared.

When they arrived in St. Kitts she had no idea that there was any place on Earth that was as beautiful. The mannerisms of the people there was flattering. She enjoyed the way the people catered to them. They laid under a coconut tree in rented beach chairs, with Pina Coladas in tall glasses. Mercedes was reading a Sister 2 Sister magazine, and he was looking at a rim book. She looked up and stared at the peaceful green water with the waves washing upon the baby powder white sand. Drew noticed her in a daze . He said,

"What are you thinking bout?" She didn't answer right away.

"Drew, do you know how humiliating I felt laying on that table getting examined because my man gave me gonorrhea?"

"I can't begin to imagine. I do know how embarrassed I felt when I went to the doctor." He got up from his chair and sat facing her with his legs straddled on the edge of her chair. "Baby, I apologize I know nothing I can do will ever make it right again, but I hope everything I have planned will ease the pain."

He did have some phenomenal plans for her. He arranged for them both to get massages at the same time. Every night he'd out do himself. He presented her with a ring from the David Yurman collection. The second night, he had a picnic planned for them and presented her with some diamond earrings. The third night, he granted her a deed to a building. He told her that he'd been planning to help her open a business, so at least she could have her own income coming in until she figured out exactly what she was going to do about school. He felt that this business would be a task to keep her mind off the fact that she would never be able to practice law due to her felony conviction. Also, in Drew's mind, this would be considered as another one of the perks for taking the gun charge for him. The next night, he gave her a note that promised that when they returned home he'd give her $ 20,000 towards her start-up fees for her business. The final night he gave her a voucher to go to New York for the next week. Along with the voucher were gift certificates for Tiffany's, Sak's Fifth Avenue, Lord and Taylors and Bendells. He'd also arranged for Cara to go with her. He provided them both spa packages at the Ritz Meridian, tickets for a Broadway play and a helicopter ride over all five Boroughs.

When Mercedes and Drew returned from their trip, Mercedes began to think of what she could possibly convert that building into. She considered making it into a restaurant for her mother, but her mother's catering business was going quite well with just doing the elite parties for city officials and prominent businesses in town. She weighed the options of opening a beauty salon verses a nail salon. Then she decided she didn't want the headache of dealing with all of the females, but at the same time she knew that there was money to be made in a salon. She then came up with the perfect ideal thing.

"A tanning salon"!

She mapped the whole thing out from start to finish. Mercedes's first concern was that, it had to be a tranquil environment. She had the walls painted with palm trees to give it a beach look and feel. She purchased neon color lamp palm trees. Each room was individually painted as well. She started out with four tanning beds. She had a Jacuzzi installed in the back. She sold beach towels, tanning lotions and supplies. She named it Sunshine's. She brought a massage table, hired a massage therapist, and turned one of the back rooms into a massage parlor. She also sold top of the line massage oils and bathing suits for all size women. She recruited a Swedish woman to work there who specialized in facials and body waxing. This drew all origins of women to her salon.

Drew was set up with a new Columbian heroine connection. He was generous with any monies she needed to enhance the salon. Drew was impressed with what Mercedes had done with the building and money that he'd given her.

Gina was proud of Mercedes, but very disappointed that Mercedes had not attempted to check into anything pertaining to school. The truth of the matter was, that Mercedes was so disillusioned about not finishing college that she blocked any thoughts about college totally out of her mind. Mercedes took photos of every room in the salon and sent them to Sam. Sam was exhilarated about Mercedes's accomplishment; at the same time, his constant pressure for Mercedes to finish school never let up.

 _My Dearest Mercedes,_

 _Just wanted to drop you a few lines to let you know that I love you to life. The reason why I haven't called is because we are on lock down, Richmond and Tidewater got to fighting, so the whole joint is on lock down. Thanks for the photos. I am very impressed with your salon. It looks to be a very classy place. However, I am still wondering what the hell is going on with your school situation. I can't understand why you won't finish. I know you are sick of me bitching about this. But, if you were going to drop out of college, you should have done it in the first semester, not in your last year. Come on, baby, you've come too far to give up now. We'll talk more on this later. This topic of discussion is not closed fully, just for now. They just turned the lights off, so I'll write again tomorrow._

 _Unconditional Love,_

 _Sam_

With Drew's new Columbian supplier, he was able to step it up to the next level, a level that the Richmond's hustlers hadn't seen in a few years. He was large. He was Virginia's and North Carolina's major supplier. Riding high on his success, Drew got very arrogant. One of his childhood friends owed him some money and when he went to pick it up, it was $ 5,000.00 short. Drew, put the guy in his car, took him up on Midlothian Turnpike, right at Cloverleaf Mall's intersection, and stripped him down of everything, but his tiger striped briefs. Drew created a sign and made him put it around his neck: "I am a man who does not pay my debts off." Drew made him walk up and down the mall's intersection. The whole experience was humiliating to this guy because people were riding pass, honking the horn, waving, pointing and laughing.

Flamboyant became Drew's first name. He now stepped out from the background and wanted to be seen. Whenever he brought a new vehicle, he rode all around town with cases of toilet paper in his car. When he pulled up on the scene, and people would be in awe over the automobile, he'd just reach behind him in the backseat and throw a roll of toilet paper out of the window, so they could wipe their mouth from drooling or shitting on themselves. He'd go to the clubs and put locks on the bars, so if you didn't know him or somebody in his crew, you were not going to be served a drink. He talked down on the small time nickel and dime hustlers. Big money had turned Drew into a monster.

Mercedes realized that Drew was turning into a person that she didn't even know. He became preoccupied with a whole lot of other things. He still came home every night and they still ate dinner together, if he wasn't out of town. But, it was clear to Mercedes that Drew was going to slow up or blow up, and he was 1,000 miles and running. He wasn't slowing up because he was in too deep, and loving every minute of it. For the first time, Drew didn't have anything mapped out, a goal, an aspiration, and not even a getaway plan. He was living each day as if there was no tomorrow.

Sam had made Mercedes fully aware a long time ago, that there was only three ways out of this drug kingpin game. The most common two ways death or prison, or the third way, which had only about a 2% survival rate, just walking away and becoming legit. Mercedes knew the third way was out of the question for Drew at this point. Mercedes knew that she had to get out, or get caught up in his madness when the curtain fell on Drew. But, she had to prepare before she could close this chapter of her life. The first step she took, was she cut back on her spending habits. Every time Drew gave her any money for herself, she would simply save half of it. She began looking for her own place.

She desperately wanted a house. Because she had lived in a house with Drew for the past two years, it would be hard for her to move into an apartment. She knew that when you buy a house, they dig into all your business and she really didn't have any credit. Cash was how she paid for everything she'd bought. She talked to Gina about signing to get her a house and she agreed, but Mercedes decided against it because she really wanted to dig herself out of this mess without her mother's help. Then came the process of getting her criminal record expunged. She vowed to herself that she'd write the governor one letter a week until he granted the motion to reinstate her rights. She didn't care how long it took. Almost missing the cut off date for registration, she enrolled back into school to get her undergraduate degree, which after two semesters, she acquired. She submitted her resume and interviewed with a lot of companies in the Richmond area. The whole interviewing process was very tricky because she was a convicted felon. She never let on to her criminal background due to the fact that she knew the white-collar world would have no understanding of it. Hell, they wouldn't dare give her a chance to prove herself. Thankfully, her tanning salon was profiting. That, however, wasn't enough for Mercedes. She wanted a career.

After going to a midnight madness sale at Hect's, Mercedes arrived home. She noticed that all the streetlights were out in her neighborhood. She had a bad feeling. She pulled her truck in the driveway and she struggled carrying in all of her bags of groceries from Ukrops as well as all the bags she acquired from Hecht's . When she approached the door, as soon as she put her key in and turned the knob, a man, dressed in black, jumped out of the bushes on the side of the porch. He kicked the door in and pushed her into the house. Another guy appeared and he was also dressed in all black with a ski mask on. They pinned her down on the floor with her mouth covered. They tied her hands and feet up, put masking tape on her mouth and put a bandana over her eyes. She was scared, but she never cried. The third guy brought her bags in the house, pulled her truck into the garage while the other two began to ransack the house. Of course, Drew didn't keep any drugs there or any real money, but they found $ 65,000 of Drew's money as well as her stash that she'd been saving, $ 19,000. That wasn't enough. They took Mercedes out through the garage door, put her in the backseat of her truck, and one guy rode in the back with her while one guy drove. The third guy rode in another car behind them. She knew the chances of her living were slim to none. She remembered on an episode she'd seen on either 20/ 20 or Nightline, that if a kidnapper moves you to another spot, that the odds of your being killed were very high. She wouldn't even know who killed her because they had their heads covered, and now she was blind folded. They took her to an old, raggedy house near where Belle Meade used to be. The house had a stale smell to it. She could tell that they had been smoking weed. Though she didn't smoke weed at all, she knew the scent. Whenever somebody who smoked came around, she could always pick up the scent.

It was natural for Mercedes to be very observant. Sam instilled in her that you always had put your other senses to work when one of the others was disabled. She knew that they were near a railroad track because she heard the train. Mercedes timed the trains by the way the T.V. shows came on. She drew the conclusion that she was somewhere near a track that was used frequently. They put her in a room with a T.V. with cable. She was blindfolded, but she still could listen to the T.V. As the dude threw her in the room, she noticed his scent of Issey Miyake cologne. She thought to herself, _this isn't a bum wearing this $ 100 cologne._ She also could tell that the house didn't have central air. There were individual units, as well as ceiling fans in the house.

"Helllllooo. Excuse me. Please, please allow me to use the rest room. I promise I won't try anything crazy," Mercedes said in a humbling tone.

"Go take her to the bathroom, but take off that broad's shoes before you untie her," she overheard one of the kidnappers instruct another. Mercedes could feel the cheap carpet on the floor. They removed the blindfold so she could use the restroom. She noticed the bathroom had a lot of mildew on the tub and around the sink. The dude who was in constant patrol over her, tried to persuade her to eat, but she wouldn't. He spoke out to Mercedes,

"It's nothing personal against you, and you will be outta here as soon as your man comes through with the dough."

Ransom! Ain't this some shit? These dudes done put a price over my head! She was confident that Drew was going to come up with whatever amount they asked for. Right then another guy came into the room and hooked the speakerphone up into a plug in the room. She heard a dial tone, which was followed by a bunch of numbers. The guy was using a Wal-Mart calling card. She heard the automated operator say, "Thank you for using Wal-Mart, prepaid calling card." After a series of numbers she observed the phone ringing. She heard Drew's voice,"yo", and she felt a sense of security. A flashback of when he'd given her gonorrhea came about. He'd promised never to forsake her again.

"Yo," we got your girl man. We need $ 250,000 for her return,"

One of the captors said, Drew hung up the phone on them, thinking about what Robert Deniro told Al Pacino in Heat, Never let yourself get attached to something that you are not willing to walk out on in 30 seconds flat if you feel the heat around the corner. He'd violated that rule. He felt indebted to her. He owed Mercedes his life. He felt no matter what he ever gave her, it wasn't enough to repay her for sacrificing and giving up everything she ever wanted to take the gun charge for him. She never asked him for anything, but in all actuality, he felt obligated to her. Now, that he was a certified big hat, he didn't really want a relationship with Mercedes anymore. He knew that at any given time she was the only person who could hurt him, so, he'd never have the gall to leave Mercedes. He selfishly thought to himself that if he did not pay the dudes, it would kill two birds with one stone. Maybe they would kill Mercedes and he'd be free of that eternal debt he felt he owed her.

See, Drew could never walk the same streets and deal with Mercedes being with the next man. Mercedes was indeed the ideal woman. He could deal with her being dead better. At least no other man could experience the way she made him feel, like a king. He wouldn't have to report to anybody. He could be rid of Mercedes and live his life openly as the whore that he longed to be. Plus he'd be able to keep the $ 250,000 for himself, which was chump change to him anyway. On that note, his phone rang again, and he recognized it as the voice of the kidnapper that called before. He simply told them

"It's cheaper for you to keep her," and hung up the phone.

Mercedes couldn't believe her ears. After all the bullshit she'd put up with from him. She realized at that moment, that everyone plays a fool some times, and there are no exceptions to the rule. Love don't love nobody! Mercedes couldn't even sob. She could only remember something her pastor said one Sunday in church... "When you are in danger, call on Psalm 91." She couldn't remember the whole thing. The only parts that came to her mind was: _"I will say of the Lord, He is my refuge and my fortress, my God in Him will I trust... Surely. He will deliver me from the snare of the fowler, and from the nuisance of pestilence ... Thou shalt not be afraid for the terror of night: nor for the arrow that filleth the day;... A thousand shall fall at thy right side and ten thousand at thy right hand, but it shall not come nigh to thee... Only with thine eyes shalt thou behold and see the reward of the wicked... Because thou hast made the Lord, which is my refugee, even the most high habitation."_ She kept repeating it over and over again. She went into round-the-clock-prayer. She asked God to enter into the kidnapper's heart and minister to them not to hurt or kill her.

After coming out of prayer, she claimed her victory and put it in God's hands. Then she was not scared. She knew that she'd be delivered from this madness. She realized that it was only one man in her world that wasn't going to leave her or forsake her. That was God, not Drew. She felt a sense of calmness within herself as well as in the house she was being held captive. She overheard the kidnappers say,

"Man, we gonna have to kill her." The other said,

"Let me hit her first, she got a fat ass."

"Look, we ain't in this for murder or rape. We're in this for money!"

The leader of the kidnappers screamed. The kidnappers entered back into the room. They asked her if it was anybody else she could call to get the ransom from. She hesitated about calling her mother because her mother had endured so much with Mercedes already. Then she didn't want to put her mother in jeopardy either. She her Uncle. He'd surely know what to do. The kidnappers allowed her to explain the situation to him, while one listened on the other phone and the other held her at gunpoint. They lowered the ransom to $ 100,000. Her uncle agreed. He and her mother paid the ransom, and the kidnappers let her go free. The kidnappers kept her truck and took it to the chop shop in New York. She didn't care because she knew that the insurance company would cover it anyway.

Once Mercedes was free, she knew from that moment on, that she could never deal with Drew again. She'd heard that while she was being held captive, Drew was having parties still balling out of control, along with his normal strip parties. She called Drew and told him,

"Since you left me for dead, just pretend I am dead. I want the $ 100,000 my uncle and mother put up to pay the ransom, and as far as I am concerned, never ever bother me again or there will be consequences, and may you die a long, slow painful death, you grimy motherfucker!"

"Oh, you're threatening me?" Drew raised his voice, but Mercedes wasn't intimidated.

"Just bring my mother and uncle's fucking money or else," she firmly said and hung up on him. He called back. His attitude reflected as if they had an argument and he could fix it.

"They will get their money . All you need is a $ 100,000? I'll bring the money when I come pick you up to come home. A'ight?"

She knew she could've gotten more money out of Drew, but she didn't want anything else from him. She thought to herself. It's bad when I don't even want this nigga money. She cried just thinking about him. Although Mercedes loved Drew, she realized two things. She loved herself more and it's a very thin line between love and hate. _How you could love someone so much and as soon as they cross over that line, the same amount of love you had for them can turn to hate in an instant._ She cried for six days. She remembered reading somewhere that it takes thirty days to make or break a habit. If she could make it through twenty four more days, she'd be O.K.

Mercedes remembered all the turmoil she'd accepted from Drew. It was in lieu of the money. Money is an addiction in itself. She contemplated: _a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do ._

On that note, she picked up the phone called her girlfriend Jewel, who was a drug abuse counselor, and asked Jewel about kicking a habit. She gathered some books on dependency habits. Her habit may not have been chemical, but she sure had two dependencies, that she needed to be rid of, Drew and the love of money.

Mercedes moved in with Gina until she could find an apartment. When she checked into renting an apartment, she realized that it was more economical to buy a house, condo or townhouse rather than renting an apartment. The rent on apartments that she liked averaged out to be more than a mortgage payment would be.

Delayed gratification were two words she hated to think bout. Although she wanted instant results, she realized she'd have to save and sacrifice to purchase a house. She reasoned with herself that it really didn't make sense to have a $ 50,000 vehicle and no driveway of her own to sit it in. She decided that she would accept the fact that if she couldn't have instant gratification with her own place right then, she'd get a job and save towards her goal.

Mercedes received a letter from Sam.

 _Dearest Mercedes,_

 _I am going to keep this short and sweet. The streets are talking about what that bitch ass shit Drew did by not paying that little funky ass $ 250,000 ransom. The whole six and a half years I've been down, not one time have I put locks on you or hated on any man concerning you. But straight up, a pipe can't take but so much steam and it busts._

 _The bottom line is this, remember back a few years ago when you gave me the ultimatum, either hustling or you? Now it's either him or me? I can't sit and watch him play craps with your life. I'm going to always love you regardless because I've got unconditional love and that's the love that don't wear off, but I can't allow you to be in my life if you continue to deal with him._

 _So you make the decision and let me know._

 _Unconditional Love,_

 _Sam._

She began to cry as she thought about the price she may have to pay if Sam didn't want to be with her anymore. Then she thought about the cost of all the things she'd been faced with. _What's the price for someone giving you gonorrhea? What's the price to fix a broken heart? What's the price doing a day in jail? How much does it cost for you to give your life? What's the price of breaking your mother's heart? How many chances do you really have at love? I can't lose Sam in spite of my stupid choices. What am I going to do?_ While she was sitting there thinking, Jay Z's song was playing.. There were only a few words of the song she could make out, but those words were her inspiration, her stimulation, her encouragement and what gave her the will to move forward..." order to survive, you gotta live with regrets."

Mercedes pulled herself together. She grabbed her cordless phone. She called Jewel and read the letter to her.

"Listen, Jewel, I need you to do me a favor. Just play along, O.K.?"

Mercedes said, and Jewel agreed. Mercedes had Jewel to call the prison where Sam was, to speak to the chaplain. She spoke in her professional proper voice.

"Hello, my name is Jewel Rogers and I am a nurse here at Charter Westbrook, and one of our patients is asking to speak to her husband. We feel that this may help her. It's an emergency."

"What's the nature of the emergency of the patient?" The chaplain asked.

"Sir, that's confidential. I can't disclose that."

"Yes, Ma'm I understand." The chaplain said in a concerned tone. "Who's the inmate?"

"Ahhh" Jewel hesitated as if she was flipping through pages. "Samuel Evans"

"Your patient is what relation to him?"

"His wife."

"Is there a number I can reach you at?" The chaplain asked.

Jewel gave him Mercedes's number, and when the Chaplin called back, he had Sam right there. Mercedes answered the phone,

"Nurses station" and played the whole charade out to the fullest.

When Sam got on the phone, she dropped the act and told him that it was an emergency and to call when he reached his pod. When he called, she explained that Drew was a done deal and she would never speak to him again. She kept her word, and vowed to herself to never let Drew anywhere near her.


	10. Every Dog Has It's Day

Gina was so furious with Drew that she wanted to kill him herself. She even talked to her brother, about eliminating Drew, but Mercedes overheard them contemplating and interrupted the conversation. As she walked into Gina's kitchen looking in the refrigerator she said to them, "Mommy and Uncle, save your energy and your money. Killing him is a waste. Eventually, he's going to commit suicide indirectly sooner or later. His lifestyle and actions are going to be the cause of his death. He's too bigheaded, selfish, and the streets are watching. He'll self-destruct one way or another. He'll crumble to the ground." Gina and Stanka looked at Mercedes, astonished, as she looked in the cabinet to grab a glass to pour her some juice. She put her hand on her hip, and about to take a sip of her juice.

"And mommy, I am surprised at you. You've always taught me vengeance isn't ours, and you reap what you sow." She drank from her glass. She slammed the glass on the counter hard as she said casually, "After all, I had considered shooting him myself, but I realized that was just too easy of a way for him to die," Mercedes said shaking her head with a giggle. Gina and Stanka looked at each other as she took another sip of her juice. "The real punishment was cutting all ties with him completely. I'll get the last laugh when the reality hits him in the face." She laughed as she continued. "Whether it's the Feds picking him up and handing him back to back life sentences, once he gets behind prison walls, he'd realize how much he needs me because you see, them other chics, they ain't going to be thinking about him. All they gonna do is run to the next dude with a dollar. So, he'll need me and want me to show him some love, write him a letter, send him a card, some pictures, accept a call. Then I'll leave him for dead, just as he left me for dead. The only difference is I'll be able to fill my life with activities and events to forget about him. He'll have a substantial amount of time to think about me and how he, excuse my language mommy, fucked that up. I know that none of the women he ever had or will have could measure up to me. I feel that that's the best revenge. And if it doesn't play out like that, just wait and see just how Drew will fall victim to the streets, and the drug game will see to it that he dies a slow painful death one way or another. So, just hold your horses and watch what I tell you. His is coming. Just watch and see. Every dog has its day."

Gina didn't know what to say. She was caught up in "the right now." She never analyzed it as Mercedes had. She wasn't sure if Mercedes was only saying this to soothe her, heart or if she really meant what she was saying. Gina got up from the table and walked to her prayer room. She began to pray and ask God to make some sense of this situation.

Months passed, and Drew still stayed on top. Mercedes would sometime hear that he just purchased something new and would wonder to herself, when is his going to come around? How come all the good guys always get caught up? The rotten ones always seem to come out on top. They never get theirs. It always seems like the innocent people die, never that nasty dude. It's always the dude that treated everybody good, the dude that bought all the kids in the neighborhood ice-cream, never the dude who is making crazy money and don't have respect for his own mother, won't give her a dime and will cuss her out, call her everything, but a child of God. Never the cruel nasty dude who doesn't mean anybody any good, the dudes like Drew. _I wonder why it is like that._ People all around town started hating Drew. He sold his dope so cheap and it was the best dope down south in a while. He kept it flowing, but there were still a lot of jealous and envious people plus, he'd stepped on too many toes. Drew had given some dope to his right hand man Shawn. Shortly after, Shawn wasn't anywhere to be found, leaving Drew in debt of $ 325,000. Drew could've gone into his stash and got the money, but he refused to touch any of his money. He felt like that was hustling backwards. He ended up going to Baltimore, and buying some dope so he could sell it quickly to pay off the Colombians. The dope he brought from B-more was straight garbage and wasn't cheap like the drugs he was getting from the Colombians. He knew that he was supposed to see the Colombians two weeks ago. He'd been ducking their calls, not only was he out of the $ 325,000 that Tank had got him for, but the $ 250,000 that he'd went to Baltimore and brought the garbage with. When he finally told the Colombians he had their money, they told him they were sending someone to pick up the money personally. He knew right then that they were cutting him off. It wasn't the money, and what he was getting from them was considered nothing to them. It was just the principle of how he didn't communicate with them, and that was larceny and he couldn't be a part of their organization anymore. There was only one way out... DEATH!

Drew knew he had to go on the low now until he figured out what to do. He wasn't giving them anything until he acquired another connection some way, somehow. He went into hiding at a house he had purchased in Caroline county that no one knew about. How could somebody with so much knowledge of the game go into hiding forty-five minutes away from Richmond? The Colombians had people everywhere. They knew somebody who worked at the electric company, and they pulled up his recently opened account. They went to his house out in Caroline County. From the woods they watched him for three days. They waited for him to come out of the house to get some wood, for his fireplace. They beat him unmercifully with a baseball bat, shot him in the knees, and dragged him in the house where they tortured him with a blowtorch. He pleaded, he whined and begged like a little girl. "Just please, pleeeeaaassse," he said struggling, looking for a way out of the tub, but there wasn't any. With the gun in his mouth, they finally shot him right there in the bathtub of his own house. If that wasn't enough, they went outside and put him in his newly purchased trash barrel, buck naked, with two concrete cinder blocks at the bottom, and tossed him into the Lake Anna River.

It just so happened that two little girls were missing in that area and they were last seen playing near the river. Search teams were dispatched to the Lake Anna River, and divers found the barrel with the number, 5509, Drew's address on it. They could tell the barrel was recently dropped in the river. The color wasn't completely gone. It was extremely heavy. They called in the bulldozer to bring it up. They were expecting to find the little girls in it, but to no disappointment, it was Drew. The little girls were found unharmed. They had wondered off in the woods. Mercedes was at Gina's house playing spades with her mother, Larry and Cara when there was a knock at the door. Gina looked out of the window. It was the police. She automatically put up her guards and was in fear for her daughter. Taking precaution, she went into the kitchen and told Mercedes to hide because she didn't understand why the police would be at her house. Gina answered the door, cracking it only enough so she could peep through.

"Yes, what is it?" Gina said with an attitude.

"Is Mercedes Jones here?" The officer took his hat off and asked.

"No, but I am her mother. Is there something that I can do for you?" Gina asked in a hostile tone. The officer was very hesitant,

"Well, we're here to inform Mercedes Jones that Andrew Whales is dead and we need her to come downtown to identify the body. She's listed as his next of kin," he stated. Gina simply said with no emotion at all,

"I will let her know when I see her," and she slammed the door right in his face. After she was sure the police was gone, Gina went into the room that Mercedes was hiding in and broke the news to Mercedes. Mercedes's response was,

"I knew that this day would be coming."

Gina, Cara and Larry accompanied Mercedes to identify body. It wasn't as easy as Mercedes had expected it to be. She never cried, but the remorse was all over her face. Even with all the rotten things that Drew had done to her, she still loved him. When she saw that he'd been killed in such a brutal way, she began to have a little compassion in her heart. She felt a little guilty because she remembered the Bible said you can speak life or death into somebody's life, and she had wished death on Drew. She called his mother, who'd never been a mother to him. The mother's simple response was,

"You've always been his family as far as I am concerned, so now the ball is in your court. Whatever arrangements you decide upon, is how he is going to be put away. If it's up to me, the state will just handle it."

Mercedes thought to herself, that the best way to get back at him would be to just leave him there for the state to bury, and not even be acknowledged with funeral services. That would be the best revenge ever, but Mercedes's heart wasn't like that. She immediately thought about all the generous things and pleasant words he'd ever said to her and put the negative out of her mind and heart for just a minute. She simply told herself that it was nothing personal with her; it's just Drew got caught up and couldn't survive "the game." Most can't, most won't, and most don't.

On that note, she called Scott's Funeral home on Brookland Park Boulevard, and started making the funeral arrangements. The next day, she purchased him a suit from Franco's. Cara suggested that she just go to Cavalier on Broad Street and get him a suit, but Mercedes refused to because Drew went to Francos's when he was living, and this was his final appearance. At the last minute, Mercedes decided to do a closed casket funeral. She drew the conclusion that Drew wouldn't want to be remembered with all the make up the funeral home was forced to put on him to cover all the bruises. Mercedes wasn't sure what type of turnout Drew would have for his funeral. He'd turned into such a nasty man. She flooded the funeral home with flowers, as he'd done for her the two and half years that they were together.

The turnout of the funeral was enormous. No one would ever be able to tell that he wasn't a well-liked guy. All the towns and surrounding counties drug dealers showed up. Although it was a funeral, it was a fashion show, a car show and a circus. People rented stretch limousines to roll up in. Most people were there to be nosy. All the girls that he messed with were there falling over the casket, including Rochelle, who was being absolutely as dramatic as possible. Of course, the stripper broads showed up wearing as little as possible. Sandra was there to demonstrate her support and to be there for Mercedes on behalf of Sam. The Colombians sent flowers and a representative to show their respects. The news crews appeared there to do a story on the life and death of the city's kingpin. The Feds were there as well, taking photos of everybody that showed up. After the burial, Mercedes rented the Marriott Grand Ball Room and had a big party for him. She had Gina cater the party, and it was far better than any of the parties he'd ever had for himself. Throughout the whole proceedings Mercedes never shed one tear.

After Sandra witnessed exactly how nicely Mercedes had put Drew away, she developed a great deal of respect for Mercedes. She admired her for the lady that she'd grown up to be. Mercedes and Sandra became loyal friends from that moment on. Sandra had her heart set on Mercedes becoming her daughter-in-law. If Mercedes could show such compassion for Drew after he left her for dead, Sandra was secure that her son was in good hands with Mercedes.

The day after the funeral, Mercedes went to check her P.O. Box. It was mostly junk mail, catalogs and three very important letters. One was from the governor expunging her criminal record. One was her check from the insurance company for Drew's life insurance policy. She had a $ 100,000 policy on him, but since the cause of death was murder, it was considered accidental and it paid double. The final was from a law firm offering her a job as a paralegal/ negotiator for personal injury cases. She sped home and displayed the letter on the refrigerator so that Gina could see it. Once settled at home, she called the law firm to accept the position. She also stopped off to pay the funeral home the money she owed them, as well as pay her mother the money she had loaned her to bury Drew and the money from the kidnapping, which Drew had never paid. He only kept leaving messages telling Mercedes he was on the way to bring the money, but never did. Her mother never stressed her to repay the money, but Mercedes felt obligated. She visited Drew's mother and gave her $ 2,000. She really didn't deserve that, but that's what kind of heart Mercedes had. She gave Cara some money to help towards the down payment of a new car because Cara drove a hoopty. She bought Zurri's kids new beds and gave her some money as well. She invested a great deal of the money, and the remainder of the money she saved, to put down on a condo for herself.

There was no way that she could get either of Drew's houses due to the fact he'd brought them under an alias. The utilities were only in his name. She didn't want the furniture. It was too much of a reminder of Drew and that whole chapter of her life. She gave his mother some of it, and sold the rest. A week later, she found out that the police raided a house over Southside near Belle Meade for illegal cable. They found the guy Shawn in the house. Shaw was high as gas. He was locked up for about six months. He bragged, while in jail, on how he'd stolen so much from Drew and how he had kidnapped Mercedes. A few guys stabbed him up, but he still survived. Sam heard and ordered Tank, who was on the streets by this time, to kill Shawn. When Tank saw exactly how Shawn was living, he felt that he wouldn't put Shawn out of his misery. Shawn was experiencing a part of death on Earth. Shawn's self-esteem had been stripped from him. He had been a big time drug dealer, and was now a junkie, who goes around begging to wash people's cars. Shawn eventually overdosed anyway. Taking everything into consideration, Gina and Sandra gave Mercedes a "Waiting To Exhale Party".

Before Mercedes started her new job, she used some of the money to take a vacation. She wanted to go somewhere very different from the tropical places she'd been going to. She wanted to experience a different type of vacation. She decided to go to the Galapagos Islands. The islands put her in a totally contrast mindset. These islands are located 600 miles from the mainland. They are volcanic islands and range from dense rain forests to stark, and barren terrain. The islands were fascinating. Mercedes did a seven-day cruise visiting two islands a day. Her main purpose was to see the rare flora and fauna: tortoises weighing nearly 600lbs, marine iguanas, frigate birds, boobies, penguins and sea lions. She watched the sea lions swim near the divers. She adored the huge sunflowers. She wished she could've spent more time on the islands, but the time visitors can spend on the islands was regulated by the government. Mercedes was truly not a nature person, but she absolutely was able to appreciate this vacation. She was ready to start a new chapter in her life.


	11. Champagne Taste, Beer Money

**We get a little more insight of what's going on with Ms. Jones and her inner circle, and what's going on with her Sam. Hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Mercedes gave Cara a ride up to McGeorge Toyota to pick up her car. Whenever they were together they always laughed and joked. They were "tell-it-like-it-was friends," as her and Zurri were also. There was a difference between Cara and Zurri's friendship with Mercedes. Although Cara and Mercedes hung out more than she and Zurri, she always felt closer to Zurri.

Mercedes said, "I can't believe that Drew's been dead for a year."

"I know time flies right?" said Cara. "Do you remember when Drew flew us to New York? Didn't we have the best time?"

"We sure did," Mercedes responded slowly.

"Mercedes, you miss Drew don't you?"

"Honestly?" asked Mercedes.

"Nah, tell me a lie, yeah honestly!" joked Cara. When Mercedes still didn't respond. Cara questioned, "Did I touch a soft spot? I am sorry if I did." Mercedes didn't respond. They both were silent for a minute. Cara asked Mercedes sympathetically, "Mercedes, what are you thinking about?"

"How come everybody I love has to be taken away from me under the hands of another man? I mean my father, Sam, my grandmother, Jake and now Drew. I mean Drew was out of my life before he died, but I am mainly speaking on Sam, I love him so much, and it seems like they're never going to let him go. Am I supposed to be lonely forever? Then it seems as though when I meet somebody else, they aren't worthy, and I'm the last person to figure that shit out. Why?" Mercedes continued, "Do you think somebody could've put a root on me, so I won't have a companion?"

Cara responded, "Yeah, you definitely had a lot going on in your head. I don't think it's nothing against you per say, no offense you promise?"

Mercedes responded, "No offense taken, so give it to me real."

Cara went on, "As far as Sam, I think he was on his way to jail when you met him. The police wanted him long before you even came into the picture. The reality of it is, Sam was notorious. He did a lot of blatant things, and he covered up his madness well. He moved in silence and violence. So, police could never catch him slipping. So, they played dirty with him, and you just happened to be the love of his life. Mercedes, it's just a part of the game. As far as Drew, he just started getting money out of control and it went to his head, and the way he was living, the streets weren't going to tolerate it much longer anyway. I'm just glad you left when you left."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Mercedes.

Cara told Mercedes, "Well, at least they can't hold Sam forever."

Mercedes pulled in the parking lot at McGeorge Toyota; Cara noticed that her car was parked out in the visitor spot. "Mercedes, by the time I pay for my car. I should be on my way; I'll call you later." She shut the door and Mercedes pulled off.

When Mercedes got home, she checked her mail and saw she had one from Red Onion correctional facility. She opened it immediately. She received the news that Sam had been transferred from Red Onion Correctional Facility, which was a seven-hour drive, to Haynesville Correctional Center, which was only an hour away from her. She was happy and relieved by the transfer.

After the good news, she went to see Sam faithfully. Their relationship grew stronger and stronger. His calls were cheaper, and Sam called each day. She never got tired of talking to him. He was her best friend. He always made her day. It really bothered Mercedes that jail was wearing on Sam. He was aging, getting a few gray strands of hair. His eyes were filled with a multitude of feelings within, some good, and some melancholy. Love, hate, confidence, fear, optimism, depression, comfort, and pain all struggled for dominance for him to prevail.

* * *

Cara and Mercedes decided to go out. Cara was avoiding her live-in boyfriend, Rick. Rick was very jealous and abusive to Cara, and Mercedes could not stand him. Cara told Mercedes to meet her over a male friend of hers house. Mercedes questioned Cara about the meeting place. The club they were going to was in Shockoe Bottom. Cara lived in the historic Churchill area, which was five minutes away from the club. Mercedes lived on the other side of town in Western Henrico County, which was twenty-five minutes away from town. Cara told Mercedes to meet her at her friend's house, who lived in Newtown. Mercedes wanted to meet over Cara's house, so when the club was over she could just hop in her car and go home from there, verses Cara having to come back over her friend's house to drop Mercedes at her car. Cara insisted that Mercedes meet her at her friend's house. Mercedes had a gut feeling that she should've just driven to the club. Cara informed Mercedes that she wanted her car to be parked at the club so if Rick drove past, he would see it out there and would assume that she was in the club. She added that she didn't want him to see Mercedes's car outside because if she decided to stay with her guy friend then she would use the excuse that she had to take Mercedes to the far West End and just spent the night over there. Mercedes reluctantly agreed.

When Mercedes arrived at the guy friend's house, Cara introduced her to his friends. Mercedes wasn't interested in any of them. They were all loud and out of order. She could tell that they had been drinking long before she'd gotten there. Once Mercedes was introduced to the fellas, Cara and Mercedes hopped in Cara's car and went to the club. When they arrived, Cara sat at the bar the whole time with her guy friend. Mercedes mingled throughout the club with different sets of people, but kept going back to the bar checking on Cara.

Gina paged Mercedes while she was at the club, so she went into the restroom, and called her mother right back. Gina answered in a groggy voice.

"Mommy, what's wrong? What are you doing up this time of night?"

"I have indigestion," Gina explained. "Larry and I went to that new Greek restaurant, and something I ate didn't agree with my stomach. Please stop and get me some Tums on the way home."

"I'll be there soon. I am riding with Cara and this club is wack, so we should be leaving in the next few minutes."

Mercedes went back over to the bar where Cara was sitting, ready to go.

"On the way back to my car, I'm going to need you to stop for me at the store, so I can get my mom some Tums. She isn't feeling well."

Cara never looked up while she was sipping on her drink. "Oh, I'm not going to drop you at your car. I am going let you ride back with my guy friend and his friends."

"What?"

"Oh, it doesn't make sense for me to go back to Newtown when I live five minutes from here, and they're going back up there any way."

Mercedes was pissed. "Cara, I told you this from the beginning, I wanted to park my car at your house or drive myself. You insisted that I ride with you."

"Mercedes, I'm not going up there and Rick is blowing up my cell phone calling from my house. I need to get home ASAP."

"Look, Cara, I don't feel comfortable about riding with three dudes who I don't even know who have been drinking, and who probably got bitter feelings towards me anyway because I haven't given any of them the time of day. Please, Cara, drop me at my car."

Cara said hastily while never looking at Mercedes in the eyes, "I know them, and I wouldn't send you with anyone who I thought would hurt you."

"Cara, I feel uneasy about riding with them," Mercedes desperately pleaded.

"Well, I'm not going all the way back to Newtown," and Cara meant what she said. Mercedes offered to pay her, but she refused and didn't give Mercedes a ride to her vehicle.

Mercedes's feelings were hurt completely. She couldn't believe that Cara would just leave her. She thought about just walking up to Cara and just smacking the spit out of her mouth, but she didn't. She could only think about the kidnapping. She wanted to cry because she felt stranded and betrayed by one of her dearest friends. She pulled out her cell phone and called Manhattan cab. They said, it would be an hour before they could pick her up. Although, she knew plenty of people in the club, she didn't want to ask anyone to take her anywhere. As she waited outside the club for her cab to arrive, Tina called her. She asked Tina to give her a ride, and she was there in fifteen minutes.

After she evaluated the situation and talked to her mother, she reflected on the fact that those guys could've possibly raped and killed her. They probably wouldn't have, but three strange dudes that had been drinking. Who's to say? A real friend would have never left another friend in that kind of bind. Her mother said, "Mercedes, I know you are hurt, but let this be a learning experience. From now on, drive your own car so you are in control. You'll never have to worry about being in this kind of predicament again." Mercedes never spoke to Cara again about this ordeal. She later forgave Cara in her heart, but they would never be friends again.

* * *

Two days passed.

Mercedes finally closed on her condo. She felt blessed and relieved. This was hers. No one could kick her out. She could do whatever she wanted. If she wanted to walk around butt-naked, she could. The first thing she did prior to moving any of her furniture in was, an initial cleansing of her townhouse. She burned Frankincense and Myrrh to purify the house. She lit a house blessing candle. Her Aunt came over to pray. Tina, and Zurri tried to convince Mercedes to allow them to give her a house warming party. She declined the offer because she didn't want anyone knowing exactly where she lived. She didn't want to seem as if she was begging for the things she needed for her condo. They completely understood, taking in consideration everything she'd been through.

Tina, Zurri and Sandra all gave her gift certificates. She was appreciative. Gina had some saving bonds that she'd gotten when Mercedes was a baby. She cashed them, so Mercedes could purchase some furniture. With Mercedes's expensive taste, the money from the saving bonds didn't go very far. She went to La Difference Furniture and purchased an exquisite imported sofa. She went to Circuit City and purchased a big screen T.V. and salesman talked her into buying surround-sound. She didn't know anyone personally who'd had surround sound. She'd only read about it in the magazines. Her uncle, bought her a state of the art stereo, hot off the streets from a crack head. She couldn't afford the dining room set she wanted, so she bought two bar stools for her bar. Her co-workers at the law firm got her a gift certificate to Bed Bath and Beyond.

Right after Drew died, when she received the insurance check from his death, she purchased herself a new bedroom set because the bed her mother had purchased years ago was so juvenile. So that bedroom suite was still pretty new. While she was still living at her mother's house, she'd been picking up odds and ends that she knew for sure she'd need.

Mercedes was glad that she was finally in her own place. But now, how was she going to finance the rest of her furniture? When her mother saw what little Mercedes had done with the money, she lectured her,

"Sweetie, you've got to buckle down. I can't believe this is all you got with the money, I saved those bonds for you over a course of twenty odd years? The bottom line is, you can't have champagne taste with a beer budget."

Mercedes had only been living in her condo for three months. When she arrived home from visiting Sam, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her condo door was cracked open. Mercedes walked through the door and stood in disbelief. Mercedes couldn't make sense of the whole situation because the person didn't take anything. They only broke in and trashed her condo. They used a knife to cut up her sofa. Her big screen T.V. was turned over and broken. All her minks and most expensive clothes were tossed in her marble bathtubs in both her bathrooms and bleach was splattered all over her garments. They even spray painted "BITCH" all over the walls. They snatched her comforter set off her bed and cut it and put cigarette burns all over it. They went through the house and poured bleach all over the carpet. Mercedes was devastated. She was already so frustrated that she couldn't afford all the things she wanted for her townhouse as it was, and now this. It really hurt her heart because these were all the things that she acquired on her own, no hustler or fast cash got her any of these things. She had worked an honest job for these things. Her homeowner's insurance conducted a full investigation because there was no sign of forced entry. After they finally decided to pay her, it didn't cover everything that was destroyed. She decided that she'd purchase the large things that were trashed with the money the insurance company gave her. She could pick up the little things and the clothes, here and there. So, she was back at square one. What was she to do now? She couldn't go running to her mother because she was a grown woman, not a little girl anymore. She tried to look at the bright side of it.

 _At least this happened before I actually got my place the way I wanted it. I'm grateful that the insurance company did give me some money, and now I have ADT coming out to install a security system, and I guess some type of break will come so that I can get this place like I want it._


End file.
